A Souless Hero
by kittygirl2010
Summary: After awakening from a dream, that becomes all too real, Aedalyn Rosevale must traverse the territories of the Pact to fight a daedric lord and reclaim her soul. With her brother by her side, and some new friends, Aeda is ready to take back what's hers. Rated M to be safe, might be some gore and a bit of foul language.
1. On A Path To Answers

_**(So...this happened. I've been playing the hell out of ESO and decided "oh, let's start another story!" Haha, why in the fk do I do this to myself?! - Anyway...here's the first chapter in my character's story. I hope you guys like it!)**_

 **Scroll 1**

" _On a Path to Answers"_

"DAMN IT!" a Bosmer male kicks a merchants stall in frustration, crumbling up a piece of paper in his hands.

"I'm sorry that I haven't seen your sister, elf, but please don't take it out on my merchandise." a Nordic man adds in disgust.

"I'm sorry...it's been a long road getting here from Ebonheart." the Bosmer exclaimed.

"Well, if it helps, I hope you find her." he says in a slight uninterested tone.

"Thanks."

Six months.

That's how long Amrien has been tirelessly searching for his kidnapped sister. It's already dawned on him that she could be dead, but he didn't care. Dead or alive, he wanted to find her.

Putting his thumb and pointer finger together, he whistled. A small fennec fox appeared from behind one of the shields in the merchant's shop. It purred happily and ran up Amrien's leg, resting comfortably on his shoulder.

Amrien gave a reassuring smile to it.

"A little set back, Finn, that's all. Don't worry, we'll find her soon."

The fox tilted it's head, then rubbed along Amrien's cheek. Amrien set off toward the inn, hoping to hear news there.

000

"Vestige."

A voice calls out as Aedalyn stands beside a tall Nord woman.

Lyris? Was that her name? She can't recall.

"Vestige."

The voice calls out again as she swings at a large creature with a sword she can barely lift. The creaking of its bone filled body sends shivers down her spine.

A sudden flash of light as she is now chained to a stone table by her wrists and ankles as an Altmer mage plunges a dagger into her chest.

With a gasping inhale of breath, Aedalyn rises from where she lays in a cold sweat and sheer terror on her face. She can't help but whimper as tears threaten to fall.

"A dream." she says to herself, looking around her unfamiliar surroundings. Her brow rises in confusion, suspicion. She was still in the clothes she was captured in. Had someone saved her at the last moment? She couldn't recall, but her burning wrists told her otherwise.

Fresh scars circled around her wrists, where the shackles had once been. She remembered having shackles in her dream, too.

Quickly rising from the bed she lay in, Aedalyn opened a trunk to find all her belongings inside.

With an exhale of relief, she pulled out her khajiit-styled bow that was crafted by her mentor in Auridon. Trailing her right thumb and pointer finger along the string, she smiled longingly at the memories this bow brought back. The thought of losing something so important to her scared her terribly.

Continuing to take her belongings from the trunk, she grabs her soul-gems, potions, poisons and trinkets, placing them neatly around her belt.

For a moment, she is taken aback, as she notices a dagger sized hole in her brown leather armor just near her heart. Around it, stained forever, was faded in red.

 _Blood_. She thought to herself. No doubt having to do with the Altmer plunging a dagger into her heart in her dream.

 _So it wasn't a dream after all_. She finalized, now walking down the small flight of steps towards a backpack sitting by a hearth. _I really did die._

What she couldn't place on her belt or in her pockets, she put within the backpack.

"Vestige, come, we must speak."

Aedalyn turned around lightning fast and drew her bow as a spectral figure appeared behind her. Her eyes widened once she realized who it was.

"Prophet?!"

000

"Nothing...again!" Amrien yelled, now standing in front of the inn. He kicked a nearby crate, causing a guard to walk over.

"Easy, boy, before I lock you up for public disruption." the guard threatened.

"Sorry, won't happen again." Amrien apologized, his voice thick with frustration.

He walked passed the market square and down toward the crafting district.

Finn's ears suddenly perked up as he jumped off of Amrien's shoulder and landed on the ground.

"Finn!" Amrien called, running after him. "What's gotten into him today?"

Amrien suddenly stops, seeing Finn running up someone's leg and to their shoulder. A voice all too familiar to him crying out in joy. They turn around and his eyes widen in complete shock.

000

Three days later...

 _How long has it been?_

Dauragon wasn't sure. The last thing he remembered was sailing on a ship from Mournhold to Bleakrock Isle when a terrible storm brewed on the sea.

Now he was in Davon's Watch, a seaside town in Stonefalls hoping someone could take him where he needed to go. The main goal right now was to find out who drug him from the water after he hit his head against the railing of the ship.

People told him it was a Bosmer, but he couldn't really believe that. A scrawny little wood elf? He chuckled at the thought.

Dauragon's thoughts were broken as someone bumped into him.

"Sorry."

Dauragon looked over to see a Bosmer standing before him, his face hidden by a cowl . A fennec fox sat on his shoulder, staring at Dauragon as he continued eyeing the Bosmer with suspicion. It was rare to see a Bosmer in Morrowind, unless they were nothing more than merchants or with one of the fellow guilds.

Dauragon simply nodded in response to the Bosmer's apology and continued to walk in the direction he was headed.

Stopping in front of a small home, he stopped an elderly man and asked him who to talk to to get passage to Bleakrock Isle.

"Oh, you'll have to talk to Liezl, she's down at the docks with a boat. She'll get you to Bleakrock Isle, I'm sure." the old Nordic man told him.

"Thanks, I'll find her."

As Dauragon began his walk to the docks, the elderly man suddenly let out a small yelp as something landed on his shoulder. Dauragon quickly drew his staff, ready to attack. His eyes widened slightly, seeing the fox who sat on the Bosmer's shoulder.

"By the eight, little fella, don't frighten an old man like that!" he yelled to the fox. It tilted it's head as it carried a small coin purse in it's mouth.

"Is this for me?" the elderly man asked as he held out his hand.

The fennec fox dropped the bag in his hand.

"Thank you, Finn. Give Amrien and Aeda my thanks as well." he looked over at Dauragon, who's right brow rose in amusement.

"If you're looking for company while taking on that job, you should follow this fox back to its owners. They are some of the best warriors I've seen since Holgun back in his earlier days." he gave a hearty laugh at his own remark. "That and I hear one of them is responsible for pulling you out of the water."

The fox suddenly took off towards the market circle, leaving Dauragon with a short farewell.

"Don't be alarmed when you see them!" he yelled last minute, only to have the crowds block out his voice entirely.

000

"That's another hundred gold for the night." the innkeeper of The Watch House announces.

"Wow, it still amazes me at how cheap it is to rent a room here. The inn's at Auridon charge 250 gold a night." Aedalyn shivers, never liking the thought of spending too much money.

"Sounds like you're getting ripped off." the innkeeper added.

"Oh, believe me, I know. With an Altmer running things, that's a no brainer." she said disgustedly with crossed arms.

Aedalyn's eyes suddenly widened and she let out a small intake of breath as something gripped roughly around her buttocks. She turned around to see a Nord with rosy red cheeks and squinting eyes giving the most sinful grin a man or mer could have.

"Inn..." he suddenly hiccups, slurring his words. "Keeper, I'd like a room for me and this..." another hiccup. "Fine Altmer lady to enjoy the night in." he begins to lean back, catching himself as he then leans forward to try and take another sip from his tankard.

Aedalyn cringed, growing extremely offended at the Nord calling her an Altmer. She scrunched up her nose at the smell of mead on his breath.

She looked over at the innkeeper, who was smiling from ear to ear, ready to burst into laughter.

"Is there any sort of rule that says your customers can't kick someone, hypothetically speaking, in their "prized possessions" for groping them?" she asked, turning her right ankle in circles.

"Um...no, go right ahead. I think it will teach him a lesson. Don't complain to me if a guard sees you doing it though." the Dunmer smirked with crossed arms.

"Noted." Aedalyn said with a smirk as she turned to face the drunken Nord.

000

"Did she go back to our room?" Amrien asked himself, walking toward the Watch House inn.

A scratchy feeling formed on Amrien's leg as Finn crawled up with great haste. Finn sat on his shoulder and cocked his head, staring at something.

Amrien turned around to see A Dunmer male walking up the stairs from the market circle. He appeared out of breath, like he had been chasing something or in a hurry.

"There...you are." He said out of breath, looking at Finn with a bit of disgust.

Amrien looked at Finn amusingly. "You pick someone up, little guy?" he asked, scratching behind Finn's ears. He looked at the Dunmer curiously. "I hope this little guy didn't cause you any trouble." he greeted with a smile.

"Uh, no. Someone told me that the owner of that fox was the one who pulled me from the sea."

Amrien put a hand to his chin, lifting his head up in thought. "Hmm..." he spoke up suddenly. "Oh! You mean the storm a few days ago? Yeah, my sister and I were walking along the harbor when we saw you floating face first in the sea. Thought you were dead to be honest." he gave a slight chuckle.

"So you're the one who pulled me out?" the Dunmer asked.

"No my-"

CRASH!

At that exact moment the doors of the inn flew open, a Nordic man flying out and crashing into some nearby crates. A small crowd formed around the man who was now unconscious with a busted lip, swollen eye and hand on his prized possessions.

A little snort escaped Amrien's lips as a Bosmer woman stepped out from the doors that just flew open. She brushed her hands together and then proceeded down the steps. Staring down at the unconscious Nord below her she spat in his direction.

"She did." Amrien finished with an amused smirk.

000

Dauragon's mouth stood agape as he watched the Bosmer woman walk over to her brother. The fennec fox jumped from her brother's shoulder to her own and rubbed along her face.

"I see you made a friend, sister." the male jested.

Her cheeks puffed out as she glared at the unconscious Nord. "Hardly." she replied dryly. Looking past her brother, Aedalyn eyed the Dunmer near them. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Well, Finn picked him up in the market. He's been looking for us, apparently." he replied. "I'm sorry, what's your name?." he asked, turning to Dauragon.

Dauragon remained silent, staring at a very distinct symbol on Aedalyn's belt. He took the staff from his back and pointed it towards her.

"Why in Oblivion do you bear the symbol of the Daggerfall Covenant?!" He yelled at the the girl.

The male Bosmer, growing protective of his sister, stood between him and the girl. "Put your staff away, mage, or I will not hesitate to cut you down." he threatened.

"Out of my way, wood elf trash. Lest you want to be burned alive, which I won't mind doing since you're with her."

The male Bosmer didn't budge, staring Dauragon down. "Your causing a scene, the guards are a bit antsy after what the town has gone through while you were out cold. I assume you have a grudge against the Covenant, but do _not_ threaten my sister again. Now...put your staff away." he said coldly, making slight pauses between each word.

"I've made a promise! Any Covenant soldier I come across will d-"

Dauragon was interrupted as a sharp pain formed on the back of his head.

000

"Put your staff away, one-eye, before you get arrested."

Amrien and Aeda stare in awe at yet another Dunmer who emerged from the crowd, taking her staff and smacking it against the Dunmer's head.

"Excuse my friend, he's a bit extreme when it involves the Covenant." she sharply turns around, giving off a cold stare to the Dunmer male. "Dauragon, what in divines sake have I told you about causing trouble in towns like this?!"

Dauragon's mouth gaped open when he realized who it was, then his face immediately turned into a scowl. "And what have I told you, Daela, about calling me by that stupid nickname?!"

Daela completely ignored him as she addressed the Bosmer siblings again, holding out her hand in greeting. "Daela Thadus, I'm with the mages guild. My fiery friend here is Dauragon Feydron."

Daela turns around and teasingly sticks out her tongue. "Your welcome." she finally says, leaving the three and disappearing into the crowd towards the mages guildhall.

"Does she always do that for you?" Amrien jested, a chuckle and a snort following.

"Shut up before I hit you with a fireball." Dauragon threatened.

Aedalyn walked over to the hot-headed Dunmer, who flinched slightly as if she were going to attack him.

"Well, Finn picked you up for a reason...so you must not be too dangerous. You're not, are you?" she questioned, now looking at the staff on his back. She grinned widely. "Nice staff!"

"Thank you?" he replied, a bit confused at the Bosmer's behavior. "Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked.

"Nope. I knew you wouldn't kill me." she told him confidently.

"You sure about that? Are you loyal to the Covenant?" he asked.

She shook her head violently. "Eww, who wants to be loyal to that dickhead of a king!" she exclaimed rather loudly.

"Then I assume you and your brother are from Valenwood? Wouldn't that make you loyal to the young queen leading the Dominion?"

"You're awfully curious, aren't you mage? Well, guess what?"

Dauragon's brow rose. She stands on the tips of her toes and whispers in his ear.

"That's a secret."

A fit of giggles followed as she tucked her hands behind her back. With her back turned to him, she turned her head ever so slightly to make eye contact with the Dunmer.

Her disposition suddenly grew more relaxed. "If you really want to know where I got the belt from, it was a gift. You see, I have a...lover of sorts who lives in Wayrest. He's a Breton who use to fight with his father, but gave it all up to see the world. He's a member of the Fighters Guild now. His name is Darien." she revealed.

"Aedalyn, come on, we need to plan our trip to Bleakrock. Once the sun's up, we set sail. So let's talk this out before we get on that boat in the morning. Stop talking to the ash-skin and let's go get a drink!"

Aedalyn looked back over to Dauragon and smiled. "I'm Aedalyn, you can call me Aeda for short if you like. I know elven names can be such a pain. The hot-headed protector over there is my older brother, Amrien. He lost me recently, so he's a bit on edge. I apologize if he may have offended you." she ran towards her brother, turning around to wave at him. "Come with us in the morning! I hope your magic is as violent as your attitude!" she yelled.

Dauragon watched the two siblings enter the inn, a scowl on his face.

 _That girl's gonna get herself killed_. He thought.

000

At the inn, Amrien was still furious. He paced back and forth in the room they had been renting out.

"The nerve of that damn, ash-skin! I could have cut his head from his shoulders if he ever gave me the opportunity!"

Aedalyn sat on one of the beds, watching her brother pace about.

"Amrien, calm down. He didn't do anything, so drop it."

Amrien stopped, giving his sister an angry glance. "He could have killed you!" he yelled.

"But he didn't." she scolded. "Besides, when do you ever see Bosmer working for King Emeric? Or the Covenant in general?"

Amrien's brow rose. "Last time I checked, we did."

Aedalyn's face contorted with disgust. "Don't remind me. Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is the fact that he would have killed me at the start if her really intended to."

"Or, he could milk you for every bit of information you had while torturing you." Amrien added.

"Also a good point, but I feel like he would at least get his facts right before blindly killing someone. I mean, do you honestly think that he would kill every single Breton, Redguard and Orc he came across?"

Amrien stood in silence. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he nodded. "You're right, sister. I'm sorry...it's just..." he looked towards the ground and clenched his fist.

Aeda rose from the bed and walked over to her brother. Leaning into him, she wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him.

Amrien's lip quivered ever so slightly and Aeda thought she saw his eyes watering.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore, Amrien. You've had many suns and moons to do that. I'm here...and I'm not going anywhere."

At those words, Amrien wrapped his arms tightly around his sister. He feared that if he let go, in some messed up way, he would wake up from a dream and she wouldn't be there anymore.

Aeda left her brother's comforting arms, giving Amrien a view of the dagger-sized hole near his sister's chest. He shivered at the thought of finding his sister's corpse somewhere...having to bury her in some unknown place. Aedalyn noticed him staring and turned her back to him.

"There's...something I need to tell you, Amrien. I haven't been completely honest with you." she proclaimed out of no where.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his brow rising in confusion.

"I...I have no soul." she said shakily.

Amrien stood there staring. "What?"

"I have no soul, Amrien!" she yelled as she violently turned around to face him again. "This whole time, I haven't felt like myself. I feel like something is missing. What confuses me even more is the fact that I'm able to express emotion." she paces back and forth.

"If you don't, hypothetically speaking, have your soul, then how are you alive?"

"I've thought about that too...you would think I would be nothing more than a zombie or undead. I've had time to accept that I was in Coldharbor..."

Amrien's eyes widened. "Coldharbor?! You were in Molag Bal's realm of Oblivion?"

She nodded. "For the many suns and moons you've been looking for me. I was in a cell in Coldharbor..." she stopped, shaking slightly and ready to burst into tears. "Amrien...I died."

Amrien couldn't believe what he was hearing. That his sister died, was made prisoner in Molag Bal's realm of Coldharbor and has been summoned back with Molag Bal still holding her soul.

"Aeda I'm...I'm so sorry." he said breathlessly.

Aedalyn placed her face in her hands, whimpering as she talked.

"I'm terrified, Amrien! I don't know what to do and that old geezer is not helping my situation!" she yelled into her hands.

"Old man?" Amrien questioned, now walking over to comfort his shaking sister.

Aedalyn removed her face from her hands and nodded. "He calls himself 'The Prophet'...whatever that means. He appeared to me again after we escaped Coldharbor, in the place where I awoke. The place where you and Finn found me standing outside."

Amrien didn't want to hear anymore. He held his sister again and rested his chin on her head.

"Shh...you don't have to say anymore, Aeda. We can talk about this another time...when you're ready. You've already revealed a lot to me and I thank you for being honest. I want you to know that I promise we will find that daedric bastard and get your soul back."

Aeda looked up at him. "You believe me?" she questioned.

"Of course I do...your my little sister. I'm always here to listen and to help you. In the end...all we have is each other. We can be friendly with other people, share drinks with them, laugh and joke, but can we ever fully trust those people? That's why when all is said and done, we rely on ourselves, Aeda. You and me..."

Aedalyn's eyes grew hot with tears as she dug her face into her brother's chest. It was at this moment that Aedalyn said nothing more about her dire situation. Instead, she cried in her brother's arms for the rest of evening.

000

The next morning, Amrien and Aeda walked down to the harbor to find Liezl. When they finally arrived, they were greeted by someone they weren't expecting.

"You again?!" Amrien yelled, pointing his finger violently at the person standing next to Liezl.

Dauragon turned around, giving Amrien the most disgusted scowl he could muster.

"About time you showed up, antler boy." the Dunmer insulted.

"Call me that again and I really will cut you down." Amrien threatened.

"Amrien, calm yourself." Aedalyn said with crossed arms. She looked over at Dauragon with a smile. "I see you took up my offer?" she questioned, walking over to him and holding her hand out. "I look forward to working with you."

"I've done no such thing. I already had the contract, but this doesn't mean we're buddies, wood elf. I'm merely here to get paid, nothing more."

"Alright, alright. You don't need to get your undergarments in a bunch, mage. I just hope that our meeting yesterday can be...redone?"

Dauragon eyed the naive Bosmer, watching her hold out her hand in greeting. He reluctantly grabbed her hand, turning his head away.

"Whatever."

Aedalyn smiled at him and began walking on the ship, having a conversation with Liezl.

Amrien walked a bit before standing beside Dauragon. The dunmer looked over, receiving a very untrustworthy glare from Amrien.

"A bit of warning, mage...you put my sister in harms way and I will rip out your throat." he threatened coldly.

Dauragon smirked. "Don't know how you're planning on doing that. Though your people are savages, from what I hear."

Amrien gritted his teeth and for a moment Dauragon thought that he saw his eyes glow.

"Don't test me, mage. You don't want to do that...trust me." he looked away from Dauragon. "Believe this, then. I will do anything to protect my sister."

With that, Amrien walked away and onto the boat.

Dauragon watched him join his sister and scowled. _What in Oblivion is his problem?_

"We're setting off, ash-skin!" Liezl yelled. "Best get on the boat before we leave you behind.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" he heard Amrien ask, which was followed by a grunt as his sister elbowed him in the gut.

Dauragon turned his head to take one last view of Davon's watch before hopping onto the boat.

"Alright, on to Bleakrock Isle! Touches-Keels, we're setting off!" she yelled to an Argonian.

"You got it." he nodded.

Liezl joins him toward the front and grabs an oar. "If you've got winter cloaks, I suggest you have them ready for when we reach Skyrim's borders. It's going to be quite cold for all you non-Nord races." she let out a hearty laugh as her and Touches-Keels begin rowing.

 _ **(Well, there's the first chapter to my ESO story. *sighs* why do I do always start new projects when I have others to work on?! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, eve though it was filler. With the Bosmer siblings finally setting off for answers and a non-enthusiastic Dunmer joining them, what awaits them on the shores of Bleakrock Isle? Guess you'll have to find out in the next one! Next Chapter: Bleak Beginnings! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	2. Bleak Beginnings

_**Scroll 2**_

" _Bleak Beginnings"_

The entire boat ride was completely silent. The tension between Amrien and Dauragon could be felt by everyone.

They reached Skyrim's borders and finally made their way to Bleakrock Isle without too much difficulty. Frozen patches of the sea blocked their way occasionally and every now and then they'd encounter small schools of slaughterfish. Other than that, the ride was pretty smooth.

Amrien wrapped his arms around his sister to add extra warmth between the two. Never had they experienced cold weather such as this, and it showed as Aedalyn shivered violently.

"By Y'ffre, it's cold." Aedalyn complained, breathing into her hands.

"We're almost there, tree-dweller. Just around this bend and we'll see Bleakrock Isle." Liezl assured. "Then you can warm yourselves up in Rana's Office."

The boat curved around a bend in the channel they arrived and into a small inlet. Aedalyn looked up to see a tower overlooking the inlet's entrance. The docks were neatly nestled within the inlet and on them were a few fisherman ready to greet them.

"Liezl, welcome back!" someone yelled.

"Aye, good to be back. I've brought some people to help with Rana's problem!" she yelled back as the the boat reached the dock.

After the ship was tied, Amrien climbed out and offered his sister his hand. "Come on, I'll help you out." he assured her.

Aedalyn smirked. "My, such a gentleman." she teased, causing Amrien to give her a squinting glare.

Aedalyn took his hand and he helped her onto the dock. She stared in wonder at the windmill in the distance. Snow covered the ground and the docks were packed with crates and fishing nets.

The fisherman nearby gave Amrien and Aedalyn a few mistrusting looks before they continued with their work.

"Guess we'll be getting those looks a lot, huh?" Aedalyn questioned, crossing her arms and leaning into her brother's side.

"More than you know. I was put in jail a few times while searching for you, all because I was an armed Bosmer in Pact territory."

"I'm sorry...that must have been frustrating." Aedalyn said solemnly, putting a hand on her brother's arm.

"Yeah, but it felt that much better once I was released." he grinned.

Aedalyn shook her head. "You flipped them the bird, didn't you?" holding back a laugh.

"Why sister, you know me so well." Amrien grinned as he brushed a finger under his nose.

Dauragon grew irritated with the sightseeing siblings. "Aren't we here on business? I'd like to get this done as soon as possible."

Aedalyn looked up at her brother, who's muscles tensed in anger, as he glared at the dunmer.

"Amrien, calm down." she soothed with a gentle hand. "You know Hircine will always get an opportunity when our emotions get the better of us."

Amrien closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I know...I'm sorry."

"Captain Rana's waiting for you in the village. Go on, she doesn't bite...though she looks like she might." Liezl pointed past the docks. "She's in the largest building past the square. Good luck, I'll be here when you need to go back to Davon's Watch."

"Thank you, Liezl, we really appreciate it." Amrien thanked, bowing his head. He took Aedalyn's hand and they both began walking toward the town. Dauragon followed a few feet behind, a slight shiver running down his spine from the cold.

000

"Sister, put this on." Amrien encouraged as he took a fur cloak and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Amrien, but what about you?" she asked, concerned.

"I'll buy another one when I get the chance. Don't worry about it."

Aedalyn smiled. _You haven't changed after all this time._ She thought.

"What a peaceful village." Amrien said with a slight smile. "Though I could do without the cold."

"Come to think of it..." Aedalyn started, placing a finger to her chin. "Isn't this the first time we've seen snow?" she questioned.

"I believe so." he nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Tree-dwellers! Come on!" Dauragon yelled from a high balcony.

Amrien glared at the dunmer...again. "I really hate that guy." he retorted.

"Come on, let's go find Rana and see what's going on. Then you can yell at him all you want." Aedalyn smirked, patting her brother on the back.

They made their way to the home at the eastern part of the village, where Dauragon stood by the door waiting.

As they entered the room, a bit of mumbling could be heard within as well as the low cracking of a lit fire.

"By the gods above, where are they?"

Entering the room, the three saw a Dunmer woman leaning against a table covered in papers and books.

"Excuse me, are you Captain Rana?"

Looking up from her papers, the Dunmer woman's deep red eyes meet with Aedalyn's and nodded.

"Yes, I am she. Why do you ask?" she said with a raised brow.

"I'm Aedalyn Rosevale and this is my brother Amrien. We've been notified of the troubles here on Bleakrock and are looking to offer any help we can."

Captain Rana didn't reply at first, eyeing Dauragon who sat in the closest chair adjacent to them.

"Is he with you?" she asked.

Aedalyn nodded. "We met him officially yesterday but he owes a favor. I guess this is it."

Returning her gaze to the two siblings she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Bosmer, eh? I hope you don't plan on betraying me at some point. You really wouldn't want to do that."

"We have no intention, captain. We've severed our ties from the young queen and her Dominion...though she was close to us at some point." Amrien revealed honestly.

Captain Rana remained silent for a few moments, the sound of cracking embers filling the room.

"You've seen combat, obviously, and I could use all the help I can get. Some of our villagers are scattered across the island and we can't get in touch with them. They need to be warned immediately."

"Why is that?" Amrien asked.

Rana narrows her eyes. "We've spotted a ship anchored offshore. I've sent my troops to investigate but haven't heard anything from them yet. If it's the vanguard of an invasion...well, we'll have to evacuate."

"An invasion? Who do you think it is? Pirates...or do you think it may be an enemy alliance?"

"Like I said, we're not sure...I'd breathe a little easier once these villagers have made it back safely."

"Well, where should we start looking?" Aedalyn questioned.

Rana rummaged through the papers on her desk, picking up a blank one and wrote some things down.

"Let's see...Darj went to Skyshroud Barrow...Eiman and his sister Rolunda went out to Orkey's Hollow...and my sergeant, Seyne, is at Hozzin's Folly."

"Which one is the closest from here?" Dauragon asked.

"That would be the barrow. Though I'd be careful if I were you, skeletal remains have been seen walking around. Old Nordic ruins tend to have that kind of problem."

Captain Rana handed the piece of paper to Amrien, who nodded in thanks as he took it from her.

"We'll find who we can and bring them back here." he assured. "Anything we should be on the lookout for?"

"Other than the occasional bandit group and wolf pack...should be straightforward." she answered with crossed arms. "Though I've seen a few bears and frostbite spiders here before."

A chill ran down Dauragon's back at the mention of the frostbite spiders.

"Alright, we'll start with Darj and go from there. Thank you, captain. We'll bring who we can."

"I appreciate the help." she looked over to Dauragon. "Keep an eye on these two, would you."

Dauragon nodded. "Gladly."

"My apologies...I don't want to be rude, it's just..."

"We understand. I've been put into misunderstandings simply because I am what I am."

"Well, good luck. Oh!" she grabs a fur cloak from the back of a chair. "Take this, tree dweller. I see you gave your sister one. Hope it keeps you warm."

"Thank you, Rana. I appreciate it."

With that, Aedalyn, Amrien and Dauragon left the building and back to the town square.

000

Though they were told to hurry, Amrien and Aeda did a little sightseeing and shopping for a while. When they finally came back to the center of town, an irritated Dauragon was waiting.

"Why are we still here and not out doing what we're suppose to?" Dauragon asked. "We should find those people and b-"

Dauragon was cut off as a snowball made contact with his face. Looking over he saw a smirking Aeda, holding another snowball in her hand.

A chuckle escaped Amrien's lips as he also grabbed a snowball.

"You're so tense, mage." Aedalyn pouted. "Why don't you _smile_ for once!" she and Amrien both hurled their snowballs at Dauragon, laughing when they hit his face.

As the snow slid off, Dauragon pinched the bridge of his nose. "What in Oblivion am I even doing here?" he then glared at the snickering siblings and glared. "You're lucky I'm in your debt for saving my life, or else I'd have conjured a fireball so fast, your arse would be in the snow in the blink of an eye."

He was promptly ignored as both Amrien and Aeda were now throwing snowballs at each other, receiving multiple glances from the people in the village. To this he smacked his forehead with an open hand.

000

After getting everything they needed, the small group finally left the village behind them and began searching for the missing villagers.

"If we follow this path, it should take us straight to the barrow." Amrien stated, pointing in the direction they were headed.

"The sooner we get them back, the quicker we can get paid and back to Davon's Watch." Dauragon added.

"And what if Rana's right about a possible invasion? What if it's one of the alliances? Would you help the people of Bleakrock without being paid?"

"If it's the Covenant, I will gladly take them out...no payment needed."

Amrien crossed his arms. "By Y'ffre, you are like a bard with only one song to their name. Can you think of anything besides killing Emeric's people?"

Aedalyn sighed as the tension between the two grew again. Her gaze remained on the woods around her. An eerie silence gripped their surroundings and she suddenly stopped in place.

Amrien began looking about, his eyes narrowing in expectation, but Dauragon wasn't sure what to expect.

"Aedalyn." he said dryly.

Aedalyn nodded, drawing her bow. "Yeah...they're coming."

As soon as Aedalyn finished her remark, five wolves appeared from different spots around them.

"Time for some exercise." Amrien said with a smirk, rotating his left shoulder.

Dauragon wasted no time as he hurled a fireball at one of the wolves.

The wolf yelped in pain as it was set ablaze, running off in the direction it came from.

The other wolves growled in anger as they lunged out to attack.

Two wolves jumped at Amrien, whose blades were out and ready as one lunged out with its jaws open. Rolling out of the way, he spun around and stuck his dagger into its side.

Yelping, the wolf fell from mid air and onto the snowy ground. Amrien put the beast out of its misery by slicing its throat.

The second wolf barked as it nipped at Amrien's ankles. Amrien smirked as he brought his leg back and thrust it forward, kicking the beast in its nose.

With a growl, it made eye contact with Amrien who returned its gaze with a narrow-eyed glare.

The wolf knew it was outmatched and ran away into the brush.

Dauragon was dodging multiple bite attacks from the wolf who attacked him. Constantly sidestepping as he tried to recharge his spell. As the wolf began to lunge forward, it let out a yelp of pain as two arrows dug within its back.

The wolf fell to the floor lifeless as Dauragon shot his head up to see Aedalyn with her bow at the ready. A flash of movement caught his eye as a wolf appeared behind her.

"Pay attention!" he yelled, pointing behind her.

She quickly spun around to come face to face with the creature. She drops to one knee and stares it in the face.

"What are you doing?! Kill it!" Dauragon yelled.

"Leave her be, ash-skin!" Amrien yelled at him.

Dauragon glared at the bosmer. "What did you call me?!"

Amrien didn't answer as he stared at his sister. Dauragon turned his gaze toward her, his eye widens in complete shock at the scene before him.

Both Aedalyn and the wolf were still staring each other down. The wolf's jaw opens, snarling and revealing a good amount of razor sharp teeth.

Aedalyn didn't even flinch as she scrunched up her nose and continued to stare the beast down.

Its ears perked up and its face softens. For a moment, Dauragon could have sworn it bowed its head towards her before turning around and disappearing into the brush.

"What...just happened?" Dauragon questioned aloud.

"Nothing happened, mage." Amrien answered. "It knew it couldn't win, so it gave up."

Aedalyn stood up and placed her bow back on her back. She walked over to the corpse of the wolf she killed with her arrows. She pulled the arrows from it and bowed her head.

"Y'ffre, guide this wild spirit to your plane. Let it know that it was formidable and strong. We respect the life it lived and so shall it return to the earth."

Amrien was by the wolf he killed, doing the same thing and then began skinning the beast. Aedalyn followed suit, taking the fur from its body.

After what seemed like an hour, the group continued on their way down the path. The forest was still eerily silent, but you could hear the occasional bird or two. Aedalyn was fascinated by the snow, for she never really experienced it.

"You three, over here!"

Aedalyn, Amrien and Dauragon look over to where someone had called them. A Nordic man was limping towards them, gripping his right arm.

"Darj?!" Aedalyn called out, making sure this wasn't a trap.

"Aye." he answered, stopping in front of them. Eyeing the three armed individuals, he nodded. "I hope you can use those weapons. The dead have risen here at Skyshroud."

"Captain Rana's been looking for you. She's gathering everyone back to the village."

"I'll go back once that necromancer's been dealt with. Good luck in there."

000

With loud splash, Aedalyn is sent tumbling into the pool of water next to the Dragon Priest's tomb.

"Aedalyn!" Amrien yelled.

With a fit of cough's, Aedalyn raises her bow. "I'm alright!" she exclaims, placing another arrow into the string and pulling it back.

With an unnatural blue glow, the mage summons a corpse and skeleton from within the circle.

Dauragon lights a fireball in his hands, throwing it towards the reanimated corpse that was summoned. It is set ablaze and falls to the ground lifeless.

Aedalyn releases the arrow from her bow, piercing the shoulder of the necromancer. With a grunt of pain, the mage charges a spell and aims it towards her.

Before the spell could be released, Amrien creeps out from the shadows behind him and digs his twin daggers into the mage's back.

"Aedalyn, now!" he yells.

With a nod, Aedalyn fires another bow from her arrow and it lands in the mage's chest.

As Dauragon shoots another fireball from his staff, the skeleton falls to pieces before him. Dusting off his robes, Dauragon walks over to the altar and removes the spell on the dragon priest's corpse.

"Are you alright, sister?" Amrien asks, checking her for wounds.

"Just a bit soaked and fell on my arse. Nothing but my pride is hurt at the moment." she answered truthfully.

"We'll set up camp and get you dried off. Don't want you to get ill from this cold."

Aedalyn finds a note sitting on a stone table in the corner of the room.

"Severin Charnis,

The vile practice of necromancy is forbidden within the Lion Guard."

Aedalyn's face contorted slightly, Amrien following suit as he cupped his chin with his right hand.

"The Lion Guard? What the hell are they doing-" he stopped himself, eyes widening. "Oh Y'ffre..."

Aedalyn nodded, realizing the same thing as her brother. She looked down at the piece of parchment again, reading silently to herself.

Amrien couldn't help but notice Dauragon shaking beside him, a burning rage filling his eye.

"We need to find the rest of the villagers, fast!" Aedalyn exclaimed.

"Then let's hurry and tell Darj to go back." Amrien replied.

As Aedalyn and Amrien began walking back towards the door, Dauragon walked past the corpse of the mage they just fought and spat at him.

"Good riddance." he said to himself.

000

"The Covenant?! Here?! Troll's blood, I have to get back to the village right away!" Darj yelled at the group's sudden news. "I'll head back and see if I can get this wound seen to. I'm going to need my sword arm if we are going to get through this."

Almost reluctantly, he puts a hand on Amrien's shoulder. "See if you can find any more villagers on the island, we may have to evacuate soon."

Amrien nods. "We'll find who we can. Can you point us in the direction of Orkey's Hollow or Hozzin's Folley?"

He thinks for a moment, then nods. "If you head back to the village, Orkey's Hollow is directly north of it."

Dauragon starts walking in the direction of the village without a single word spoken.

Aedalyn's face contorts in worry as she watches Amrien glare at him as he leaves."Uh, thank you Darj. We'll help you get back to the village safely and head out once your safe."

000

Once they got Darj back safely, the three travelers found themselves at Orkey's Hollow. A nordic woman stood by a small fire, muttering to herself.

"Divines above, if I ever get my hands on him..." she whispers irritably. She suddenly lets out a small gasp as the group approached.

"Troll's blood, you scared me!" she yelled suddenly. She then crosses her arms and stares into the fire. "Come to prove your courage? So did my brother...now he's gone."

"Are you Rolunda?" Dauragon asked.

"Uh, yes. Were you looking for me?" she asks, puzzled.

"We have." Amrien replies. "Is your brother missing?"

She nods solemnly, then gestures to the cave behind her. "He's in that cave...somewhere."

"Captain Rana has asked us to find you, Rolunda. You need to head to the village." Dauragon ordered.

"I can't leave Eiman in there...since father died and mother left, he's all I have left." she stopped sharpening her blade. "You must go inside and get him back. I warn you though, The Frozen Man is a strange one."

000

"Well that was...interesting." Amrien half chuckled as he smirked at his sister. "How did you know what to say? That guy talked all kinds of nonsense."

Aedalyn shrugged. "I didn't to be honest with you. I just figured I would talk nonsense too...might as well have pulled it straight out of Sheogorath's mouth."

Dauragon didn't say a word. He just had his arms crossed, standing in his usual frustrated stance as they walked towards the next possible location to find missing villagers.

Some old ruins sat atop a snowy hillside as the group approached. Reaching the top, Aedalyn pulled an arrow back in her bow and began scanning for movement.

"I don't see- wait." she stopped, squinting her eyes as she aimed her bow. "There's a small group of ice creatures moving around down there."

"What?" Amrien chuckled. "That's not very likely, sis. Do you mean frost atronachs?"

Aedalyn lowered her bow, scowling at her brother. "How about you look for yourself, brother. I think I'd know that they were frost atronachs if I saw them!" she scowled.

Dauragon and Amrien looked down to where she was aiming. Amrien let out a whistle of amusement.

"Wow, they practically blend in." He chuckled. "They're spiders, how cute."

Aedalyn chuckled as well. "Remember when we use to take Kudri and Kari out to race? All the while squishing any spiders we saw out in the forest?"

Amrien nodded. "Y'ffre knows we were quite the handful back then." He points past the almost camouflaged arachnids. "There's a camp over there. Let's hope that they haven't gotten to whomever owns it."

Amrien and Aedalyn began walking down the hillside, getting ready to fight the creepy crawlies if need be. As they headed down, the pair noticed one less person with them, turning around.

Dauragon stood in complete silence, almost to the point where if someone had walked by him, they would have thought him frozen in place.

"Dauragon? What's wrong?" Aedalyn asked, looking to him for an answer.

With a shaky hand, Dauragon rose his staff up high. A large fireball shot from the tip and arced into the air behind the two siblings. With a loud cacophonous blast, the fireball landed among the cluster of spiders who had no knowledge of the groups presence.

Wide eyed, the two Bosmer looked to each other, back to the now charred arachnid carcasses, then to the now erratic breathing Dauragon.

"Geez, mage, overkill much?" Aedalyn asked with crossed arms.

Dauragon and Amrien's gaze met only long enough for Amrien to shoot him a devilish grin.

"Oh...this is going to be fun." Amrien said mid chuckle.

000

"Dauragon, come here a minute." Aedalyn called as they walked up the road.

Dauragon sauntered over and looked at her curiously. "What do you want?" he said a bit dryly.

Lifting her arm she put a hand on his head and began messing with his hair. He quickly smacked it away, causing Amrien to growl in anger at how he just treated his sister.

She snickered slightly at the dumbfounded look on his face.

"Calm down, mage, you've got some spider web in your hair." she grinned as she began to pull little pieces out.

Dauragon shivered, looking in the opposite direction of where Aedalyn was standing.

Amrien quickly stopped in place. "Guys, I hear fighting ahead, be ready for a fight."

The sound of two swords colliding together put the group on edge as they approached the top of the hill they walked on. In the distance, Amrien spotted a Dunmer woman fighting off what looked like a bandit of some kind.

"Aedalyn, can you get a good shot on that guy? That might be the woman we're looking for."

Aedalyn nodded and drew her bow. "Yeah, no problem."

Notching an arrow within the rest, she pulled it back into the bowstring and held for a moment. Concentrating her gaze on the man attacking the dunmer woman, she took a deep breath in and released the arrow.

With a low whistle it flew and hit its mark. The man let out a cry of pain as it hit him in the side, allowing the dunmer woman to kill him where he stood.

When the bandit slumped over, the dunmer woman turned her head towards the group, who began running over.

"Thank you...that was quite the shot. Not many people can shoot a bow from that distance."

"Lots of practice...are you okay?" Aedalyn asked.

"Yes, just a little out of breath. I'm Sergeant Seyne. I came from town to investigate this camp of outlaws."

"Captain Rana sent us to find you. We're gathering the rest of the villagers and bringing them back to town."

"So Rana's evacuating the town...I guess that boat really was a threat after all." she crosses her arms, a sort of defeated frown adorning her face. "Of course that's the least of our worries with the mine being plundered by these bandits."

"Why are they here?" Dauragon asked, now more willing to talk since Seyne was a fellow Dunmer.

Crossing her arms, an almost disgusted sigh came from her lips as she shook her head. "They're...alert, looking for something. Daedric artifacts most likely due to the rumors behind the family who owned this place. I can't be certain though."

"Well, I guess the real question is how can we help?"

Seyne looks to the body of the bandit she fought and looked back to the group.

"How are you at subterfuge?"

000

"Aww, look at the cute little daedra." Aedalyn chuckles as she points towards the stairs.

"Scamps...vile abominations." Dauragon spat as he charged a fireball.

"If that's all we have to deal with, shouldn't be too hard." Amrien retorted.

As soon as Amrien drew his daggers, Dauragon immediately lobbed a fireball in the small daedra's direction.

It hit the small creature and it cried out in pain. It turned its head towards Dauragon and snarled before receiving an arrow to its face. The small daedra fell to the floor, dead.

"Let's keep moving." Amrien ordered, leading the group up the stairs.

They turned to the right and stopped as flames rose from the floor in the doorway.

"Oh goody, more traps." Aedalyn said in the most sarcastic tone ever.

"They've never given us trouble before, sister. They certainly won't now." Amrien jested back. He narrowed his eyes at the Dunmer.

"Just tuck and roll, mage...surely you can do that."

Dauragon narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on his staff until his knuckles were white.

"Hey!" a voice echoed past the traps. "Quit fighting you two and get a move on!"

Amrien and Dauragon's eyes widened realizing Aedalyn wasn't beside them anymore.

000

"So what did you find out?" Sergeant Seyne asked, her foot briskly tapping the ground in anxiety.

"These bandits were hired by the Covenant to uncover a Daedric relic. Luckily, we destroyed what was causing the Scamps to come through the deeper part of the mines." Amrien revealed.

"A Covenant contract? I must report to Rana at once! That ship we spotted might be the start of an invasion!" she grits her teeth and curses. "Orc-loving Covenant cowards."

With a puff of smoke, Seyne vanishes. Her footsteps leaving prints as she walked out of the camp.

"That should be everyone Captain Rana was looking for." Aedalyn stated.

"Then let's head back and deal with the coming invasion." Dauragon added. "We're wasting time standing here." he placed his staff on his back and walked out towards the village.

"That guy has a one track mind, doesn't he?" Amrien questioned, receiving a shrug from Aedalyn in response.

000

Upon returning, Amrien went inside to report to Rana, leaving Dauragon and Aedalyn out on the balcony.

Aedalyn had her back to the railing, humming some kind of tune. Dauragon simply leaned against a column, eyes closed, in silence.

"So..." Aedalyn started, looking in his direction. "Why are you and my brother constantly fighting with one another?"

Silence.

"He's really not a bad guy." she revealed. "He's just really protective of me."

Yet more silence.

Aedalyn puffed out her cheeks in irritation. "Jeez...at least say something back." she mumbled.

"I don't exactly trust you or your brother." Dauragon said finally.

"Why not?" Aedalyn asked, her head tilted to the side. "We've proven ourselves to you, surely?"

Silence yet again as Amrien came out of Rana's office.

"We have a problem..." Amrien said grimly.

"Amrien? What is it?"

Amrien was silent before gritting his teeth. "The Covenant is here...they've taken the signal fire on the tower."

 _ **(Uh-oh...it seems that trouble has arrived to Bleakrock Isle. Can Amrien, Aedalyn and Dauragon get everyone to safety? I guess we'll have to find out! Hope you guys enjoyed this one...even if it was a little slow and full of beginner area filler. Next Chapter: Escape from Bleakrock! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	3. Escape From Bleakrock

**Scroll 3**

" _Escape from Bleakrock"_

The sun was beginning to set as Aedalyn, Amrien and Dauragon traversed the path leading to the tower. Aedalyn grew uneasy as she tread silently behind her brother.

With a quick motion of his arm, Amrien motioned for them to hide in some nearby foliage. They hid, nearly being seen by a soldier with a torch merely seconds later.

Amrien disappeared into the shadows, cloaking himself into the darkness and walked behind the Covenant soldier.

With a quick motion of his leg, Amrien caused the soldier to fall prone on his back and dug both daggers into his chest. With a gurgled moan, the soldier died instantly.

The torch was immediately put out by Dauragon's foot and kicked away into a nearby bush. Amrien dragged the dead soldier's corpse into the foliage where Aedalyn hid.

"That takes care of one of them." Amrien whispered to his sister.

Aedalyn looked down at the body of the Covenant soldier and frowned. The soldier's eyes were still open and Aedalyn ran her hand over his face to close them.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the man before her, which upon further inspection she noted him to be of Breton race.

"Why are you apologizing to that shell of a man?" Dauragon questioned irritably. "He's our enemy...you should have no sympathy for your enemy."

Aedalyn, for the first time since he had met her, glared coldly at the Dunmer.

"You have a lot to learn about the world, mage." Aedalyn retorted coldly, and began creeping her way to some more foliage.

Amrien had made his way towards another Covenant soldier, who seemed to be digging through some crates. Before the soldier could turn around, Amrien leaped toward him, daggers out.

The two blades dug within his chest and he cried out in pain. The body, along with Amrien, crashed into the crates that had been searched through prior.

From a camp across the way, two more Covenant soldiers stood up in alarm and began walking over to the source of the noise.

Dauragon took action, mumbling under his breath as a red flame formed within his left hand.

"I thought all tree-dwellers were quiet, rogue?!" Dauragon questioned over his shoulder, shooting the fireball from his hand.

Amrien stood from the broken crates and glared at him. "First spider I find is going straight to your face." he mumbled under his breath.

Aedalyn climbed a pile of logs that were placed on top of one another, pulling an arrow back within the bows rest.

"You were pretty loud, brother!" she shouted, releasing the arrow at another Covenant soldier who was idling near the base of the towers stairs.

"Oh, shut up!" he retorted, throwing one of his daggers at the same soldier.

The Covenant soldier fell to his knees and face first to the floor.

Dauragon clenched his fist as the two ablaze soldiers came towards him. With a stomp of his foot and the extension of his arm, he hurled a fist sized rock toward one of them.

It hit the orc soldier square in his face, causing him to fall prone on his back.

While the orc was on the floor, Dauragon rolled up his right sleeve to reveal a chain wrapped around his wrist. With a mere mutter under his breath, he set the chain ablaze, and threw it towards the Breton who turned back momentarily to help his comrade up.

The chain wrapped around his waste and with a vigorous pull, Dauragon brought him close.

With an evil smirk Dauragon glared at the now trembling Breton before him.

"To Oblivion with you, cowardly worm."

As a hand reached behind his robes, Dauragon kicked the Breton back and drew a two-handed sword. Muttering under his breath, the sword was set ablaze and sliced down at an angle.

The sword cut deep into the Breton's torso and also charred the skin around it black. With an agonizing cry, the Breton fell to his knees before being silenced by Dauragon's blade once more.

As Aedalyn and Amrien finished two Covenant soldiers who surveyed the village below, their eyes widened in surprise.

Screams could be heard below as dark, billowing pillars of smoke could be seen rising from some of the homes. Even the windmill, which almost served as the main symbol of the peaceful hamlet was set ablaze.

"They're here...we're too late." Aedalyn cried in defeat.

Amrien turned to his sister and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Not all is lost, sister. I'm confident that Rana and her men are making sure everyone is getting out safely." he looked up towards the tower and pointed. "Get up there and light that signal fire. I'm going to head down and meet Tillrani in front of the village just as Rana and I discussed."

"But Amrien I-"

Amrien lifted his hand up to stop her from speaking. "No buts sister..." he gritted his teeth in disgust. "As much as I hate to say this, I'm going to leave Dauragon here to make sure you get it lit without any interruptions. Then you two meet Tillrani and I back at the entrance to the village."

Aedalyn was reluctant but nodded and ran towards the tower. "Be careful!" she yelled behind her as she began to ascend the stairs.

Amrien stopped near Dauragon, who was standing over his recent kill like a senche over their newly hunted prey.

"Ash-skin...my sister is lighting the signal fire. Do not let anything happen to her or so help me I will not hesitate to slit your throat."

Dauragon was silent before giving Amrien a glare of his own. "Your threats do not frighten me, tree-dweller, so don't waste your time."

"Will you bring her back safely, mage, or not?!" Amrien yelled, feeling blood rush to his head in irritation.

000

Aedalyn's muscles ached as she continued up the tower's winding stairs. She reached a landing and leaned over to catch her breath.

Remembering the villagers of Bleakrock, she gained a second wind. Reaching the top, she was surprised to find no one guarding the signal fire.

With the torch she grabbed on one of the landings she stuck it into the hearth and watched as the flames set the logs ablaze and remained lit.

 _There, now to head down and meet Amrien and Tillrani at the entrance!_ She thought frantically as she descended the stairs as quickly as possible.

When she reached the bottom, Dauragon was there waiting to her surprise.

"Dauragon? I thought you would be in the village by now."

"Believe me, I'd rather be there than waiting for you." he said rather coldly.

"Well, tell me how you really feel." Aedalyn scoffed, giving him a playful smirk.

They both headed down the path and found Amrien kneeling down beside a blonde haired Nord.

"Amrien! What happened?!" Aedalyn yelled, running over to him.

The Nord woman was breathing rather harshly, blood pouring from a wound in her side.

"Too many...there were just too many of them..." she wheezed.

"Tillrani, my sister lit the signal fire...what happened?" Amrien asked, trying to hold her wound to stop the bleeding.

"It happened so quickly...they set fire to village. They began killing anyone who resisted."

"Bastards...!" Daraugon spat, clenching his fist.

"Narrald and I tried to protect the Earth-Turner family and the rest of the farmers." she coughed up a small bit of blood. "Denskar headed to the bunkhouse...Aera tried to take shelter in my h-home. Then they began to set the fires, laughing."

Aedalyn put a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy, how can we help you?"

"Please...you have to get water and save our people! I came to warn you, but the troops...they caught up to me." she coughed again and her eyes began to weigh down with exhaustion.

"You can't help me...don't come back for me."

"No, Tillrani, hang on!" Aedalyn yelled frantically.

Amrien put a hand on his sisters back. "Aeda..." he said solemnly, a look of worry on his face as he shook his head.

Tillrani nodded in thanks to Amrien.

"Find Aera...Denskar...Littrek...and Trynhild." A wheezy breath followed and she looked toward the village. "Rana's at the old tomb..." a smile crept across her face. "Tell her...I forgive her."

With a final breath, Tillrani's head fell.

"Tree-dwellers...find those missing people. I'll meet you at the old tomb." Dauragon stated coldly, his composure was tense and he gritted his teeth.

Amrien began to grab him. "What!? Hey, you're not seriously going to-"

"Don't try to stop me, savage!" he spat, whipping around to confront the Bosmer, a fireball forming in his right hand.

There was silence as the two stared each other down.

"Brother, stop..." this time, even Aedalyn was coldly staring at the angry Dunmer. "Let him go."

Amrien gritted his teeth. "Fine...do what you want. Go get yourself killed, ash-skin...I certainly won't care."

With that final statement, Dauragon ran into the village.

Aedalyn, who sat quietly during the final bit of the exchange, stared at the lifeless form of Tillrani. She took the sword and shield from the floor next to her, placing the shield in Tillrani's lap...and the sword in her hand.

With a silent prayer to Y'ffre and the Divines, she cupped Tillrani's cold cheek in her hand.

"Y'ffre, watcher of the forest, hear my prayer. Whatever you may think of me, this soul must find peace." she said with a quivering lip. "If you will not answer, I humbly pray to any other divine who may be listening."

Amrien watched his sister as she mentioned Y'ffre and the thought of her not answering Aedalyn's prayer.

It was for one simple reason...they broke the Green Pact, of which all Bosmer of Valenwood were sworn to uphold. And for that reason, Amrien knew that Y'ffre wouldn't be listening. He did, however, hope that whoever Tillrani worshiped, would answer Aedalyn's plea.

Amrien put a hand on Aedalyn's shoulder, squeezing tight in reassurance.

"Sister...we need to find the Earth-Turner family and get whatever survivors we can out to the old ruins."

Aedalyn stood at this and looked to her brother, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know..."

As she wiped the tears from her eyes, Aedalyn drew her bow and sighed.

"Let's find that well and rescue who we can. Then we'll usher everyone to the ruins and go from there once we find Rana and the others."

Both ran into the village, steeling themselves for whatever they were about to see.

000

"If the Covenant wasn't attacking, I would have thought ash-skin was doing this." Amrien said darkly as the two walked into town.

Bodies lay in the roads, livestock slaughtered and the homes began to burn. Luckily, however, most of the bodies seemed to be that of the Covenant troops.

The Bosmer siblings each carried a bucket of water and began heading to one of the houses on fire.

"We need to split up." Amrien ordered. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Are you sure?" Aedalyn asked. "There are a lot of Covenant soldier here."

Amrien points toward the town square. "I don't know...ash-skin over there is making them regret attacking Bleakrock."

Aedalyn looked over in the direction Amrien was pointing to see Dauragon fighting off at least five Covenant soldiers on his own.

Aedalyn nodded. "Alright..." she turned to her brother, concern adorning her face. "Be careful."

With a reassuring smile and a hand gripping her forearm tight, he nodded. "Always."

As Aedalyn threw the water from her bucket at one of the homes, she heard Dauragon fighting off what soldiers he could.

Little did he know however, as he was killing the last of his opponents, a Covenant pyromancer was charging up a spell and getting ready to set Dauragon ablaze.

Quickly dropping her bucket, Aedalyn pulled an arrow within the bow's rest, taking a deep breath in.

"Y'ffre...guide my hand." she silently prayed as she released the arrow.

Dauragon, who pulled his two-handed blade from a Redguard before him, felt the slightest bit of wind as an arrow flew inches past his face.

Quickly turning around at the sound of a painful cry, he saw a familiar arrow embedded in the chest of a Breton mage.

Turning around in the direction the arrow was shot, he saw Aedalyn standing with her bow in hand. She gave a quick nod towards him before entering the house behind her.

000

"Everyone, into the ruins, now!" Rana yelled as she motioned towards the door.

"Rana, my brother isn't back yet, please wait!" Aedalyn yelled, helping a villager walk with his arm over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get these people out before-"

"Hold! I have someone else here!"

"Amrien!" Aedalyn cried, rushing over to hug her brother. Looking down, she snorted at the sight before her.

Amrien rolled his eyes as he dragged an unconscious Dauragon behind him.

"He is _not_ gonna be happy when he comes to." Aedalyn chuckled, smirking.

"He'll deal with it...but will probably chew me out for it." he sighed in frustration. "I had to fight off at least ten of Emeric's men just to get him out of there."

Aedalyn's body tensed up at the mention of the leader of the Covenant. "Speaking of chewing out...we'll probably receive a good, long letter from him at some point."

"Don't remind me...it's hard enough knowing that we've killed some good men and women today." he added, still dragging Dauragon through the snow behind him.

"No doubt more to come..." Aedalyn said with a shudder. "I...I couldn't bear the thought of one of them being Darien..."

Amrien looked to the doorway of the ruins at Rana, pulling Dauragon over to her.

"Will you take this suicidal idiot inside?"

Rana nodded and began taking him into the ruins.

"Careful when he wakes up!" He shouted. "He'll probably still be in a fighting mood." he got an uneasy feeling as he looked over at Rana again. "Watch out for fireballs...he really likes to cast those!"

As Aedalyn looked toward the burning village once more, she shuddered at her recent statement. A reassuring hand grasped tightly around her shoulder.

"About your comment earlier..." he said with a sigh, "If I know Darien like you do, I know he wouldn't attack us without reason. Remember...he's in the Fighter's Guild now, and they don't follow any orders from any Alliance leader that may jeopardize one of their own."

"You're right...I just...this war is...stupid." Aedalyn huffed, crossing her arms.

"Come on...lets save what lives we can. I have a feeling we have a long road ahead of us."

With a nod, Aedalyn followed her brother inside. "Wait...what happened to 'Get yourself killed, ash-skin, I certainly won't care.'?" she questioned as the door closed.

"Shut up."

000

"The villagers you've rallied are ready to move." Rana stated.

"We've done everything we can...I'm sorry about Bleakrock, Rana." Aedalyn added, looking to her in apology.

"I wish we could have done more..." she was silent for a moment before seeming to perk up. "Well, then! Are we ready to get off this rock?"

"I suppose...who knows when the Covenant will start coming in."

"We'll lead the way through the tomb. The locals call it Last Rest. Darj and Seyne will bring up the rear and make sure everyone keeps moving."

"Will we make it through?" Amrien asked. "It won't be easy to get this many people out with possible traps and the undead."

"Tribunal willing." she replied. "I've studied a map of the tomb's layout, but I never dared to enter." her body tensed a little as she crossed her arms. "This place is old...the original inhabitants of Bleakrock rest inside...and not quietly."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Amrien joked, receiving an elbow to his gut.

000

The clattering of bones echoed through the catacomb hallways as Amrien kicked a skeleton in its rib cage.

"If only Indoril were here." Aedalyn added. "We could use the holy light of a templar right now." she yelled, shooting an arrow at a skeleton, cursing soon after as it bounced off the helmet.

"She would certainly be most welcomed." He agreed.

Dauragon groaned as he opened his eyes. When his vision cleared he realized he wasn't in Bleakrock village, but in a musty tomb.

"Where in Oblivion...?"

"Ah, look who's awake, brother." Aedalyn chuckled.

"Finally. Hey, ash-skin, how about you make yourself useful and start burning some undead!" he yelled at the Dunmer as he dodged a sword swing from a skeleton before him.

A very, unhappy glare met Amrien's gaze as Dauragon stood up with his staff. Clenching his fist, he mumbled a few words under his breath and a large rock flew from his hand and straight towards Amrien.

Amrien, eyes growing wide, quickly ducked out of the way as the rock went flying past his head. At the same moment he ducked, the skeleton he was fighting swung its sword, but caught the rock in the face.

The head of the skeleton completely shattered and the rest of the bones clattered to the ground.

"By Y'ffre, what in Oblivion was that for?!" Amrien yelled, clenching his daggers so tight his knuckles turned white.

"You...knocked me out...drug me away from my fight...and expect me...to be _okay_ with that?!" Dauragon yelled, launching a fireball in his direction this time.

"Dauragon, calm down!" Aedalyn yelled as she fired an arrow at a skeleton behind Dauragon.

"Stay out of this, Bosmer savage!" Dauragon spat coldly, spinning his head around to meet Aedalyn with a glare.

Amrien began walking towards him. "You leave my sister out of this you-"

Amrien was cut off as a hail of arrows fell from the catacomb ceiling, taking out the skeletons and nearly embedding into the two arguing Mer.

"By the divines above, would you two knock it off!" Aedalyn yelled at the top of her lungs. Her voice carried throughout the halls and was followed by silence.

"Amrien...go unlock that door for Rana before the whole place fills with skeletons." Aedalyn ordered coldly.

She turned her gaze to Dauragon and glared at him. "And you!" she yelled pointing. "I don't know who pissed in your morning gruel, but by Y'ffre, if you don't stop with that angry attitude of yours, I will really give you something to be angry about!"

There was silence as Dauragon simply walked away.

"Don't walk away from me!" Aedalyn yelled, running after him.

Amrien opened the door and Rana came running through with the villagers.

"Tribunal preserve me, what in Oblivion were you three doing in here? We could hear the yelling from the other side of the door." she looked towards Dauragon and Amrien, who were glaring at each other.

Aedalyn sighed heavily and gestured down the hallway. "Please, don't ask, Rana. Even I can't keep these two from fighting each other."

000

"Dauragon, pull that lever!" Aedalyn yelled as she shot an arrow at another skeleton.

Dauragon didn't answer, but the click of him pulling the lever was all Aedalyn needed to hear.

A scream echoed into the room they were in and looking up, the three saw Rana and the group of villagers fighting off some skeletons that had come out onto the walkway.

Darj and Rana were fighting them off, one falling off the walkway as Rana bashed it with her shield.

"We'll meet you on the other side of that door. Get going, we'll be alright!"

"Be careful, Rana!" Amrien yelled, as he ran with his sister and the brooding Dunmer out the door.

000

When no more threats found the tired, shaken and frightened group of villagers, everyone could breathe a little easier as they left the tomb.

Rana took them down to a boat, helmed by an Argonian sailor.

"This is Wind-in-Sails, he'll get us to safety."

"No guarantees on safety, Rana. We may be intercepted by the Covenant."

"For what I've promised to pay you, you'd better make sure we don't!" Rana yelled, receiving a playful smirk form Wind-in-Sails.

"Where are we headed if not to Davon's Watch?" Amrien asked.

"Dhalmora, a small town down the coast. They'll hopefully take these people in and we can focus on more important matters." an exhausted sigh escaped her lips as she runs a shaking hand through her tussled hair. "Are we ready to go?"

As the survivors piled into the boat along with a silent Dauragon, Aedalyn couldn't help but take one last look at the door they just left from. A small tug at her breeches forced her to look down as Finn climbed up and sat on her shoulder.

"Thought I'd lost you, little one. Glad to see you found me." she said to the fox with a smile.

Aedalyn turned to Rana, who was helping Wind-in Sails with the ropes that kept them docked.

"Let's get out of here."

 _ **(Phew, what a ride! Hopefully they reach Dhalmora without too much difficulty. With Bleakrock taken by the Covenant, what's next for our adventurers and the survivors of the attack? I guess we'll have to find out. Next Chapter: The Covenant Threat! ^.^ Look forward to it!)**_


	4. The Covenant Threat

**Scroll 4**

" _The Covenant Threat"_

The ride to Dhalmora was silent...eerily silent. The only conversation was when Rana spoke to Wind-In-Sails about possible routes to avoid.

Though they both acted like any person would during the attack, both Finn and Rexus made the most of the trip by playing with one another.

Aedalyn couldn't help but crack a smile.

"That little guy always finds a way to make news friends, doesn't he?" Amrien stated from one side of the boat, seeing his sister's smile for the first time in a while.

"He does...but will quickly take someone's eye out if he doesn't like them."

"That's true too." Amrien added with a smirk.

The area around them changed drastically from the cold environment of Bleakrock. Towering cliff faces surrounded them as they made their way through a small channel.

A warm wind blew into the sails with the smell of fire and brimstone. Even more curious was what she thought was snow, actually turned out to be ash. It came down ever so slightly, a hauntingly beautiful sight to be sure.

"There it is. Not much further now and we'll be on that beach and safely in Dhalmora!" Rana called out.

000

As the boats halted on the shores of the small beach, the villagers were greeted by two Argonians running in their direction.

"Is everyone alright?" the female Argonian asked.

"We're alive, but have suffered losses." Rana added, walking through the small group to the front.

"Rana?! By the Hist, what happened?" the male Argonian asked.

"A lot has happened, Barnaxi." she looks over to the female Argonian. "Good to see you An-Jeen...though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Barnaxi, go run to the village and get others to help you make a camp for these people. We must help them in any way we can."

Barnaxi ran for the village, leaving the survivors to their thoughts.

000

A camp was set up for the survivors of Bleakrock. Tents were strewn about with bedrolls inside for the villagers to sleep and recuperate. A central campfire with a cooking spit was placed within walking distance between all the tents.

To see three races working together, whether beneficial later on or not, gave Aedalyn a bit of hope. It was even more shocking at the fact that the Argonians and Dunmer were working well with each other, seeing as how Argonians were used as slaves to the Dunmer people shortly before the pact was signed.

Or so Aedalyn heard, anyway.

Once things had calmed and the people were fed and rested, Rana pulled Aedalyn and Amrien aside. Dauragon had walked off somewhere, but there was no point in searching right now.

Bringing them down to the beach, she crossed her arms in thought and sighed heavily.

A few moments of silence met with the small lapping of waves on the shore made the two Bosmer all the more anxious.

"The villagers are safe...for the moment. I can't even begin to imagine what would have happened if you three hadn't sailed into Bleakrock yesterday. Our village owes you a debt and there are no words to express our gratitude towards your actions." she stops, her demeanor changing drastically as her body tensed up. "But...the Covenant's still coming. We've got to get word to Davon's Watch, or things are going to get much worse than we've imagined."

"What could we do? Is there a way to get word?" Amrien asked, looking to his sister for ideas.

"For starters... _sprint_. If we act quickly, we might be able to alert Davon's Watch before the Covenant ships arrive."

Both Bosmer nodded in agreement.

"Just tell us where to go, Rana and we'll do what we can." Amrien added.

Rana patted down at her waist and brought out a small satchel.

"I know this isn't what you planned on happening for your contract, but if you can do this for us, we'd really appreciate it."

Rana hands the satchel to Aedalyn, who looked inside. Her eyes widened and she looked at Rana in shock.

"This is far too much, Rana, we don't need this much for-"

Rana lifts up her hand. "Please, it's alright. Think of it as extra coin for this small job your doing on the side."

"Thank you, Rana. We'll get there as fast as we can."

Rana smiled halfheartedly and nodded. "Let's just hope the Covenant isn't in any hurry." she pointed up towards the village. "Head to the watchtower, just past the village of Dhalmora, and tell the soldiers to light the signal fires along the coast. The fires will warn Davon's Watch that war is upon them."

As the two siblings left Rana, Aedalyn turned to see her gripping the hilt of her sword extra tight.

"Rana?"

Rana turned her head and smiled. "Yes?"

"Where will you go now?" Aedalyn asked, curiously.

"I"m going to rally the people here and in Dhalmora. Get the battle-ready mustered and send the non combatants to safety with Darj. It's just a precaution in case they decide to attack Dhalmora as well." she swiftly lifted her arm and pointed towards the village. "Now, hurry! The fate of Davon's Watch depends on you!"

The two siblings began jogging up the hill towards Dhalmora.

"No pressure or anything." Amrien teased.

"We've had worse fates depend on us, brother. The fate of one small town is nothing compared to what we've done in the past."

"Good point."

000

The back of Dauragon's head ached as he walked out of the market. He rubbed the back of his head and scowled.

 _That damn, tree-dweller...letting those bastards live and dragging me away._ He thought in disgust.

Then he thought about the Bosmer girl, how she gave him one of the coldest stares he had seen from any woman. It was strange, but at the time, he could have sworn it almost sent a shiver down his spine. It was certainly unfitting of the usual jovial Bosmer.

"Stupid girl..." he muttered under his breath before something bumped into him.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." An Argonian exclaimed suddenly.

"Just watch where you're going next time, you forker." Dauragon said coldly.

The Argonian's eyes seemed to widen at his remark, but quickly saddened as he ran off towards another home.

 _Damn Argonians_...he thought irritably.

He didn't have a problem with Argonians, but he couldn't tolerate people with no common sense.

Walking out towards the gate he noticed two familiar Bosmer run past him and out of it.

 _What are those two up to now?_ He wondered, then he shook his head. _What in Oblivion do I care? My job is done and I have no reason to concern myself with those tree-dwellers._

He suddenly looked down at the right side of his waist to see a small bag resting on his hip. Taking the bag, he peered inside to find 200 gold sitting within.

Looking in the direction of the gate, he groaned and began walking out of the village.

000

The two Bosmer, now out of breath from their little exercise, stood within the watchtower doorway.

"This place...looks like shit." Amrien jested, kneeling over as he caught his breath.

"Did a bull netch come in here? By Y'ffre this place is a wreck!" Aedalyn exclaimed.

"Sister..." Amrien said dryly as he put a hand on her back.

When she looked up at him, he pointed down at a Nord woman laying on the ground.

"Are the Covenant here already?!" Aedalyn exclaimed suddenly.

"It seems so." Amrien answered, his eyes narrowing. "Dammit, why is Emeric doing this!" he yelled, punching the side of the wall.

While Amrien knelt down beside the dead Nord, Aedalyn began searching the room for clues.

A ledger was on the ground and she began reading its contents.

"Amrien, it seems they sent out an order for kindlepitch a few days ago." she looks over at the dead Nord again. "My guess is that she was suppose to go pick it up?"

"Then we better head to the fort and get the kindlepitch. We'll need it t-"

A loud, cacophonous blast could be heard outside, startling the two Bosmer.

"What in Oblivion was that?!" Aedalyn yelled.

"No idea...but it didn't sound good."

"Hey, anyone in there? The Covenant's attacking the fields out here! We-"

Aedalyn and Amrien's eyes widened in shock at the voice outside. To their surprise, a Dunmer woman walked in, red and gold armor adorning her medium sized frame.

A scar across her right eye and dark black freckles stretching across her gray tinted skin.

A shield sat on her back and a mace was holstered to her side.

"By the Tribunal above!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Amrien! A-And..." her face softens as she stares at Aedalyn. Without a single word more, she runs up and hugs the Bosmer girl. Embracing her tightly, she breathes out a long held sigh of relief.

"Hi, Ravena..." Aedalyn chokes out, clearly seeing the relief on the Dunmer's face.

"By the Three, Aeda...you scared the hell out of The Pack and me." she said solemnly, still holding Aedalyn tight like she'd disappear in thin air.

"I'm sorry..." Aedalyn apologized. "But I'm here now and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I promise."

The two girls parted and Ravena put a hand to Aedalyn's cheek. "I'm holding you to that."

"Sorry to break the reunion, Ravena, good to see you, but you said the Covenant were attacking the saltrice fields?"

"Oh, right! Yeah, they started burning the crops and killing the guar. It's outright chaos out there. Luckily, no one is being stupid and trying to fight them at the moment, but I do remember seeing some Argonians fleeing in different directions. They may need help getting to Dhalmora."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Ravena. Is anyone else from The Pack here with you?" Aedalyn asked.

"No, we've been doing our own thing for a bit since this blasted treaty was signed, so we've been helping others when they need it. If the pay is good, of course." she stands confidently with her hands on her hips. "But don't worry, we're still the most renown group in the Fighter's Guild, to be sure!"

Aedalyn laughs at this. "That's good to hear, Ravena...it's really good to see you."

"Oh, come on, Aedalyn, we've had our mushy moment for the day. Time to get out there and deal with those Covenant bastards!" her form slumps slightly and her face contorts. "Uh...no offense to Darien, where ever he is."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have offended him even if he _was_ here." Amrien added. "We've got to get some kindlepitch, but it looks like we'll be fighting our way to the fort."

Ravena grinned and rubbed a finger under her nose.

"I've got just the thing to help you get there."

The two Bosmer looked to each other and tilted their heads, clearly confused.

000

Dauragon stood on the road leading to the watchtower, his blood boiling at the sight below.

 _There here._ He thought in disgust. _Now's my chance to get rid of them._

With a few mumbled words under his breath, a fireball formed in his hands and he threw it towards a group of Covenant soldiers.

They cried in pain as the fire burned through their clothes and onto their skin.

Dauragon smiled, but not before he was pushed down to the ground.

"For the Covenant!" a Breton Templar yelled as he drew his mace.

"To Oblivion with the Covenant!" Dauragon snapped. "Preying on innocent people for the sake of honor? How pathetic are you?!"

"Pathetic?" the Breton soldier turns to his comrades and laughs. "From where I'm standing, a lowly Dunmer mage seems to fit that description rather nicely."

With a flick of his wrist the Breton ordered someone behind Dauragon to attack as another group of three began walking towards him.

It was now six against one.

A rumbling growl, followed by a scream of surprise startled the Dunmer as he whipped around to witness two senche lions pouncing on the unsuspecting Covenant soldiers. On their backs were two familiar Bosmer.

Two arrows flew past him, embedding into the chest of two of his attackers.

Amrien hopped off his mount and landed on the Breton soldier who threatened Dauragon earlier, his daggers digging into the Templar's shoulders.

"Should have known you'd get yourself into trouble, ash-skin."

Dauragon glared at Amrien.

Quick as lightning, the hilt of a weapon made slight contact with the Bosmer's head, followed by an orc head getting bashed in next to him.

"Ow...that really hurt, Ravena." the Bosmer complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"How do you expect me to act when you make a degrading statement like that?!"

Dauragon turned to see a Dunmer woman on a painted horse. A scar stretched over her right eye, but seemed to have not damaged it at all. She sat atop the horse in red and gold armor. Her dark black hair was tied back in a tight bun, with a few strands falling to the side.

With one swift downwards motion of her blade, the blood on her mace splattered across the floor.

What was even stranger, was that her eyes were a bright violet shade.

"Guess it wasn't a surprise to find you out here, Dauragon." Aedalyn yelled, firing another arrow at a redguard soldier running towards them. The soldier fell on his back at the force of the arrow. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" Aedalyn asked on top of her senche lioness.

Dauragon just shook his head, throwing out his chain to pull a Breton night-blade into his two-handed sword.

"Well, we're heading to the fort to light the signal fires. You're welcome to join us if you'd like but...it's okay if you don't want to."

Dauragon kicked the Breton off his sword and scoffed.

"If the Covenant's here...you'll need all the help you can get." He answered.

"Well, hop on, Ash-walker." Ravena exclaimed, holding out her hand to help him onto her horse.

Dauragon stood there, reluctant to take her hand.

"Oh, come now, I don't bite. I promise." the Dunmer said with a smile.

Dauragon looked away, a bit flustered, before finally getting on the horse.

"Kari, let's go!" Aedalyn yelled, lightly tapping her feet against the senche's side.

"Kudri, you too!" Amrien added, doing the same motion.

The two senche purred in acknowledgment and sped off with the two Bosmer on their backs.

"Yah!" Ravena yelled as she clicked her heels into the horse's sides.

The group headed towards the fort, hopeful that they wouldn't run into too much trouble on the way.

000

"Kindlepitch? I'm fresh out."

"Damn..." Amrien cursed.

"Sorry...we had a bit of an accident in the storeroom with a lantern, I'm afraid. Suddenly, no more kindlepitch." the Dunmer stated, writing down some notes on her scroll.

"Do you know where we can get more? There was an attack on the watchtower, we have to get that kindlepitch." Ravena asked.

The Dunmer narrowed her eyes in thought. "Hmm...check the dockyards. Lineem just offloaded a fresh supply, I'm sure she'll give you some. When you see her, warn her about the attack, will you? She's such a fragile lizard...I don't want her going to pieces."

"We will, quartermaster, thank you."

The group returned to their mounts and hurried down the path towards the docks. A windmill sat on a hillside, turning ever so slowly.

Aedalyn couldn't help but remember the burning windmill in Bleakrock.

 _I won't let that happen again..._ Aedalyn thought solemnly. _Dammit Emeric...why are you doing this?_

"There it is! Hurry!" Ravena yelled.

They skidded to a halt in front of an Argonian woman, who flinched back in surprise.

"By the Hist, you scared the scales off me!" she yelled, her tail whipping about in frustration.

"Are you Lineem?" Dauragon asked. "We require your aid, immediately!"

"I-I am she...why do you ask? What can I help you with?" she asked anxiously.

"We need kindlepitch, badly!" Aedalyn exclaimed. "There's been an attack on the watchtower near Dhalmora...and they're currently burning down the saltrice fields!"

"You are sun-blessed for telling me. I can't believe they're in Bal Foyen!" she reaches into a sack next to her and hands Amrien the kindlepitch. "Take it, warn the watch! Have you spoken to Urona at the fort already?"

"She's the one who sent us to you." Dauragon assured.

"Xuth, she's a crafty one...very well, consider the docks on alert. If you're going to light the fires, I can help you get there. Follow me, sun on my scales."

Lineem ran off towards a bridge, leading the group over it.

"I'll take you to a secret tunnel!" she yelled as they ran. "It's usually a storage room but today, it's a secret from the Covenant!"

"We appreciate this, Lineem!" Ravena yelled, getting slightly out of breath due to the weight of her heavy armor.

Running past a group of Nords training, they turned a corner and found themselves near a pile of barrels a sacks that sat against a trap door.

"Here's the entrance. This will take you straight to the signal fires."

"Thank you, Lineem. Please keep an eye out for Covenant ships...they may come sooner than we hope." Aedalyn said in gratitude.

"We'll be ready." Lineem nodded. "Sun on your scales, my friends. May the Hist watch over you."

000

"Damn...they're here already." Amrien cursed.

"They definitely have a plan set in motion...how are you two handling this? You did use to work for Emeric after all." Ravena asked.

"Not as well as we hoped." Aedalyn answered truthfully. "Next time I see that pompous arse, he's getting a punch to the face!"

"Killing him would be the better option." Dauragon countered.

"Is killing always the answer with you?" Amrien asked. "By Y'ffre you are determined, I'll give you that."

"I'll take that as a compliment, antler-boy." Dauragon jested.

"Would you two save the bickering for later, we have some signal fires to light or Davon's Watch is done for!" Aedalyn whispered violently.

"I agree with Aeda, here. I would very much like to keep a place of business in Davon's Watch. We lose that city and we lose a prime spot here in Stonefalls."

"I have an idea." Amrien said with a smirk, handing Ravena, Aedalyn and Dauragon a slimy round ball.

Aedalyn scrunched up her nose. "Ugh! What in Oblivion is this thing!" she yelled out in disgust. "It smells like your nasty feet!"

"Oh, I see..." Ravena smirked, looking at Amrien. "You clever dog."

"Seriously, what are these?!" Aedalyn cried, holding the slimy ball between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Sterile netch eggs...so you _can_ come up with good plans, antler-boy." Dauragon smirked.

"Ha-ha, shut up and get ready to throw the damn things when we're close enough, okay?"

The group made their way towards the signal fires. "Two orcs stood at the first one, a Breton pyromancer stood on the bridge leading to the second, and two redguard soldiers watched over the second.

Looking down towards the road from the beach, Amrien spotted two small ships anchored to the shore.

"We'll probably have to fight our way out of here once we get the signal fires." he stated.

"Well, if you let me throw this nasty thing first, I'll take care of those down on the road with my arrows." Aedalyn said with a pinched nose.

Ravena couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, you're too cute, Aeda! Cringing over a netch egg!"

"I hate stuff that smell foul or slimy, okay! You can thank my lovely brother for that!"

A devilish smirk formed on Amrien's face. "I use to chase her with frogs as a kid. I use to put lizards in her bedroll and watch her squirm. It was pretty funny."

Aedalyn glared at her brother and kicked him in the shin. "Shut up!"

"Guys, knock it off before you blow our cover!" Dauragon spat.

The group walked over to the two orcs, who saw them coming and drew their weapons.

"Sis, you ready?" Amrien asked.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" they both yelled in unison, throwing their netch eggs.

The eggs hit the two orcs in the face, causing them to cough and nearly wretch at the smell.

A low, rumbling groan could be heard behind the group as a bull netch floated past and towards the two orcs. The two orcs cried in pain as the bull netch shot poisonous acid onto them.

The two siblings gave each other a high five.

"Celebrate afterwards, you two. We've got to light those signal fires!" Ravena yelled, already heading towards the Breton pyromancer on the bridge.

"Go ahead and light it, brother, I'll start getting rid of the obstacles on the road!"

"Watch out for mages!" he yelled after her.

"Always!" she yelled back.

Ravena charged at the Breton with her shield, bashing into him. While the pyromancer was stunned, she swung her mace, hearing ribs crack as it dug into his side.

The Breton cried out in pain, leaving him open again as Ravena swung her shield and pushed him off the bridge.

"Ravena, hurry up!" Dauragon yelled, rushing towards the two redguards by the second signal fire.

"There!" Ravena yelled, throwing her netch egg from the bridge. The netch egg, surprisingly, hit one of the redguard soldiers in the chest.

The bull netch began floating over. Dauragon quickly got within throwing distance and threw his netch egg at the remaining redguard.

The two redguard screamed as the bull netch shot the poisonous acid onto them.

"Ravena, light the signal fire, I'm gonna help the tree-dweller with the pests on the road!"

"You know she doesn't like to be called that!" Ravena yelled back, lighting the signal fire.

Both of the signal fires were lit and the rest of the soldiers on the road were either taken out or began running back to their ships.

"Alright, let's get going!" Amrien yelled.

Aedalyn, Amrien, and Ravena whistled into their fingers and their mounts came down the hill towards them.

"Let's meet Rana back in Dhalmora!" Aedalyn yelled.

000

"Aeda, Amrien, Dauragon! Thank Kyne you've returned!"

"Aera? What's wrong?" Aedalyn asked, getting off of Kari.

"Everyone...they're all gone. My family is gone!"

"Calm down, Aera, where have they gone?" Amrien soothed.

"To war...and they're outnumbered. I fear everyone we know will be dead before the day is out!" she cried frantically.

"Were we too late?" Ravena questioned...gripping the hilt of her mace tightly.

"Aera, tell us what happened." Dauragon prodded.

Aera's eyes filled with tears as she clenched her fist. "Damn the Covenant...my family was happy. Well, maybe not happy, but they were content."

"Go on..." Amrien soothed, rubbing circles on her back.

"The Covenant attacked in force when they saw the signal fires. Even now, they're marching on Fort Zeren. Darj took some of the villagers there, including my men."

"Should we go to the fort, then?"Ravena asked, getting on her horse.

"We have to. The Covenant will be upon them soon!" Aedalyn exclaimed, jumping onto Kari's back.

"Wait, Captain Rana learned of a second force headed to the Bal Foyen docks! She's leading a group of warriors to repel that attack, but without aid... I-I'm afraid you must choose."

"A second force?! Damn...this got far more worse than we thought." Amrien stated, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Surely we don't have to choose one or the other? Can't we get to both?" Aedalyn asked, frustrated.

"I don't think so..." Ravena answered. "We'll have to choose one or the other."

"Go to where you think your strength is needed...I can't help you decide that." Aera choked out. "It doesn't matter to me...either way, I lose someone in my family."

Aera began to sob into her hands, falling to her knees.

Dauragon gritted his teeth, stormed over to Aedalyn and hopped onto Kari.

"Head to the Fort." he ordered.

"What?" Aedalyn questioned.

"We're going to the Fort! I refuse to let anymore innocent people die today by these bastards." he looks over to Amrien. "If I make sure to keep your sister safe, will you and Ravena go to the docks and help out Captain Rana?" he asked.

Amrien was a bit taken aback. "Uh...yeah but..."

Without letting him finish, Dauragon clicked his heels into Kari's sides and she sprinted off.

"Aeda!" Amrien yelled.

"I'll be alright! Get to the docks!" Aedalyn's voice echoed as they disappeared from sight.

"My word...that friend of yours has a one track mind, doesn't he." Ravena jested, looking in the direction Dauragon and Aedalyn ran off.

"One, he's not my friend and two, you have no idea." Amrien groaned.

"Well then, you heard the brooding one. Let's go help this Captain Rana and save the day."

"After you, Indoril, I'm right behind you."

"You always are, little doggy." she teased with a devilish grin.

000

"That was pretty out of the blue, if you don't mind me saying so!" Aedalyn yelled as Kari continued towards the fort.

Silence.

"I mean...what makes you think we'll be able to get to both of the areas?! Can we really do it?!"

"Quit doubting our group and worry about our current situation!" he spat, making her flinch a bit. "Besides..." he stated calmly. "You weren't going to just choose one, right?!"

Aedalyn's eyes widened in surprise. "I..." she looked towards the direction of the docks and then towards the fort. "You're right...I wasn't!"

"Open the gates!" a Pact soldier cried.

The gates to the fort opened and Kari ran through with Dauragon and Aedalyn on her back.

"You two, this way!" Urona called, waving at them from some stairs. She began to run off.

"Kari, follow her!" Aedalyn cried.

"Aedalyn, Dauragon, you've come to help us!" Darj called. "Get inside and I'll fill you in!"

000

Amrien and Ravena continued down the main road towards the docks, when they were greeted by an Argonian slumped against the bridge.

Ravena got off her horse and ran to the Argonian man. "Are you alright?" she asked, a glowing light forming in her hand.

"The Covenant flooded the docks. We tried to surrender, but they didn't want prisoners. Many of us were gutted...and thrown into the sea."

"Is anyone still alive?" Ravena asked.

"A few...we scattered. Some barred themselves inside, but the Daggers put everything to the torch."

"I'm sorry you had to endure that." Amrien soothed.

"If it wasn't for that crazy dark elf...I'd be fattening fish." The Argonian revealed.

"It's alright now, I've healed your wounds. Try to get to Dhalmora if you can, the way is clear. We'll go look for everyone at the docks." Ravena assured.

Before they could get back on their mounts, the Argonian grabbed Ravena by the wrist.

"You can't look for them now. Fishermen from the docks are trapped inside the windmill...rescue them before they burn!" he cried frantically.

"Amrien, get over there, hurry! I'll finish up here and meet you at the docks!" Ravena cried.

"Are you sure?"

"Go, Amrien, go! Those people will die if you don't get to them!" she yelled at him.

"Kudri, let's go!" Amrien yelled, clicking his heels.

Kudri sped off towards the windmill.

 _Y'ffre, please let me make it._

 _000_

"We've prepared all we can, now we just pray to the divines that we make it."

"We're right here with you, Darj. The Covenant will be stopped today...I hope."

Darj sighed out in anxiety. "It's going to be a long day, my friends. I hope your ready for some dirty work. I want you between the refugees and the Covenant attackers. They're here...and they'll strike at any moment."

Aedalyn and Dauragon walked out of the bunk house and towards the center of the fort. Guards stood ready at each of the entrances, near any nooks and cranny's, and just around the fort in general.

Silence gripped the fort as a warm, ash-filled wind blew around each person standing in the fort.

A loud, cacophonous blast could be heard off in the distance. Aedalyn gripped her hands together in prayer.

 _Y'ffre, keep Ravena and my brother safe_. She prayed to herself.

Looking over, she saw Dauragon gripping his staff really tight, his knuckles white. His eye was narrowed in anticipation, looking about the fort for any signs of Covenant soldier.

"Dauragon?"

"What?"

"Promise me you'll be careful when firing your spells...I don't want any soldiers here getting caught in the blast."

"I'm not that reckless, tree-dweller. Worry about your aim instead of mine, would 'ya?"

Aedalyn whacked him on the back of the head, receiving a death glare from the brooding Dunmer.

"Stop calling me that, mage." she said irritably. "You don't like to be called ash-skin from my brother, how do you think it feels for a Bosmer to be called tree-dweller, or antler-girl?"

Dauragon scoffed at her statement, crossing his arms.

A bright light appeared in the center of the fort and through it came Covenant soldiers.

"They're here! The Daggers are here!" a Pact soldier cried out.

Another bright light off to the right...then to the left...and then popping up in other parts of the fort.

"Dammit, they're using portals to enter the fort!" Dauragon spat. "We have to get rid of those mages, fast!"

"I'm with you, Dauragon, let's do it!" Aedalyn nodded in agreement.

000

"Amrien, thank the Tribunal you made it! Help me defend these fishermen!" Seyne yelled, blocking an attack from a Redguard soldier.

"Sergeant Seyne! I'll be right there!" Amrien yelled as he used the shadows to teleport to her. His daggers dug into the redguard's back and he drug them down.

The redguard let out a blood filled groan as he fell to his knees and bled out.

Amrien stood back to back with Seyne and Ravena, who made it shortly before him.

"Glad you made it, doggy." Ravena teased.

"Shut up and focus, Ravena." Amrien huffed.

"Here they come!" Seyne cried as the soldiers surrounded them. "For the Pact, for Glory!"

 _ **(**_ _ **゜ロ゜**_ _ **Oh boy...things just went from 0 to 100 really fast! Fort Zeren is being infiltrated by the Daggers via portals and the docks are utter chaos! The battle for Bal-Foyen has begun, but the question is...who will live and who will die? Guess we'll have to find out! Next Chapter: The Battle of Bal Foyen! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	5. The Battle of Bal Foyen

(It's DONE! YES! YES! YES! *ehem* This chapter took me such long time to write. Anything battle or fight scene related just makes me cringe. I'm not very descriptive so I apologize if the fights are a bit lackluster. Hope you enjoy it! ^.^)

 **Scroll 5**

" _The Battle of Bal Foyen"_

"Aedalyn, take that mage out!" Dauragon yelled, pointing to the closest portal.

Without a word, Aedalyn pulled an arrow back into the string of her bow and took a deep breath in.

Metal clashed against metal as the entire fort courtyard filled with the sounds of battle. Battle cries echoed throughout parts of the fort as men and women of the Pact held their ground against the onslaught of Covenant soldiers.

As Aedalyn let her arrow fly, an orc templar stood in front of the mage who maintained the portal. Raising his shield, the arrow splintered as it made contact.

"Damn!" Aedalyn cursed. She looked in the direction of Dauragon, who had company of his own.

Dauragon blocked an oncoming attack from a redguard dragon-knight. Gritting his teeth, the redguard used all the strength he could muster to push Dauragon back.

"Attack the archer!" the redguard yelled.

The moment the redguard spoke, Dauragon took the opportunity to dig his knee into the redguard's stomach. While the redguard sputtered and coughed, Dauragon spun around and drove his sword down across the redguard's chest.

The sword lit up with intense heat as the flaming strike pierced the redguard's skin at the shoulder and cut straight down, ending near his right hip.

"That's what you get for letting your guard down to give orders, Dagger trash!" he yelled as he watched the redguard fall on his back and take his last breath.

"Aedalyn, take that mage out!" Dauragon yelled again, running towards a group of soldiers at another portal.

"Shut up already! I'm trying!" Aedalyn yelled spitefully, gritting her teeth.

"If you've got time to reply, you've got time to shoot another arrow! Hurry up!" he spat back.

"I'll shoot an arrow at you if you don't shut up!" Aedalyn retorted, pulling an arrow back into the bow's string. "Damn." she cursed to herself as she let the arrow fly.

000

Seyne thrust her sword into a redguard's stomach, letting out a battle cry as she led Ravena and Amrien into battle.

Like a wolf to the slaughter, Amrien ran with both his daggers in hand, spinning to avoid an attack by a Breton night-blade. The dagger in Amrien's right hand dug into the shoulder,while the dagger in his left pierced the stomach.

As blood poured from the Breton's wounds and out of his mouth, Amrien continued moving forward, pushing the daggers even deeper into the skin.

Ravena, maul in hand and shield in the other, began reciting a prayer as she blocked an arrow. Raising her maul in the air, her shield lit up and a bright light flew out. It made contact with the archer and knocked her on her back.

Running up to the now prone archer, Ravena whispers "Forgive me." and swings her maul down.

As the group fought off Seyne's attackers, a group of Argonian soldiers ran from the nearest bridge towards them, battle cries of their own filling the air.

"Looks like the cavalry's here." Amrien noted, digging his blade into a redguard's side.

"Egg-brothers, protect the sergeant and push those Covenant dogs into the sea!" an argonian woman yelled.

The argonian woman ran over to Amrien and Ravena, ready to back them up.

"Good to see you again, Bishalus." Ravena greeted.

"Xuth, you as well. I hope you don't mind me interrupting." the argonian replied, swinging her sword at a Breton who got too close to the group.

"Not at all." Ravena replied. "I'd introduce you…." she noted, nodding her head towards Amrien. "But I think you'll agree when I say now is not the time?"

"Indeed, ash-walker. I would very much like to give these Covenant dogs a taste of the sea!" Bishalus yelled, kicking the same Breton in his holy place.

"Y'frre, help that poor man." Amrien cringed, using pure shadow to leap onto an unsuspecting redguard.

The battle continued. Scream over scream, metal against metal and the occasional sounds of someone hitting the water echoed off each wall. If someone who had no ties with either the Pact or the Covenant were watching this battle, they would no doubt say it was dead even.

"Amrien, we can take it from here. I need you to find Trynhild and Rana, we'll meet on the other side of the docks!" Seyne yelled over the battle. "Ravena, take all the fishermen who can walk to the tunnel!"

Ravena smacked Amrien on the back. "See you on the other side, Amrien. Don't get yourself killed."

Amrien merely nodded and began running up the ramp of a docked ship.

As he crossed the center, two Covenant soldiers were waiting at the other side, standing with their backs turned.

With a devilish smirk Amrien ran up, jumped into the air and kicked the two soldiers in the back.

Caught completely off-guard, the two soldiers lost their footing and tumbled down the opposite ramp.

Before they could stand, Amrien hopped onto their backs and made them stay face down in the dirt.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen a dark elf woman paired with a nordic woman, would you?"

The two covenant soldiers beneath him growled in anger, still writhing.

Amrien playfully smacks the Breton's face, then pinches the Redguard's cheek and pulls it.

Finally realizing that they wouldn't talk, a frustrated sigh escaped Amrien's lips.

"Of course not….." he grinned. "They probably all look alike to you."

Standing back up, Amrien kicked his foot into both of their faces, knocking them out.

"Take a nap, boys…..you deserve it." he said sarcastically.

000

Flames engulfed the courtyard as Dauragon unleashed a fireball onto Covenant forces. Their screams bounced off the walls of the fort, sending a chill down Aedalyn's spine.

One lone archer, who wasn't caught in the blast, began to draw an arrow into his bow.

Aedalyn, being the quickest, drew an arrow back into her bow and fired.

Narrowly flying by Dauragon, it entered the redguard's forehead. The redguard fell back, lifeless.

Dauragon, simply walking past the remains of his attack, stuck out his hand and closed the final portal.

A frustrated sigh escaped Aedalyn's lips as she lowered her bow.

"Thanks for that." Dauragon added through the somewhat silence.

"No problem…." she said dryly as she continued to stare at the charred remains of the Covenant soldiers.

"Are you going to pray for them too?" Dauragon asked coldly.

There was a moment of silence as she stared down at the remains.

"Maybe…..is it any of your business if I do?" she replied.

"They're our _enemy_ ….they are the ones who caused this. You should have _no_ sympathy for the enemy."

With that, Aedalyn hit him in the back of the head with her bow.

Dauragon grew angry at this, an irritated growl forming in the back of his throat as he stared Aedalyn down.

"You have a lot to learn, mage." she retorted, giving him an icy glare of her own.

The two continued to stare each other down, when Dauragon noticed a dull shade of crimson falling down Aedalyn's left arm.

"You're injured." he said dryly.

"It's nothing….." she replied.

"Aeda! Broody one!"

Aedalyn snickered at the name that was given to Dauragon, who was not happy about it.

Darj came running up to the both of them, out of breath. Sweat poured from his brow and dirt caked his face.

"Darj, take a breath, what's wrong?" Aedalyn asked as she put a reassuring hand on his back.

"The south gate….." he gasped out. "Denskar and Littrek are in over their heads. They can't hold them off for much longer."

"We'll help them, Darj, don't worry." Aedalyn replied, receiving a nod from Dauragon.

"I'm heading for that building over there. Get to Denskar and Littrek, quickly!"

Aedalyn and Dauragon began running towards the south gate.

"Don't die, you damn Nord!" Dauragon yelled over the sounds of the battle.

"You as well, ash-walker! Find Aera once you help the others! She'll tell you our plan afterwards!"

000

"Shit, Trynhild, I finally found you!" Amrien yelled as he stepped into a storehouse.

Trynhild, slumped against the right side wall, looked up weakly as she held her side.

"A-Amrien? Is that you?" she questioned weakly, wincing as she tried to move.

"Don't move, Trynhild….what happened?"

A few wheezy breaths escaped Trynhild's lips as she struggled to speak.

"I….I fell fighting beside Captain Rana, during the battle. She…..hid me here and ran onto the ship." she stopped momentarily to catch her breath. "She's going after the Covenant commander."

Amrien cursed at this. _Why in Oblivion would she go alone?!_

"Please…..find her and help her stop him. He…..he's the one who burned Bleakrock."

Clenching his fist, Amrien nodded. "I'll find her Trynhild….I promise. Stay here and rest."

Walking over to the doorway, he picked up a shield and a sword from a dead orc. He walked back over to Trynhild and handed them to her.

"I don't know how good you are with a sword and shield, but use these to protect yourself in case someone who is not from the Pact comes in."

Trynhild nodded weakly and sat the shield in her lap.

"Hurry….don't let her die alone. Fight well….and kill that bastard!"

Amrien ran out of the storehouse and back into the fray. Running past Pact soldiers currently in battle with Covenant forces, he found himself at the docks.

A Breton fire mage noticed and began charging a spell. Before she could release the spell, Amrien kicked her off the dock and into the water below.

"Try casting your spells now, mage." he said coldly.

Continuing down the docks, knocking more Covenant soldiers into the water as he went, Amrien finally found himself at the ship.

Standing on the deck, Rana began entering the ship.

"Rana!" Amrien yelled.

She turned around to see him coming her way. "Amrien?! What are you doing here?!"

"I just came from Trynhild, she told me what happened and I came over as soon as I could. I'm glad I got here before you decided to fight the commander alone."

Her face saddened at the mention of Trynhild. "H-How is she?"

"Alive….for now. We have to end this quick if we are to send a healer her way."

"I agree….let's get in there and take care of this Covenant bastard! He's the one who commanded the slaughter at Bleakrock!" she clenched her fist in anger. "This ship will be his grave! The coward hides belowdecks…follow me."

000

An arrow flies from Aedalyn's bow, digging into the shoulder of an attacking Covenant soldier. The Orc turned his head towards her and snarled, ignoring Littrek, and began running towards Aedalyn.

As the orc ran towards her, Littrek dug his sword into the soldier's side, a pained groan following.

"I did it! I gutted him!" Littrek yelled.

"Good job, Littrek, but we're not done yet! Help me!" Denskar cried, holding up his shield.

Dauragon grabbed the injured orc, a deep growl-like battle cry escaping his lips.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he yelled, kicking the orc to the ground.

Raising his sword, Dauragon was ready to bring it down onto the injured orc.

"I yield! I yield!" the orc cried, raising his arm.

"Dauragon, stop!" Aedalyn yelled.

"Why should I?!" Dauragon spat.

"He's surrendering, let him go!" she yelled again.

Dauragon didn't listen….thrusting the sword down into the orc's stomach.

Aedalyn cursed at the stubborn dark elf. She knew that he hated the Covenant, but for reasons she did not know. Even so….why would he kill those who surrender?

 _Does his hatred blind his reasoning? How can he just kill someone who surrenders?_ She thought as she pulled an arrow back into her bow.

She let the arrow fly, watching as it hit a Breton mage who tried to cast a fire spell on Denskar.

Denskar finished the mage off, thrusting his sword into the stomach.

"Well fought…." Denskar praised, catching his breath. "You as well Littrek."

"Are you two alright?" Aedalyn asked, strapping her bow back behind her.

"Thanks to you….we would have been defeated if you hadn't shown up. Aera rejoined us after the portals were closed, but then those guys caught us off-guard."

Littrek leans over, placing his hands on his knees.

"That….was too close." he gasped out.

"Where is Aera? Darj sent us over to help you."

Denskar pointed to a building not far from them. "Over there. She'll want to speak to you. We were about to come find you two before these Covenant bastards caught us by surprise."

"You two go talk to her, we'll continue to watch the south gate for anymore uninvited guests." Littrek said with confidence.

Denskar smacked him on the back of the head. "Ice-brain! Don't get too cocky!"

"Trolls blood, father, why'd you have to hit me like that?!"

"Because you're an idiot, that's why!"

Dauragon rolled his eyes as he dragged Aedalyn towards the building. Within, Aera was tending to a wounded soldier.

"Aedalyn, Dauragon….it's good to see you. I came to be with my men. The Daggers almost had us."

"We're glad you're safe, Aera." Aedalyn said with a smile.

"You're injured." Aera said with worried eyes.

"It's just a scratch, I'll be fine. It barely grazed me."

Aedalyn watched as Aera ripped a piece of her dress and wrapped it around the wound.

"There. That should stop the bleeding until someone takes a look at it."

"Thank you Aera….you didn't have to, really."

"You've helped the people of Bleakrock. This is my way of saying thank you." she brushed some dirt from her dress and sighed. "Now, go. Darj is waiting for you."

"Where did he go?" Dauragon asked.

"To the keep….he said something about a "master portal" opening at its heart."

Dauragon lifts his right hand to his chin. "That would explain the scattered portals around the fort…..a distraction for the main force, maybe?"

"A Covenant general is coming through. If he gets in….."

"Shit…..we need to get over there Dauragon. I'm sure you have no problems dealing with a Covenant general?"

Dauragon stared at her coldly. "What do you think, tree-dweller?"

"Call me tree-dweller again and I'll do to you what you did to that surrendering soldier." she retorted hotly. Glancing back over to Aera, she nodded. "Thank you Aera, we'll meet Darj at the keep. Stay safe."

"You as well…..and Aeda?"

"Yes?"

"I….just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Aedalyn's brow rose in confusion. "For?"

"When you and your brother arrived on Bleakrock, a lot of us were afraid. We thought you were possible Dominion spies and didn't want to trust you." she stopped, clutching her dress tightly. "So on behalf of those, including myself, who didn't trust you…..I'm sorry."

Aedalyn smiled and put both hands on Aera's shoulders. "It's in the past, Aera…..my brother and I wouldn't have blamed you and the villagers for thinking that way."

"Can we get a move on? We have a general to kill, remember?" Dauragon questioned from the doorway.

"Don't get your robes all twisted, mage. We're going."

With that, Aedalyn and Dauragon ran towards the keep….where the leader of the opposing forces waited.

000

"Your forces are being defeated as we speak….surrender, or suffer for what you did at Bleakrock!" Rana yelled to the Breton soldier before her.

A laugh escaped the commander's lips. "You stupid ash-skin…..you're too late."

"What?"

The commander's laugh echoed through the boat. "While you were busy dealing with us…you left Fort Zeren defenseless!"

"Wanna bet on that?" Amrien asked with a devilish smirk, crossing his arms.

The Covenant commander's face contorted in confusion.

"My sister and a broody Dunmer are helping Fort Zeren as we speak. You have not won, Vette."

The commander's eyes widened. "H-How do you know my name?!" he yelled in surprise.

"I saw you quite a few times while in the presence of King Emeric…..I'm quite shocked to have seen you here." Amrien answered, drawing his daggers.

"Y-you're…..you're one of the Bosmer siblings who helped rescue King Emeric…b-but why are you-"

"Family comes before loyalty, Vette….surely you know that." Amrien darkly answered, walking towards him. "And what you've done to the people of both Bleakrock and here in Bal Foyen is unforgivable."

General Vette laughs. "You can't be serious?! You care about these other races?! We're at war!" he yells. "Or have you forgotten about the the empty Ruby Throne in Cyrodill? King Emeric, that Aldmeri bitch of a Queen and the drunkard King Jorrun are all trying to obtain the right to sit there!"

"I'm fully aware that war has come to all parts of Tamriel….but it doesn't mean I'll stand idly by while innocent people die. The war is in Cyrodill! Not in Skyrim….not in Morrowind….not in Black Marsh, or anywhere else!"

"You may defeat me here Bosmer trash, but as we speak, a large force is making it's way to the port city of Davon's Watch!" he laughs at this. "You're too late!"

As he continues laughing, he stops…..interrupted with a gurgled cry.

Piercing through his gut was a sword…..and behind him stood Captain Rana. Her deep, red eyes giving the most blood curdling glare that even made Amrien's knees buckle.

"You will die for the lives you took, Covenant dog." She threatens in his ear, driving her sword upwards while it still pierced through him.

Amrien didn't stop her….not that he could. He didn't blame Rana for what she did….to be honest, he would have done the same. Especially when it came to his sister.

The sounds of battle died outside and were replaced with cries of victory. A long, held in breath could finally escape Amrien and Rana's lungs.

"Let's get off this hulking piece of firewood….the Pact has won this day." Rana said with a smile. "I'm sure Centurian Mobareed will want to thank you."

"Not just me, but you as well Rana." Amrien replied with a smile.

Rana's face contorts in pain.

"Are you okay?" Amrien asked.

"Yes….I'll be alright. I'm just thankful that I did right by my mistakes at Bleakrock today." she added. Looking back up at him she smiled weakly. "Thank you, Amrien…..I will not forget you."

Amrien chuckles. "Come on, Rana, you act like we'll never see each other again. Let's go celebrate."

Amrien walks out of the door and up the stairs to the deck, leaving Rana alone.

As Rana removes her hand from her side, now stained with crimson, she smiles.

"I'm sorry."

000

Aedalyn and Dauragon were sent flying back, unable to clsoe the master portal. Stepping through was a Breton mage, the tip of his staff ablaze with fire magic.

"For Hammerfell and High Rock!" he yelled, charging a fire spell.

Aedalyn immediately shot an arrow from her bow, watching it pierce the left shoulder of the mage. The mage's hood fell back and Aedalyn's eyes widened.

 _General Emax?_ She questioned. _What the hell?_

"Quit gawking, tree-dweller! Fire some more arrows!" Dauragon yelled as he ran in with his two handed sword.

The Breton mage, or General Emax as Aedalyn knew him, began to step away from Dauragon. He threw a fireball towards Dauragon, who side stepped and watched it hit the furthermost wall.

An evil smirk crept across Dauragon's face as he chuckled. "You're not the only one who knows how to play with fire." he threatened, saying a few words under his breath and setting his sword ablaze.

With two blows to the general's chest, Dauragon cut the mage deeply.

"Now, Bosmer!" Dauragon yelled.

Aedalyn rolled her eyes. "This guy needs to start calling me by my name or so help me…." she draws an arrow back into the string of her bow and takes a deep breath in.

Time seemed to slow as she tried to focus past the fire caused by Dauragon's blade and releases the arrow.

It flies passed Darj, who was busy dealing with the redguard dragonknight that came through the portal, and embeds itself straight into Emax's forehead.

Without a sound, Emax falls to the floor, lifeless.

Darj tackles the redguard to the floor, holding him down.

"Broody one, help me tie this bastard up. We need to question him!" Darj yelled.

Dauragon growled at Darj, tired of the nickname being given, but reluctantly walked over.

"Don't kill him, mage!" Aedalyn yelled.

"Shut your trap, nature-lover, I'm not." Dauragon threatened irritably.

Darj handed Dauragon some rope and they proceeded to tie the redguard's hands.

Dauragon tied the ropes extra tight, receiving a pained hiss from the redguard.

"Well fought!" Darj yelled, his voice echoing throughout the keep.

"You as well Darj, are you hurt at all?" Aedalyn asked, putting her bow back on her back.

"Nothing I've never had before, comrade. It'll all be better after a stiff drink." he chuckles.

"Thank the divines for that." she added, sighing out heavily. She suddenly gasped when a thought crossed her mind. "What about the docks?!"

Darj's face saddened. "I hate to think what's transpired there….I hope we haven't lost too many."

"I have to go there!" Aedalyn cried, rushing for the door.

Before she could open the door, a Pact soldier came running in.

"Darj, the forces from the docks have arrived!"

"Let them in!" Darj yelled, following Aedalyn outside.

Dauragon followed silently, his gaze still upon the lifeless form of General Emax as he dragged the redguard captive by the collar of his armor.

000

"Centurian Mobareed, it is good to see you still stand." Darj greeted, holding his hand out.

Mobareed returned the gesture by grabbing Darj's hand. "Xuth, you as well, Darj. It warms my scales to see you and the forces of Fort Zeren still standing." he stops, his face saddening. "Well….almost everyone."

"Amrien!"

Amrien looked up to have his sister collide into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Hi, sis." Amrien groaned, hugging his sister.

Dauragon rolled his eyes as he tossed the redguard captive towards some Pact soldiers.

"Deal with this trash, will you?"

The two soldiers looked at each other and then back at him, nodding.

"Tell me truthfully, Mobareed…how bad are our losses?" Darj asked.

"As bad as you would expect….we have lost many today. We shall not forget their sacrifice." he looks over to a group of soldiers who were carrying two bodies by horseback.

"Amrien? What's wrong?" Aedalyn asked, watching her brother's demeanor change drastically.

Amrien couldn't even look up….not wanting to.

"Rollie!"

Eiman's heartbreaking cry of shock filled the fort. He proceeds to wail and curse the Covenant.

Ravena walked over to him, kneeling down beside him. She places a hand on his back and says a silent prayer.

"Rolunda fought well, Eiman….she protected a lot of people who were trying to escape. She died a warriors death…." Ravena added, placing her other hand on Rolunda's cheek.

"I don't care!" he cries, pushing Ravena away. He hunches over, holding Rolunda close to him and sobs.

Aedalyn, rising from where she sat with her brother, walks over to the other body and nearly falls to her knees.

Lying on the stone floor was none other than Captain Rana.

"H-How?!" Aedalyn cried.

"She was stabbed….I don't know when." Amrien answered. "She killed the commander with me and when we got off the boat…..she…..she collapsed on the docks." Amrien couldn't finish….fists balled up and whimpering breaths as he fought back tears through gritted teeth.

"Rana died in his arms….." Trynhild finished, walking over with her hand on her side.

"Trynhild!" Aera cried, running over with Denskar and Littrek.

"Amrien…..I'm so sorry." Aedalyn breathed. Bringing her brother close for a hug.

"She….didn't tell me how badly she was wounded." he choked. "I….should have noticed!" he yelled, tears staining Aedalyn's shoulder now.

Aedalyn did everything she could to hold back her own tears.

"No….no, it wasn't your fault." she soothed. "I think….I think Rana knew what would happen….and she didn't want to give you false hope."

"But still!"

"I know…..I know."

"Brothers and Sisters of the Pact! Let us all stand in silence for those we have lost today….even for the bastards who caused this, for they did not deserve the deaths we brought them!" Bishalus yelled to the forces in Fort Zeren.

As ash fell from the sky…..and the setting sun began its descent…..the forces of both Fort Zeren and Bal-Foyen's docks, mourned their losses.

(With the battle of Bal-Foyen won, can the Pact recover from it's devastating losses? Will Aedalyn, Amrien and Dauragon make it back to Davon's Watch before the Covenant can begin their siege on the city? Let's hope so! Next Chapter: Delaying the Daggers! Look forward to it! ^.^)


	6. Delaying the Daggers

**Scroll 6**

" _Delaying the Daggers"_

After the dead were given a proper burial, the people of Bal Foyen celebrated their victory.

As for the group who helped earn the Pact's victory against the Covenant, their task was not yet finished.

"The Pact owes you a debt. We almost lost the docks and Fort Zeren. If you had not intervened, all these people would have died….and our losses would have been far greater than we imagined." Mobareed said with a hand to his chest. "Saving lives is never a small victory….thank you."

Amrien finished tightening his knapsack to Kudri. "It wasn't just us, Centurion….the people of Bleakrock helped as well." he stopped looking over at the group from Bleakrock as they continued to sit in silence as the last of Rolunda and Rana's ashes burned. "I'm just sorry we couldn't save everyone."

"I wish you could stay here and celebrate with us." Darj adds. "But more lives will be lost if you three don't get to Davon's Watch."

"Make that five."

Amrien, Aedalyn, Dauragon, Mobareed and Darj looked over to see Ravena and Bishalus walk over.

"Ravena, you aren't staying here?" Aedalyn asked.

"No, I have to report to the Fighter's Guild on what happened here. You know how Sees-All-Colors gets when things aren't reported."

"Bishalus, you too?" Amrien questioned.

"I sent Gena with the refugees….she's still waiting for me to come back. I told her I'd meet her there when it was over." she sighs out heavily. "Though she might think I'm dead by now."

"I wouldn't worry too much." Ravena reassures, putting a hand on Bishalus' shoulder.

"I suppose not." Bishalus reaches into her own knapsack and takes out a small bag of gold. She hands it to Ravena with a smile. "I still have to thank you for finding Gena for me."

"It was no trouble, really. I don't need to be paid for that."

"Just take the damn coin, Ravena." Bishalus groans, shoving the bag into her chest.

"Are you leaving already?" Seyne asks, walking over.

"Yeah….we have to warn Davon's Watch about the Covenant. It will be much worse if we don't." Dauragon adds.

"I understand. I hope you all stay safe. May the Tribunal watch over you, friends. Even you, Dauragon."

Dauragon scoffs, but nods after a few moments of silence.

"Bishalus, would you like to hop on my horse with me?" Ravena asks.

"No, I have my own way of getting there." she puts her pointer finger and thumb together and blows into them. A loud whistle echoes through the courtyard, followed by a guttural whine.

Running from the southern gate, a green skinned guar with yellow spots skids to a halt next to Bishalus.

"My friend here will get me to the Stonefalls gate in no time." Bishalus grinned.

"Alright then, I think we're ready." Amrien said with a smile, hopping onto Kudri.

Aedalyn, Ravena and Bishalus got on their mounts as well, ready to head out.

"Dauragon, a moment before you go." Seyne called, motioning him away from the group.

Dauragon's brow rose in confusion.

There was a moment of silence as the two stood facing each other.

"What do you want?" Dauragon asked a bit rudely.

Seyne suddenly put both of her hands on Dauragon's face, causing him to flinch.

"You've been through a lot….." she said suddenly, letting go of his face afterwards. "You know…..when I got back to the village after you helped me with the bandits, Rana told me that you reminded her of herself."

"Is there a point to this? We have somewhere to be, Seyne, in case you forgot."

She laughs. "Of course, of course…..my you really are quite broody aren't you?"

Dauragon growled at this.

"Calm down. I mean no offense." she smiled and looked up at him. "I've seen how you fight against the Covenant…..it's quite terrifying, if you must know."

"The Covenant deserves to die….no other reason for the way I do things." he added with crossed arms. "Besides….it's none of your business anyway."

"True." Seyne replied. "But there is a bigger picture I think you're failing to realize."

"And that would be?"

Seyne raised her hand to Dauragon's face and forcefully turned his head to the group on their mounts.

"Them." she answered. "You have people who will help you. You just…have to _let_ them help you. I know that's a little hard to do since, more than likely, you all have only known each other for a while…but, give them a chance." she chuckled. "They may surprise you."

"What a waste of time." Dauragon growled. "I'm going." As he walks away he turns around to face her again. "Stay out of trouble, sera."

As Dauragon spoke the last word in Dunmeris, Seyne smiled.

"En ohn sha, ser." she answered.

Dauragon actually smiled at this, having not heard the Dunmeri language spoken in a long time. He walked back over to the group and looked at the two Bosmer siblings.

"You ready to eat Kudri's dust, sister?" Amrien asked with a devilish grin.

Aedalyn laughs. "On the contrary, brother, you will be eating Kari's ash filled dust all the way to Davon's Watch!"

Remembering what Seyne just told him while watching the two siblings bicker, Dauragon rolled his eyes.

 _As if I can give these idiots a chance._ He thought in an unamused manner.

"Oh, Dauragon, there you are. You done talking to your girlfriend?" Amrien jested.

"Shut up, tree-hugger, before I set your arse ablaze!" he retorted hotly.

Aedalyn pats Kari on the head. "Can you carry another one, Kari?" she asked.

Kari purrs in response, rubbing her head across Aedalyn's hand.

"Alright." Looking over to Dauragon she smiles, holding out her hand. "Come on, let's get going."

Dauragon nods, taking Aedalyn's hand and pulls himself up on top of Kari.

"Finn, are you all set?" Aedalyn asks her pet fox, who snugly sits in front between Aedalyn's lap and Kari's head.

A cheerful squeak escaped Finn's mouth as he seemed to bounce in place.

 _Is that thing excited?_ Dauragon wondered, watching the fidgety creature.

Aedalyn chuckled. "He loves it when we take a ride on Kari. I guess it's knowing how fast we go that gets him excited."

"We all set?" Amrien asked.

"Xuth, I believe so. Let us be on our way." Bishalus answers.

"Hold on tight, Dauragon. Kari is really fast!" Aedalyn said with a huge grin.

With that, the group all urged the mounts forward towards the Stonefalls gate.

000

"So many people." Ravena breathed, seeing the view before her.

"Xuth, knowing this many people got out of Bal Foyen safely, makes our recent victory that much sweeter."

"Hold!" A nordic woman yells, stopping the group from progressing.

"Yes?" Amrien asks.

"You come from Bal Foyen….is all well?" the soldier asks.

"The battle has been won, comrade." Bishalus replied. "Though not without casualties."

"I see….I shall notify the refugees that they can return."

"I wouldn't do that just yet." Ravena urged. "Davon's Watch is in danger right now, we are on our way to warn them. It may be best to keep the refugees from Bal Foyen here for another day."

"Davon's Watch is in danger?" the nordic woman questions, her demeanor changing. She turns to another Pact soldier, a dunmer woman. "Have everyone on high alert. The threat from Bal Foyen is done, but Davon's Watch may be in danger. Double the patrol to groups of three, and if anyone see's any suspicious activity, report to me immediately!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"You may go, please hurry!"

"This is where I take my leave, comrades." Bishalus adds while getting off her guar.

"Thank you for your help Bishalus, I hope you find Gena again." Ravena thanked.

"It is I who should be thanking you, comrade. May the Hist embrace you, my friends."

"May the rains be ever on your back, Bishalus. Stay safe." Ravena replied, bowing her head.

Aedalyn, Amrien, Dauragon and Ravena continued down the path towards Davon's Watch.

The ash continued to fall and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Tribunal above, the people of Stonefalls must have their hands full after the eruption of Red Mountain."

"I got here about a day or two after it happened. Ash filled the sky for over a week. People had to stay indoors." Amrien added. "It's a good thing the lava stopped moving, or Davon's Watch would have been waist deep in problems."

The group found their way to the gate, when Aedalyn suddenly made Kari skid to a halt, a fearful cry escaping her lips.

Dauragon's face almost collided with the back of Aedalyn's head due to them stopping so abruptly.

"What in Oblivion are you doing?!" Dauragon yelled.

Aedalyn didn't respond, for in front of her stood the ethereal form of the Prophet.

"There you are, vestige. Do not panic, only you can see me."

"Prophet?" Aedalyn questioned aloud.

"What?" Dauragon asked confused.

"Aeda, you okay? What's wrong?" Amrien asked, getting ready to hop off of Kudri.

"I-It's nothing." she replied, getting off of Kari. "You guys take Kari and the others to the stables….I'll catch up."

"What is it, Aeda?" Amrien urged.

"I told you, it's nothing, now go on!" she yelled.

There was a bit of silence after Aedalyn's outburst. She looked over to Amrien and forced a smile.

"It's okay, Amrien. It's nothing, really…..I just, need some air, that's all."

Amrien wasn't buying it one bit, but he nodded. He led the others toward the stables, leaving Aedalyn alone at the front of Davon's Watch.

"You noticed that too, right?" Ravena asked.

Amrien nodded. "She'll tell me when she's ready….I have a feeling I know what it is.

"Do you?" Ravena asked.

Amrien nodded again. "It's a long story, so I hope you don't mind me saying I can't tell you."

"I understand, I won't pry." she replied, hopping off her horse. A long, held in sigh escaped her lips as she stretched. "Well, I'm off to the Fighter's Guild to report what happened in Bal Foyen. I'll try to meet you guys later to help you deal with the Covenant when they get here. I'll even let the Fighter's Guild know so they can start getting people to safety."

"Thank you Ravena, it was good to fight alongside you again. It's been a while." Amrien said with a smile.

"Indeed it has, pack brother." she smiled. "Don't you leave Davon's Watch anytime soon. We're gonna have some drinks later." She started walking away from the duo.

"Aedalyn and I would like that, Ravena. We'll see you soon!" he yelled to her.

"You better!" she yelled with a raised arm, disappearing into the crowd of the crafting district.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Dauragon asked.

"None of your business, mage." Amrien replied coldly. "We need to find Holgunn."

Dauragon watched him walk away and sneered.

 _I really hate that guy._

000

"What in Oblivion is wrong with you?!" Aedalyn yelled. "You can't just pop in like that! It's creepy and the others will think I'm crazy!"

"Listen well. I have located a safe harbor from which we might plan our course of action. You must see me there."

An irritated sigh escaped her lips as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And where, prey tell, is this "safe harbor" you would like me to find?" she asked irritably.

"Close, near Davon's Watch. The Harborage is a ruin in the cliffs, west of the city. That is where you will find me."

"Fine, whatever, I'll find you there. But I have other business at the moment. I'll find you when everything is settled."she replied with crossed arms.

"Very well vestige, I shall wait for you."

The ethereal projection of the Prophet disappeared, leaving Aedalyn alone.

 _By Y'ffre, am I glad no one was around to see that. They would think I'm mad._

Aedalyn walked back to the city gates and made her way inside to find her brother and the others.

000

Amrien and Dauragon looked all over town for the man known as Holgunn. When Amrien finally asked a Pact soldier if they knew where he was, turns out that he headed towards the gates after business.

"Holgunn, we finally found you." Amrien called.

"Can I help you? I'm very busy." he stated, in quite the annoyed tone.

"We have reason to believe that Davon's Watch is in danger, Holgunn."

"Old news, friends." Holgunn stated, He suddenly looks up, his one eye widens in realization. "Have you come from Bal Foyen? What news do you have?" he asked.

"We've repelled the Covenant attack there."Amrien answered. "I assume the signal fires worked, seeing as how the city is on high alert at the moment."

"Aye….we're giving them a good fight as we speak. But I'm afraid it may not last." he said with a frustrated sigh. "Still, without your warning, Davon's Watch would be in their hands. Feels good to save a city, doesn't it?"

"It will feel better once they are gone for good." Dauragon added coldly.

"Ignore him, he has a Covenant addiction." Amrien jested, receiving a glare from Dauragon.

A hand on both Dauragon and Amrien's shouldlders startled the two as Aedalyn squeezed between them.

"What did I miss?" she asked jovially.

"Why are you touching me, Bosmer?" Dauragon asked irritably, eyeing the hand on his shoulder.

"Oh come now, mage, I don't bite….I promise." she jested. She leaned in closer and smiled wryly. "Well…..not much." she added with a wink.

Dauragon merely replied with a groan and crossed his arms, looking away.

"Feeling better sister?" Amrien asked.

"Much better, dear brother, thanks for asking." she replied, pulling her quiver from her back. "Damn….going to need to restock on some arrows soon."

"We'll have to worry about that later, sister. Make them count, yeah?"

Aedalyn nodded. "I suppose….if push comes to shove, I'll use my daggers."

Holgunn cleared his throat, crossed his arms in impatience, and looked to the three Mer that casually talked amongst each other.

The two Bosmer stopped and smiled.

"Apologies, commander, please continue." Aedalyn gestured, nudging her brother in the arm.

"I'm Holgunn, the Nord commander here in Davon's Watch. My men are the spine and strong arm of the Ebonheart Pact. I've heard good things about you from these reports sent by Mobareed." His eye narrows slightly. "Let's see if they're true."

"How can we help against the Covenant, Holgunn?" Amrien asked.

"The Covenant is attacking the city. The devils bombarded the northern district and now they're ashore, preparing their next move. I need every able hand in the battle to come."

"We'll stand with you, Holgunn. We have a friend reporting to the Fighter's Guild as we speak to make sure people get to safety."

"Then you'll stand where you're needed. Right now, Grandmaster Tanval Indoril's at a manor in the north of the city. He's got a smart plan, but he needs help."

"Right behind you, lead the way." Amrien assured.

Holgunn lead the group through the city. There was quite the amount of tension as the city guards seemed more on edge than usual. There were no children in the streets and the crafting district was completely empty.

Passing the Fighter's guild, the bellowing yell of a female Argonian could be heard from within.

"Sounds like Sees-All-Colors is not too happy with the situation." Amrien snickered.

"Poor Ravena." Aedalyn sighed. "I don't envy her one bit having to deal with that reptile."

"I always wondered if she was actually a dragon in disguise….she can be scary at times."

"Hey, tree-dwellers, stop flapping your gums and focus!" Dauragon scolded, getting ahead of them.

"Stop calling us that!" the Bosmer siblings said in unison.

A loud, cacophonous blast could be heard in front of them. It was followed by screams from the crafting district behind them.

"The Covenant's been bombarding the city for a few days now. If Davon's watch falls, all of Stonefalls will be in danger."

"We'll deal with the Covenant trash if you take us to where we need to be." Dauragon replied, still receiving cold glares from the Bosmer siblings.

As they entered the northern district…the difference was like night and day.

Smoke and embers filled the air, livestock and farmers lay dead in the streets.

Holgunn stopped in front of a Dunmer soldier, his fist balling up in anger.

"Poor bastard….didn't even get a warriors death."

Aedalyn shuddered as she saw a windmill up in flames in the distance. It brought back memories of the attack at Bleakrock. Smoke and ash filled the air, causing the group to sputter and cough.

Visibility became a problem due to the amount of smoke in the air and Amrien nearly tripped over a dead guar.

As they found themselves near the fountain square, Holgunn yelled out in frustration.

"Damned Covenant! Will these bombardments never stop!?"

He led them to a small manor and opened the door.

"Here we are, let's get inside and pray the Covenant doesn't decide to bombard the place.

When they entered, an audible sigh of relief filled the room.

"Holgunn, you've returned…thank Kyne for that."

The two grabbed each others forearm in a brothers-in-arms handshake.

"Aye…and I have brought some willing comrades to help with your plan." he added, gesturing to the two Bosmer and the broody Dunmer.

The Dunmer bowed in welcome. "Greetings, comrades, I'm Tanval Indoril. Holgunn said you were reliable. I trust his instincts…..and I know there is much work to do."

"Shor's bones, what a mess." Holgunn interrupts. "It's really happening, isn't it? The Covenant dogs and that Aldmeri bitch are really attacking us, aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so, old friend. The same could probably be said for the other two alliances….no doubt we will have to counter their plans and attack them. Meanwhile, they will be facing each other too." Tanval replies.

There were a few moments of silence before Tanval spoke again.

"The Covenant closes on us like nix-hounds on a kill. They think they've already won the city." his eyes narrow. "They're entirely wrong. They are doomed to the last man."

"Holgunn told us you have a plan to stop them. You mind telling us what this plan is?" Dauragon asked.

" _You_ are the plan, ser." he replied rather quickly.

Dauragon's brow rose in confusion.

"Excuse me?" the Bosmer siblings question in unison.

Tanval sighs in frustration. "There's a relic beneath the city guarded by spirits of my ancestors. For me to fight them would be blasphemy, but you aren't of House Indoril. You can retrieve the relic without issue or….curse."

"Are you serious?" Amrien asks, looking to his sister with worry.

"The entrance is through the tombs across the square. Bring the relic here once you've retrieved it….then we'll continue from there."

"I think he's pretty serious, brother." Aedalyn responds.

"Father, let me go with them." another Dunmer asked who stood next to Tanval.

"No! I forbid it!" Tanval yells, his voice echoing off the walls in the manor.

"At least let me head to the beach with the rest of the soldiers, I'm ready!" the younger Dunmer yelled defiantly.

"By the Three, I said _no_ Garyn! You are to remain here and that's the last I'll hear of it!"

The younger Dunmer, now known to the group as Garyn, seemed to sulk at this. He crosses his arms and nodded, but his face pretty much said what was on his mind….and he was not happy.

"Forgive my foolish son." Tanval apologized, breaking the silence. "He does not know much about the world's current situation. Or the great danger is family is in." he said a bit coldly, looking in Garyn's direction.

000

Descending down the stairs of House Indoril's crypts, Dauragon, Amrien and Aedalyn tread in silence.

Dust fell from the ceiling and the squeaking of a rat could be heard every now and then.

The crypts held skeletal guards that roamed the catacombs, protecting the ancestral dead of House Indoril.

Dauragon led the group, his staff in hand, as they continued to descend further into the crypts.

"While broody over there worries about finding skeletons and spiders….." Amrien jested, his face then becoming serious. "You wanna tell me what happened back there when we rode into the city?"

Aedalyn's face contorted, puffing out her cheeks. "Nothing really." she lied.

Amrien gave her a "I know your lying" look and crossed his arms.

"Really, it was nothing…..I just…." she stopped, sighing in defeat. "Fine, okay…..you know when I told you about the whole Oblivion thing?"

Amriend nodded.

"And remember when I mentioned some old guy that saved me and whatever?"

Amrien nodded again, smiling this time.

"He kind of….popped in, unannounced and creepy. Well, a magical, ethereal projection of him, anyway."

"And?"

"He….wants me to come see him at some place called the Harborage. It's east of Davon's Watch." she revealed, putting her hands on her hips. "Turns out only I could see him when he nearly scared the horns from my head." she said in a frustrated tone. "He's such a weird old man."

"He saved you though, yeah?"

Aedalyn nodded. "Yeah…..but he merely helped me get out of Coldharbor. It was….Lyris who saved me."

"Who's Lyris?" Amrien asked.

"A story for another time, brother. We have an army to stop, remember?"

"Thank you." Dauragon bluntly replied.

"You were listening to us?!" the siblings questioned in unison.

"Kinda hard not to. We're in a crypt made of stone walls….your voice echoed."

Dauragon stops in a doorway and holds out his hand.

"There's something up ahead."

The group look within to see a large room. Standing in front of some kind of altar was a spirit who floated from one side of it to the other.

"That must be one of the ancestors that Tanval mentioned."

"I would have never guessed, sister."

Aedalyn elbowed him in the gut.

"Who's there?" a raspy voice called from within.

"Well, he knows we're here, thanks to you two." Dauragon growled.

"Shut up mage. Let's come up with a plan." Amrien suggested.

"Shouldn't we try talking with it?" Aedalyn asked.

"I don't think that will work, sister."

"It was an idea." Aedalyn said with puffed out cheeks.

Dauragon continued to watch the room and noticed two skeletons in opposite corners.

"There's more skeleton's in th-"

With a hard kick to his back-side, Dauragon stumbled into the large room, stopping his fall with his staff.

As the anger boiled, he quickly turned to find that the twins were not there.

 _I really hate those two._ He thought angrily to himself, his grip on his staff tightening.

"Who's there?" the raspy voice called once more.

"D-Dauragon Feydron." he replied, shaking his head at himself. _I can't believe I'm actually trying to talk to a spirit._

"Why have you come here, Dauragon of House Feydron?" the spirit asked, floating away from the altar and towards him.

"The people of Davon's watch are being attacked by the Covenant….my group and I have come to retrieve a relic to aid us with the battle."

There was an eerie silence before the spirit moaned loudly. "Tanval Indoril! He will destroy us all!"

The spirit attacked, almost passing through Dauragon. Dauragon dodged, just barely, taking out his staff.

He then turned at the sudden sound of clattering bones as Amrien appeared from the left side of the room.

"I think you made him angry, mage." he jested, dusting his hands off.

Another clattering of bones from the right side of the room, and a stray arrow nearly hitting her brother, Aedalyn lowered her bow.

"Watch where you aiming those, sister." Amrien said nonchalantly.

"Aw, I missed." she merely replied, sticking out her tongue.

The spirit turned around and began to attack Dauragon once more, who dodged out of the way yet again.

"Any plans of fighting this thing?" Amrien asked. "Hitting it with our current weapons won't exactly work."

"We'll have to think of something, or our dear old mage here will be dealing with the curse of the Indoril family for the rest of his days." she jested, giving Dauragon a devilish smirk as he glared at her.

"Would you two just shut up and help me deal with this thing." he growled, charging a fireball spell.

000

"Well that's not creepy at all." Aedalyn said sarcastically as they eyed the relic on the altar.

"A skull? What in Oblivion will a skull do to help us fight the Covenant?" Amrien questioned, picking it up. Holding it in both hands, he turned it a few times, eyeing it with a raised brow.

Aedalyn came up beside him and shrugged. "You're asking the wrong person, brother." she then walked towards Dauragon, who stood over the ashes of the spirit they just fought.

"That was rather blunt to tell the spirit what we were doing, mage." she jested, smacking him on the back.

"We got the relic, didn't we?" he questioned, crossing his arms.

"True." she replied with a sheepish smile. "But that fight wasn't easy, with us having no templar at our side."

Aedalyn walked around the room, picking up any salvageable arrows from the battle.

"Hey mage, you got a spider crawling on your robes." Amrien said, pointing.

Dauragon spun around, trying to find the critter. When he found nothing, his face contorted into a scowl as the snickering mess that was Amrien began laughing.

"I'm just messing with you." he chuckled out, rubbing a finger under his nose.

 _Damn tree-humping, bark licking bastard._ Dauragon thought in pure rage, flipping Amrien off as he left the room.

000

Amrien threw the skull at Tanval, who barely caught it.

Aedalyn smacked him on the back of the head. "Careful! That's the head of one of his ancestors! How would you feel if someone did that to one of our ancestors, huh?!"

"Sorry…..I got a little carried away."

Tanval cleared his throat.

"You've retrieved the relic….good."

"Define good." Aedalyn said a bit nervously. "An enraged spirit attacked us. He said that you would destroy us all…..any reason for that?"

"It must have been Nam Indoril….I have heard many a tale throughout my childhood about the spirit that protects the crypts of my ancestors. He refuses to recognize the threat facing us today….I'm just glad that it wasn't me or my son who did what had to be done."

A long, frustrated sight escaped his lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's time to turn the table on the Covenant. For that, you must buy me some time. I need prepare the ritual that will bring this to an end. We have to delay the Covenant troops to the south."

"How father? They are already on the beach outside of the west gate." Garyn nervously added.

"Holgunn is commanding the defense of the west gate as we speak. You need to find him and help him in any way you can. Hopefully that will buy me enough time. If you need to know how to get to the west gate, ask Garyn."

"Even better, I can take you there." Garyn added.

"No, you can direct them to it but I will not let you leave here." Tanval ordered.

"Well good luck, father, because I'm going." he retorts, running to the door.

"Garyn, wait!" Aedalyn yelled, running after him.

Dauragon followed behind, not saying a word.

"We'll keep him safe, Tanval, I promise." Amrien assured, running after Garyn and the others.

"May the three watch over you." Tanval prays aloud.

000

"I want every able bodied member of the Fighter's Guild to be ready to defend the city if those Covenant dogs get through!"

"Jeez, Sees-All-Colors really needs to learn to lower her voice an octave or two." a Breton said uneasily, leaning over a railing on the second floor of the Fighter's Guild guildhall.

"This one agrees." a female Khajiit replies, sitting on the same railing next to him and sharpening a dagger in her left hand.

"Braion, Sa'raabi….shut your traps and get ready to move to the west gate. We'll be fighting off the Covenant dogs on the beach!" Ravena yelled, picking up her mace.

Ravena turns around. "Bazgar, is The Pack ready to head out?" she questioned an orc walking up behind her.

"Yes ma'am, pack sister…." he stops, eyeing the other two. "If Braion and Sa'raabi don't have anything else to complain about."

"Why does this one feel as if she has been insulted?" Sa'raabi asked.

"It's because we have been, Sa'raabi." he shrugs. "But that's Bazgar for you, loves to make other people feel inferior because he's the size of a troll."

"You forget, pack brother, he has the brains of a mudcrab." Sa'raabi snickered.

"You'll make a fine rug, cat….don't make me turn you into one." Bazgar threatened.

"All of you knock it off and get ready to move out." Ravena ordered, rolling her eyes. "Don't forget that the Alpha is near the west gate….surely you would like to see her again, right?"

Sa'raabi claps her hands together and begins jumping up and down.

"This one can't wait to see big sister Aeda again!" she yelled jovially, her tail swishing side to side in excitement.

"It will be good to see her again, for sure." Braion agreed. "She's had us quite worried since her brother told us about her disappearing."

Ravena and her four teammates descended the stairs of the guildhall and walked out the door.

"Let's move out."

000

"Such senseless death and destruction…." Garyn said solemnly. "My father said that the Akiviri war was like this, though I could scarcely believe what it was like. Now I know."

"No one ever truly knows what war is like until they experience it themselves. We've seen our fair share." Amrien said darkly.

"Though often times with war comes great change….for better or worse depends on who won and who lost." Aedalyn added.

When they finally made it to the west gate, Holgunn stood with a few Pact soldiers, giving out orders.

"Now get out there!" Holgunn yelled, watching as the soldiers ran out of the gate. He turns to an Argonian messenger and nods. "Thank you for letting me know, fighter. Give Sees-All-Colors my thanks for sending me her best to defend the city."

"May the Hist watch over you, Holgunn." the Argonian prayed mid bow.

"To you as well, comrade." as he finished responding to the messenger, his eye widened in surprise. "Garyn?! What are you doing here?!" he questioned aloud.

"Calm down, Holgunn, I brought your friends her to help you. We need to buy my father some time so he can prepare the ritual."

"Alright, but you need to get back."

Garyn nodded. "Tribunal watch over you my friends!" he yells, running back in the direction the group came from.

"It is good to see you, comrades, but I have bad news."

"What is it?" Aedalyn asks.

Holgunn's face contorts with frustration. "I've been reviewing our defenses. It's not good….The Covenant is bringing up ballistae and siege ladders. We need to burn them to ash. I'll be leading a from the gate. Meet us when you're done. It'll be glorious!"

A devilish smirk stretched across Amrien's face. "We have a pyromaniac that can take care of that for you." he grinned, smacking Dauragon on his back.

Dauragon growled, glaring at the cheerfully optimistic Bosmer.

"The messenger you saw talking with me said that Guildmaster Sees-All-Colors has sent an elite group from the Fighters Guild to aid you."

"Anyone we know?" Aedalyn asked her brother.

Amrien shrugged. "Not sure. Probably not."

"Let's get a move on, tree-dwellers. We're wasting time while the bastards are moving closer to the gates."

"Don't get your robes all bunched up, mage. We're coming."

000

On the beach, Ebonheart soldiers fought the Covenant with every ounce of strength they had. Amrien and Aedalyn fought off those they could, but it seemed like too many had reached the beach.

"We need to destroy those siege weapons!" Amrien yelled.

"Kind of hard to do with so many Covenant soldiers blocking the way!" Aedalyn yelled as she shot another barrage of arrows.

Without a word, Dauragon gripped his staff tighter than usual and began charging a spell.

All around them, Pact soldiers began to fall, nearly leaving just the three of them to defend the beach.

"Damn it! There's too many!" Amrien yelled.

As the group got surrounded, a loud yell of anger fell from Dauragon's lips as he lifted his staff into the air.

Fire and brimstone, mildly speaking, flew from the staff and set the trebuche's on the beach ablaze.

Swinging his staff sideways, Dauragon shot another fireball at the ballistae next, also taking some Covenant soldiers out with it.

Breathing heavily, Dauragon leaned against his staff and fell to one knee.

"Mage, are you alright?!" Amrien called out, kicking a Breton templar away from him.

"Shut up, I just used a lot of magicka! Keep them away while I charge another spell!" Dauragon spat.

Amrien and Aedalyn were growing tired themselves, but fought until they couldn't anymore. Aedalyn kept her bow drawn, ready to shoot any Covenant soldier who got to close.

Amrien stood in front of his sister, ready to defend the ranger with his life if needed be.

As the Covenant soldiers surrounded them, growing closer and closer, the sound of distant howling could be heard behind the group.

"Our prey is before us, pack brothers and sisters! Sharpen your claws and bare your fangs, The Pack is on the hunt!"

Aedalyn, Amrien and Dauragon turned around to see Ravena standing at the top of the stairs leading up to the western gates. Standing next to her was a Breton mage who's staff shone with the light of healing magic.

Running down the stairs with a wolf-like howl was an orc dragon-knight cloaked in black armor with a wolf pelt sitting on his shoulders and head.

He ran down the beach, sword out and swung it around, taking three Covenant soldiers out in one strong swing.

"For The Pack! For the Alpha! For the hunt!" the orc yelled, running ever further into battle.

Jumping into the air in true rogue-like fashion, a Khajiit woman came down upon two startled Covenant soldiers. Her daggers dug into their backs and she twisted them in further.

Using pure shadow in the same manner that Amrien used whenever he fought, she jumped from target to target, killing her foes with swift and accurate strikes.

Popping up next to Aedalyn, she wrapped her arms around her. A squeaky, purr-like chirp fell from the Khajiit's lips as her cheek pushed against Aedalyn's cheek.

"This one is so happy to see you, big sister! I'm so glad you are well!"

"Sa'raabi?" Aedalyn questioned with a pushed in cheek. "Is that you?"

"Yes, big sister! Sa'raabi is so glad to see you!" she squealed in delight.

Looking over at the hulking orc now standing next to him, Amrien's brows rose in amusement.

"Hey there, big guy." he greeted, smacking the orc on his lower back.

The orc smiled, grabbing Amrien into a large bear hug. A loud, hearty laugh escaped his lips.

"Amrien! It's good to see you again, pack-brother!" he yelled joyfully.

Amrien winced slightly, feeling slight pressure on his ribs. "Uh….good to see you too, Bazgar. D-do you mind….putting me down." Amrien groaned. "I can't breathe."

"Sorry old friend." Bazgar replied, putting him down.

As Dauragon was ready to burn the ladders, a fireball arced from the top of the stairs and landed on the ladders with a small blast.

Dauragon turned his head to see the Breton mage walk up beside him. The Breton looked at the burning trebuche's and ballistae and smirked.

"Wow….quite the hot head, aren't you?" he questioned to Dauragon, not even looking at him.

Dauragon glared at him.

The Breton held out his hand in greeting. "Braion Ashven. Nice to meet you."

Dauragon didn't shake his hand, still glaring at the Breton.

"Yikes….you're pretty scary." he said nonchalantly, putting his hand down. With his staff in hand, Braion mumbled a few words under his breath and healed Dauragon.

Braion patted Dauragon on the back. "Good work. You can leave the rest of the burning to me."

"Aedalyn, Amrien, Dauragon, we'll finish off the rest of these Covenant dogs. Go report to Holgunn, the next stage of the plan is ready!' Ravena yelled.

"Are you sure? We can help." Aedalyn asked, lowering her bow.

"Go on, big sister, Sa'raabi will take care of the rest. We shall catch up later!" Sa'raabi yelled, running away with her daggers out.

Bazgar smacked Amrien on the back, causing the wind from Amrien's lungs to escape. "Go on, small one! Leave the rest of this hunt to your pack siblings!"

"Yeah….sure thing." Amrien wheezed, patting Bazgar on the arm.

As the members of The Pack fought off the rest of the Covenant force on the beach, the group ran back to the western gates and entered the city.

 _ **(What a chapter! So many funny moments in this one! I had to cut it here due to the length of this chapter. With the forces on the beach delayed, the group now heads back to Indoril Manor to aid Tanval in the ritual. Will it work? Can Davon's Watch stay out of Covenant hands? Guess we'll find out in the next chapter! Next Chapter: A Monster Unleashed! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	7. A Monster Unleashed

**Scroll 7**

" _A Monster Unleashed"_

Entering the gates, the group returns to a frantic Holgunn. Yelling to the point his voice echoed off the walls, he ordered a group of soldiers in front of him.

"By the divines above, if you milk drinkers don't find a way to stop them, so help me-"

"Holgunn, what's going on?!" Dauragon yelled, getting his attention.

"You've returned….thank Y'sgramor for that at least." he said irritably. "The attack on the beach was just a ruse….I hope your blades are thirsty, friends. The Covenant is in the city!"

"What?!" Aedalyn exclaimed.

"H-How?!" Amrien questioned, balling up a fist.

"Does it matter?!" Dauragon spat. "They're here, nothing is going to change that. We have to kick them out….by force." he answered darkly.

"Holgunn, how did they get into Davon's Watch?" Aedalyn asked in disbelief.

"They scaled the cliffs like damn mountain goats….takes guts, I'll give them that." he pointed in the direction of Indoril Manor. "Get to the tombs, quickly! Tanval's in there, performing his ritual. He has no idea what happened, you must guard him until he's done!"

Aedalyn immediately took off without a word, sprinting towards the northern district.

"Aeda, hold on!" Amrien yelled, running after her.

Dauragon merely gave Holgunn a nod of reassurance, then ran after the Bosmer siblings.

000

Aedalyn sprinted with every bit of stamina she could muster. Her brother was hot on her heels, trying to catch up.

"Aeda, slow down!" he yelled.

A loud, cacophonous blast erupted from a small farm to the right of them as another bombardment of fireballs fell from the skies.

Aedalyn turned around momentarily to respond. "We have to get there, fast!" she yelled over the bombardment. "I will not let anyone else die!" she yelled.

A puff of smoke behind Aedalyn caught Amrien's attention, his eyes widened when he saw someone emerging from it.

"Aeda!" he yelled, trying to run to her aid.

Aedalyn whipped around, a sharp pain in her right shoulder as a dagger dug into it.

An orc woman, two daggers in hand and cowl over her face, laughed in victory as she dug the dagger into Aedalyn's shoulder.

"AEDA!" Amrien yelled, feeling the anger boil within him.

Aedalyn, taken aback for but a moment, narrowed her eyes and crouched down.

Sticking out her right leg, she swung it under the orc and watched her fall prone on the ground.

"I'm okay…." she winced, grabbing the dagger in her shoulder, she pulled it out with a hiss of pain and thrust it down onto the orc assassin.

The orc cried out, but was quickly silenced as Aedalyn dug the dagger into her skull.

Aedalyn stood up, holding her shoulder, and continued to run towards the crypts.

 _Aeda…._ Amrien thought in worry. _Why_ _is she being so reckless all of a sudden?_

Amrien turned around. "Hurry up, mage!" he yelled, finding someone to take his anger out on.

The Dunmer didn't respond, just glaring at Amrien through a narrowed eye and clenched teeth.

000

When Aedalyn entered the crypts, a battle could be heard downstairs. She ran down, still holding her shoulder. Stopping just near the doorway, she began ripping a piece of her shirt and began tying it around her shoulder.

 _This is going to be troublesome._ She thought irritably. _Damn it! It's going to be hard to shoot arrows with my shoulder like this._ She exclaimed in her head.

Drawing her bow, she ran into the room.

Amrien, just now entering the crypts with Dauragon, began running down the stairs at the sound of battle.

"By Y'ffre, if my sister gets anymore foolish right now, she's going to regret it."

"I like this side of your sister." Dauragon added.

"No one asked you, mage, you don't know her like I do!" Amrien spat.

A pained cry startled the two arguing mer, causing them to stop and run down to the battle.

"Protect my father!" Garyn yelled, charging a spell in his staff.

Aedalyn blocked an attack with her bow, the wood beginning to splinter in the center. She kicked him away and pulled an arrow back into the string.

She winced from the pressure applied to the wound on her shoulder and let out a pained cry as she released the arrow.

The arrow hit its mark, straight through the redguard's shoulder.

Holgunn was locked in battle with an orc dragonknight, sparks flying as they blocked each other blow for blow.

A breton mage charged an ice spike spell, aiming it straight at Aedalyn.

Anger boiled through Amrien's veins as he used pure shadow to glide to the mage.

With his daggers out, he caught the mage off-guard, digging them into her back.

He backed up enough to thrust a flurry of blows into the mage, a lot harder than usual, watching her cough up a great deal of blood.

Dauragon, drawing his two handed sword, mumbled under his breath as he set the chain ablaze.

Throwing it towards the redguard that attacked Aedalyn, Dauragon pulled him towards the blade, watching as it pierced through his chest.

"From the depths of Ash Mountain, Balreth I summon you!" Tanval called, the magical glow of the ritual getting brighter.

Another group of Covenant assassins entered the room from all sides.

A burst of flame flew past Aedalyn's face as she narrowly dodged it. Unfortunately, it hit Garyn in the side as he was charging a spell.

Garyn was sent flying back into the stone altar where Tanval continued the ritual.

Tanval, hearing his son's pained cry, looked up.

"Don't stop, father!" Garyn yelled, one of his eyes shut in pain. "I'm alright!"

Tanval was hesitant, but nodded and continued to mumble the spell under his breath.

"Balreth, come forth! I summon you!" he yelled, raising his voice as it bounced off the walls of the crypt.

"Tree-siblings, ash-walker, you're going to have to keep them away. I must tend to Garyn, he's defenseless!" Holgunn yelled.

"We've got it, Holgunn, go on!" Amrien yelled, thrusting a dagger into a redguard templar.

Dauragon locked swords with an orc dragonknight, who grinned.

"You're pretty strong, for a puny elf." the orc chuckled out.

Dauragon responded with a mouthful of flames to his face.

The orc screamed in agony as the flames charred his skin. He frantically patted his face, trying to put out the flames, but to no avail.

"This 'puny' elf just burned you alive, Covenant trash." Dauragon coldly replied.

Aedalyn's shoulder throbbed as she drew back another arrow. It quivered in her hand as she tried to hold it steady.

 _Damn it!_ She cursed to herself.

The Breton laughed, watching her struggle with the arrow.

"And here I thought wood elves were masters with a bow." she jeered, walking towards her, blade out.

"Y'ffre, guide my hand." Aedalyn prayed aloud, taking a deep breath in.

"Your god won't save you, cannibal." the redguard threatened.

Aedalyn's blood boiled at the words the redguard spoke.

"I'm well aware….." she replied. She lowered her bow and strapped it to her back.

In the same manner Amrien and Sa'raabi used shadow to blink to their enemies, Aedalyn appeared behind the redguard in an instant.

Pulling a dagger from her side, she thrust it into the redguard's back.

"She abandoned me long ago." Aedalyn darkly finished, dragging it up the redguard's spine.

"Balreth, I summon you from the depths of Ash Mountain! Heed my call and lend us your aid!" Tanval called once more.

The ground began to shake and crack.

A bright light churned with the colors of orange, red and white burst from the ground near the altar.

A large, bony hand rose up from within and grabbed the stone floor.

Amrien, Holgunn, Dauragon and Garyn's eyes widened in both awe and and shock as the creature pulled itself from below the ground.

The creature stood a good eight or more feet tall. Three skulls sitting on its body of bones.

Aedalyn stood in complete and utter fear at what now stood before them. A memory from Coldharbor flashed into her mind….remembering the beast that Molag Bal forced her and The Prophet to fight to ensure their escape.

Aedalyn stormed over to Tanval, who had a smile on his face now. She spun him around and grabbed him by the collar of his robes.

"Aeda, what are you doing?!" Amrien asked. "Let him go!"

She completely ignored her brother.

"Tanval, what in Oblivion are you thinking?!" she questioned in a panicked tone. "Do you realize what that is?!"

"I'm well aware, girl, don't patronize me!" Tanval yelled back, pushing Aedalyn away from him. He looked up at the creature of bones and pointed up.

"Go! Destroy the Covenant threat!" Tanval ordered.

The creature of bones disappeared into a bright ball of fire. The ball floated up to the ceiling and out of the hole where little light came through.

Aedalyn shook in rage….so much that the wound on her shoulder bled even more through its temporary bandage.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Tanval." she added darkly.

Tanval raised his staff and muttered under his breath.

"I will cloak you in shadow! Hurry, into the portal! Witness our victory!" He yelled, urging them inside.

Amrien and Dauragon walked towards the portal. Dauragon stepped through, but Amrien stopped.

"Aeda, you coming?" he asked.

"You go ahead….I'm going to find a healer for my shoulder." she answered, her gaze resting at the ground.

Amrien only responded with a nod, walking into the portal.

"I'm going to head to the beach. We need to pull our troops away so that beast doesn't mistake friend from foe." Holgunn added in panic.

"Calm yourself, old friend. I only told him to attack the Covenant forces, not our own."

"I'll go with you, Holgunn. I'll get The Pack out of there too."

Holgunn nodded and both he and Aedalyn ran out of the crypts.

"Garyn, are you alright?" Tanval asked, running to his son.

"I might have a broken rib and my robes are a little singed, but other than that, I'm fine." he answered.

A sigh of relief escaped Tanval's lips. "Thank the Tribunal."

"Father…..what was that thing?" Garyn asked uneasily.

"That 'thing' is saving Davon's Watch as we speak, my son. You need not worry."

000

"And here I thought _you_ were deadly with fire, mage." Amrien added with his hands on his hips.

A corpse lay in front of the doorway, charred black from dying flames.

Stepping outside, Amrien and Dauragon stood on the deck of the ship that brought the Covenant force to the beach.

One of the masts' was splintered at the bottom, laying on the side of the ship.

"Stop that thing!" a female voice ordered.

"Dauragon." Amrien whispered.

Dauragon turned his head to the Bosmer and tilted it to the side.

Pointing up, Amrien walked up some stairs to where the wheel of the ship sat.

Looking down at the deck, the pair's eyes widened as Covenant troops surrounded the creature that Tanval summoned.

The creature let out a spine chilling roar as a dark cloud formed over the ship.

"Tree-dweller, get down!" Dauragon yelled, pulling on Amrien's tunic.

Fire rained down from the sky and onto the Covenant troops surrounding Balreth. The ship was set ablaze, turning the wood black.

Balreth kicked a Covenant soldier off the boat and into the water, then proceeded to destroy the ship.

"We need to get off the ship!" Amrien yelled.

Both Dauragon and Amrien quickly ran to the side of the ship, feeling the spell Tanval had placed upon them fading, and jumped into the water.

Upon coming up for air, the two watched as Balreth turned into the same ball of flame and flew away from the now burning ship. The ball of flame arced towards Davon's Watch, where it disappeared from view.

"Come on, let's head back."

000

"Swim back to your king, Covenant dogs!" Holgunn yelled with glee, a hearty laugh following.

Off to his right, Aedalyn sat against a half wall getting healed by Braion.

"It's not like you to be this reckless, Alpha." Braion lightly scolded.

Aedalyn didn't say a word, staring at the ship burning past the beach.

"Will big sister be alright, Braion?" Sa'raabi asked with worry.

"Yes, Sa'raabi, she just lost a little blood. She'll be fine." Braion assured.

"It seems Dauragon and Amrien have returned." Holgunn added, pointing towards the beach.

Dauragon and Amrien ascended the stairs to the group waiting at the top.

"Amrien, that was quite impressive!" Bazgar praised, smacking Amrien in the back.

The wind escaped Amrien's lungs. "T-that wasn't me, Bazgar." he wheezed.

"Then who did that?" Ravena asked. She looked over to Dauragon, pointing.

Dauragon shook his head.

"It was a bone colossus." Aedalyn answered, her tone a bit grim.

Braion's brow rose. "Really?"

Aedalyn nodded.

Braion looked Aedalyn over one last time and nodded. "You're all healed up, Alpha." he said with a smile.

"Thank you Braion. Do me a favor and stop calling me Alpha. We've talked about this." she added as she rose from where she sat.

"Sorry, old habits, I guess." he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"You all know each other?" Holgunn asked.

Amrien nodded. "We were both in The Pack a few years ago. We left to see the world and earn money by other still take contracts as members of the Fighter's Guild from time to time."

"The Pack?" Holgunn questioned.

Ravena chuckled. "A silly name people have given our group." she replied.

A hearty laugh fell from Bazgar's lips. "When people face us in battle, they say we fight with the ferocity of beasts!" he yelled.

"This one wonders why." Sa'raabi snickered.

"Well, you have all proven to fight with the strength of Y'sgramor this day. It was certainly an honor to watch it for myself." Holgunn praised.

"It was an honor to fight with you, Holgunn. Hopefully it won't be the last time we fight side by side." Amrien thanked.

"Aye, certainly not!"

"I suppose we'll head back to the guild and report to Sees-All-Colors." Ravena shrugged. She points sternly at Amrien and Aedalyn. "You two better not leave the city anytime soon, we're going to drink until we drop tonight!"

"You wound me, fair lady. We've _never_ turned down drinks before, Ravena." Amrien jested, clutching his tunic as if he were in pain.

Ravena glared at Amrien, but smiled afterwards. "Alright you fools, let's get back to the guild before Sees-All-Colors bursts a blood vessel."

"Ten septims say she's still barking orders to the poor fools at the guild." Bazgar grins as they walked side by side.

"That's not even a bet worth taking, Bazgar." Braion smirked, shaking his head.

"Brains of a mudcrab, comrade, remember?" Sa'raabi reminded.

"Shut it cat!" Bazgar yelled.

"Knock it off! Let's get moving!" Ravena yelled.

Aedalyn and Amrien watched the lively group walk up the road towards the gates.

"They haven't changed a bit, have they?" Aedalyn asked with a smile.

Amrien chuckled. "No, they haven't." A cough escaped his lips. "Bazgar really doesn't know his own strength, does he?"

"We're weak little wood elves, brother, but when it comes to speed and wits…."

"Fair point, sister, fair point." Amrien laughed. His demeanor changed slightly. "You okay?"

Aedalyn nodded. "Yeah, Braion's good at what he does. I'm feeling much better."

"My friends….." Holgunn interrupted. "Tanval is awaiting our return, let us be on our way."

"Of course, lead the way Holgunn."

000

"You have brought credit to your house! This is a great thing!" Tanval praised with open arms. "House Indoril will always speak well of your actions here today."

"It was our pleasure, Tanval. We're glad we could help." Amrien bowed.

"Not half bad, eh Tanval?" Holgunn questioned with a smirk.

"Indeed, old friends. Our victory is complete. Even now, the Covenant retreats!" he yells jovially. "As grandmaster of House Indoril, I honor you!"

"What will you do now?" Garyn asked curiously.

Amrien and Aedalyn both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Not sure." Amrien answered truthfully. "We have some business outside the city, but we may stick around for a day or two to plan our next move."

Garyn nodded in understanding. "You're welcome to stay here if you need to."

"We appreciate, Garyn." Aedalyn thanked with a smile. "How are you feeling? That fireball hit you pretty good."

"Just a singed robe a few broken ribs, but the healers did what they do best. I'll be fine." he assured.

"Guess we should head back to the inn and plan what we're doing next, sis."

Aedalyn nodded. She turned to Holgunn, Tanval and Garyn and bowed deeply. "Thank you for everything."

"We should be thanking you, small one." Holgunn replied, a hand to his chest. "You helped the people of Bleakrock, stopped the Covenant in Bal Foyen and saved Davon's Watch."

"May the Tribunal watch over you, tree-strider's…..wherever the road takes you." Tanval prayed, bowing in respect.

"You as well, Tanval." Amrien thanked.

Amrien, Aedalyn and Dauragon walked out of the northern district and back towards the tavern.

000

After a bit of rest, the bosmer siblings descended the stairs of the inn to find Ravena waiting for them.

"Ravena? What are you doing here?" Aedalyn asked.

"Came to check up on you, darling." Ravena answered.

Amrien looked around the room, watching out for anyone willing to offer a job.

"Where did our mage run off to?" Aedalyn questioned.

"Oh, Dauragon? I saw him heading for the Mage's Guild." Ravena answered.

"I wonder what he went there for?"

"Probably to report what happened at Bleakrock and Bal Foyen." Amrien answered. "He's probably done with us since the job is finished." he leaned against a pillar and sighed "It dragged on a lot longer than it needed to, to be perfectly honest."

Aedalyn nodded. "I guess you're right."

"So, you all coming to the celebration tonight? There will be a lot of stiff drinks." Ravena grinned.

"I could really use one." Amrien smirked.

"We'll be there, for sure!" Aedalyn grinned. "Wouldn't miss it! We need to catch up, anyway."

"Yes, we do, darling. You're going to tell The Pack why you've been missing for the past six months."

"Uh….sure." Aedalyn chuckled nervously.

"Well, time for me to head back to the guildhall. I'll see you guys tonight!"

Amrien and Aedalyn waved goodbye, now standing alone in the main hall of the inn.

"So….what now?" Aedalyn asked.

"Don't you have a visit with a creepy old man?" Amrien asked.

"Ugh, don't remind me." she groaned.

There was a moment of silence as they stood in the main hall. A loud crash startled the two, watching a dunmer fall flat on his butt from inebriation.

A smile stretched from one pointed ear to the other as Amrien watched his sister laugh and thank the innkeeper.

Six long months of searching for her and he was lucky enough to have her alive.

But what did alive mean exactly? If what she said about her time in Coldharbor was true, she had no soul. Yet she acted the same as if she did.

The thought of Molag Bal holding his sister's life, quite literally, in his hands made Amrien shake in anger.

The only lead they had to determine how to get it back was this so called 'Prophet' Aedalyn mentioned.

Could he be trusted?

"Amrien? Come back to Tamriel, brother, your staring." Aedalyn called in a sing-song tone.

"Huh? Oh, sorry….I was just thinking."

"About what?" she questioned with a raised brow.

Amrien shrugged.

Aedalyn puffed out her cheeks. "You're weird."

Amrien chuckled. "Come on, let's find something to do before the celebration tonight."

000

Stepping through the doors of the guildhall, a held in sigh of relief escaped Dauragon's lips.

Finally. He thought to himself. I don't have to be with those idiot Bosmer any longer.

Walking into the main room, he leaned over the balcony, looking over each mage on the bottom floor.

Eyeing a dunmer girl, he smiled.

The dunmer girl was nose deep in a tome, leaning against a table. A stack of other books and scrolls littered the table.

"Still studying hard, I see!" Dauragon yelled below.

The dunmer girl looked up from her book and beamed.

"Dauragon!" she yelled, quickly slamming the book she held closed.

Running up the stairs, the dunmer girl collided into him with a hug.

"Thank the Tribunal! You're alright!" she yelled.

Dauragon grew a bit uneasy at the eyes now staring at the two dunmer. He smiled, awkwardly, and carefully pulled the girl off of him.

"You really didn't think I'd be taken out that easily, did you Daela?" he questioned, a brow rising.

She shook her head. "No….your too stubborn to die." she jested.

Dauragon glared at her.

"So…..you done traveling with the bosmer siblings?" she asked, leaning against the railing of the second floor.

Dauragon nodded. "Finally."

"You say goodbye?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No need to….they don't want me around and I don't want to be around them. It's mutual."

Daela sighed in frustration. "Idiot."

Dauragon looked over at her curiously. She stared at him with a stern expression. She places her hands on her hips and sighs again.

"Well….it's decided." she says after a few moments of silence. "We'll go to the celebration at the tavern tonight!"

Dauragon's eye widened in surprise, then contorts to uneasiness.

"Why?" he asked, getting a little irritated.

Placing her hands on her back, she grins at him. "I'm willing to bet that you didn't even thank those tree-strider's for saving your life, did you?" she asked.

"I did…..before we left for Bleakrock. Again, why are we going to the celebration tonight?" he asked again.

"Because nothing happens in this stupid town….well, other than the occasional siege, I guess, but I want to drink and talk with your new friends!" she speedily replied, taking a large inhale of breath afterwards.

"Daela, you can't be serious? First of all, they are _not_ my friends. Second, you can't hold your ale….you'd be passed out from two or three drinks."

Daela puffed out her cheeks. "So?"

"My answer is no." Dauragon answered.

Daela smacked the back of Dauragon's head with her staff.

Dauragon groaned at this. "Ow."

"You're an idiot." she groaned. She sighs out heavily and smiles. "Oh, well. It's not like you have a choice anyway." she grinned.

"And why is that?"

"Because the whole town is attending." she grinned. "And seeing as how you were there to help…."

Dauragon smacked his forehead. "Great."

Daela laughed. "Come on, don't be like that. It's going to be fun!"

"For you maybe." he groaned.

There were a few moments of silence before Daela spoke again.

"Will you at least go for me?" she asked.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked.

Daela just stared at him expectantly.

A long, frustrated sigh escaped Dauragon's lips.

"Fine…..I'll go." he groaned. "But don't expect me to stay inside."

Daela hugged Dauragon super tight. "Yes! Thank you!"

Dauragon looked down at her and smiled. "You're evil, you know that?"

"I know." she answered. Her eyes widen and she lets out a panicked yell. "Almalexia's magical tit!" she cursed, gasping at her sudden curse. "Sorry! I got to go back downstairs. I'll meet you at the inn tonight!" she yelled as she ran back down the stairs.

Dauragon stood there dumbfounded, but couldn't help but laugh at Daela's naive attitude.

 _She hasn't changed one bit._ He thought with relief. _Just like old times._

Dauragon walked down the stairs of the main hall and walked out of the guildhall.

 _Guess I'll find some work._

000

That night, the town echoed with cheers, laughter….and the occasional sound of a drunken fight.

Aedalyn and Amrien sat at a large table with The Pack, laughing and reminiscing about the past.

A loud, hearty laughed escaped Bazgar's mouth as he smacked Amrien on the back. He poured more ale into Amrien's glass with a big grin.

"And then you slid under that thing and gutted him!" he laughed. "There you were, covered in dreugh guts and you walked to the next enemy like nothing even happened!"

"My armor smelled for a week." Amrien grimaced, a smirk following. "Worth it."

"This one remembers big sister shooting that high horse altmer off that cliff!" Sa'raabi drunkenly added.

"I think you've had enough Sa'raabi." Aedalyn chuckled, taking Sa'raabi's mug of ale away from her.

Sa'raabi purred in protest, wrapping her arms around Aedalyn. "But big sister…..I'm having so much fun!" she yelled in delight, nearly falling backwards in her chair.

"That's all well and good, darling, but you are really going to hate it in the morning if you don't sober up a little." Aedalyn laughed.

"How can you scrawny tree-strider's….." a hiccup escaped Braion's lips. "Drink so much?"

"Well….unlike you, Braion…." Amrien replied with a smirk. "We can actually hold our strong drink."

Ravena sat at the end of the table, just sipping away at some wine with a smirk on her face.

"You sure you aren't half Nord?" she asks.

"Last time I checked we weren't." Amrien jested, looking over at his sister. "Maybe we should go home and ask dear old mom and dad, eh sis?"

An amused snort followed as Aedalyn held her mug to her lips. "Screw that place." she chugged down what was in her mug. "I'm quite content not going back there."

"Do you ever want to go back home, big sister?" Sa'raabi asked, grabbing for the mug Aedalyn took for her.

Aedalyn was silent for a moment, looking into her tankard of ale. "All the time." she answered, moving Sa'raabi's tankard away. "But we can never go back."

000

Sitting outside the tavern, Daragon sat on a bench near the fountain square. He looked back towards the tavern, the loud and boisterous laughter reaching out to here. His face contorted to a bit of an unamused scowl as he shook his head.

"There you are!"

Dauragon rolled his eyes. "Hello Daela."

"Why aren't you inside? It's really fun in there." she grinned.

"I'm content sitting out here, Daela." he answered dryly, looking down at a tome in his lap. "I'm a hot headed pyromaniac and that place is filled with stiff drink…..do I need to put two and two together?" he asked.

Daela smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ow." Dauragon added, still looking into his book.

Daela sat next to him, handing him a tankard of ale.

Dauragon took the tankard without any objection. After all….her could really use a drink after the week he had.

"Thanks." he said with a smile, taking a sip from the tankard.

"You're welcome."

There were a few minutes of silence. Ash continued to fall from the sky like little gray snowflakes. Aside from the sounds of the celebration in the tavern, the only other thing that was heard was Dauragon turning the page in his tome.

"Why are you such a jerk?" Daela questioned.

Dauragon turned to her, a brow rising in confusion.

"You're just realizing this?" he asked with a smirk.

Daela sighed. "Listen….I know things have been hard for you….I get that." holding her tankard in both hands, she stared down into it. "But, life is way too fleeting for you to just remain alone."

"I'm not good with people, Daela. You of all people should know that."

Daela nodded. "True….but it doesn't have to stay that way. I believe that your life would be a bit more complete with more friends." she added.

"I don't need anymore friends. I've got you and that's enough." he replied, finally closing the tome in his lap.

"What about those bosmer siblings you traveled with these past few days?"

"They're a pair of idiots." he replied hotly. "The girl is naive and reckless. The other one is an arse. They played in the snow on Bleakrock like a bunch of children, they bicker and rant and are infuriatingly stupid."

Daela laughed. "I'm surprised you haven't burst a blood vessel." she teased.

"Not yet." he replied with a smile.

There was another few moments of silence before a sighing Daela broke it.

"Are you afraid you'll lose them if you get too close?" she asked.

Dauragon stopped, staring down at the ground, gritting his teeth.

"I'm right…..aren't I?" she asked, a look of worry etched on her face.

000

Aedalyn and Amrien continued to enjoy the company of The Pack. It had been a long time since they could enjoy themselves like this. Especially Amrien, who could finally lighten up and not have to worry about finding his sister dead somewhere in Tamriel.

In the corner of Aedalyn's eye, she saw Tanval walking into the tavern. He looked about and saw Aedalyn looking at her.

He walked over and stood behind Bazgar, who was hunched over asleep.

"Aeda, Amrien, it's good to see you. Might I have a word with you?" he asked.

Amrien and Aedalyn looked at each other and nodded.

Tanval led them to a table in the far corner of the room. Sitting down, he cupped his hands together and let them rest on the table.

"Where's your dunmer friend?" he asked curiously.

"We've parted ways." Amrien answered. "He's doing his own thing now."

"I see….well I hope you two will be enough to handle this job I have for you."

"You planning on summoning another monster, Indoril?" Aedalyn asked coldly.

Tanval narrowed his eyes at Aedalyn's remark and sighed. "No…..I do not." he replied irritably. "But I would like to put said monster back where he came from."

"Get to the point, Tanval." Amrien added in frustration. "What do you need us to do?"

Tanval was silent as he took a sip of wine.

"Balreth has done its job. The Covenant has been driven from Davon's Watch. We need to put it back where it belongs: in the depths of Ash Mountain."

"So why hasn't it been done already? I thought a powerful mage such as yourself would have done that by now." Aedalyn added coldly.

"Aeda, knock it off." Amrien turned his attention back to Tanval. "How do we put Balreth back into Ash Mountain?"

"I'm….not exactly sure." Tanval replied honestly. "I made use of ancient rites and secret lore to wrench him from his cell. You saw the conclusion of my efforts."

"Yes….it was quite the show. Watching all those people die from fire and brimstone." Aedalyn said sarcastically.

"Aeda." Amrien groaned in irritation.

"I understand why you're upset, tree-"

"Call me tree-dweller and you're getting a well placed kick from under this table!" Aedalyn yelled, her voice almost soaring over the rest of the noise in the tavern.

"Aeda, stop!" Amrien yelled, grabbing his sister by the arm. "Sit down!"

Tanval cleared his throat. "Charming sister you have there, Amrien."

"Don't provoke her."

"My apologies." he takes another sip of wine. "Garyn works to return him to his slumber. He will guide your hand and tell you what needs to be done. He's west of the city, on the slopes of Ash Mountain. I sent a detachment of soldiers with him to ensure his safety. I'm certain he already knows what needs to be done."

"I suppose we'll head that way once we're done with our own business." Amrien replied with crossed arms.

"A fair warning….the longer we wait, the worse it may get." Tanval coldly stated, getting up from his seat.

"No one to blame for what will happen but yourself." Aedalyn added darkly.

Tanval scoffed. "I did what needed to be done. I don't regret my decision."

Tanval walked away, leaving Aedalyn and Amrien alone at the table.

Amrien looked over at his sister, who seemed to fidget in her seat.

"What's gotten into you today?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing….I can't believe that guy. Summoning a monster like that." Aedalyn said irritably, taking another drink from her tankard.

"You….looked pretty terrified when Balreth was summoned. Have you seen one of those before?" Amrien asked, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

Aedalyn nodded. "In Coldharbor. Molage Bal summoned one to stop The Prophet and I from escaping. It was called the Child of Bones."

"Can I ask you something?"

Aedalyn nodded.

"Can we trust this Prophet guy? I know its the only lead we have to getting your soul back, but I'm not sure about him."

"He saved my life. I owe him an audience for that at least." Aedalyn added.

Amrien nodded. "True. I'll have to thank him for that."

"I hope you can thank Lyris one day." Aedalyn said a bit sadly. "She's the real one who saved me." she lowered her head, gripping her tankard tightly.

"Did she-?"

Aedalyn shook her head. "No….I don't think you can die in Coldharbor, per say, but she took The Prophet's place in his cell." her lip quivered slightly. "She…..she's still in there, Amrien. I want to help her when we get the chance and I think The Prophet will give us that chance."

"Alright….we'll head for this Harborage in the morning, or whenever we recover from our hangovers, and get some answers."

Aedalyn hugged her brother. "Thank you."

Amrien smiled. "You're welcome."

000

"I'm right, aren't I?" Daela asked again.

"And if you are?" Dauragon questioned.

"Those two bosmer need you….and you need them. It's pretty clear you trust them enough to have your back in a fight. All I'm saying is that you can't keep pushing people away forever…..something's got to give, you know?"

Dauragon turned to her.

"Did you forget how the world is right now, Daela?!" he questioned aloud.

"No, I'm well aware." she replied calmly.

"You're in a town surrounded by walls and soldiers ready to keep you safe! Out there, people die quickly and without mercy!"

"And?"

"What else is there to say, Daela?! I barely know those two tree-dweller's! Why would I, let alone they, want be friends?!"

Daela was silent for few moments and sighed.

"One day Dauragon, you're going to wake up alone with no one around you. You'll be an old mer, with no purpose, no incentive to do anything. One day you will wish that you did have people who cared about you. Who worries for your well being like I do. Who would be there to tell you when you messed up or did something right." she stops, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you really want that?" she asks.

Dauragon was silent. How could he even respond to something like that? The grip on his tankard tightened and he gritted his teeth.

Daela stood up.

"At least think about it, okay? If you don't want to, I'll understand." she stands in front of him and puts a hand on his head. "You may have that tough shell around you, but inside…." she places a finger to his chest. "There is kind and understanding mer waiting to get his chance to be himself."

She walked away, heading to the Mage's Guild instead of the tavern.

"A little bird told me that the bosmer are leaving town tomorrow!" she yelled in his direction, her back still facing him. "At least consider going with them! You _have_ been looking for work after all!"

Dauragon sat in silence after Daela disappeared behind the door to the guildhall.

Gritting his teeth, he chugged down the rest of his ale and threw the wooden tankard. It clattered to the ground, rolling out of sight under a bush.

 _Damn it….._ Dauragon cursed in his head. _She's right. Why is she always right?_

 _ **(Balreth has been set free and The Prophet is waiting. What will Aedalyn learn when she meets The Prophet at the Harborage? And what will Dauragon do now that the debt to the bosmer siblings has been repaid? Next Chapter: The Five Companions! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	8. The Five Companions

**Scroll 8**

" _The Five Companions"_

Morning soon came, along with headaches that would put even the most experienced drinkers on the brink of going mad.

Amrien rose from his bed to find Aedalyn gone. A bit of panic rose within him, fearing that everything he had experienced up until now was just a dream.

Tearing the covers off of him, he quickly opened the door to see a startled Aedalyn standing there, ready to come in.

"Someone's awfully jumpy this morning." she teased, patting her brother's cheek lightly. She stepped into the room, putting two plates of food on the table.

She walks over to a mirror and starts fixing some loose hair sticking out of her braided ponytail.

Amrien brushed back his hair with a hand, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

"Sorry….I, uh, had a night terror." he lied. "You're up pretty early, sister." he said with a smile, changing the subject.

"I went to the Fighter's Guild to let Sees-All-Colors know that we won't be taking any jobs for a while." she replied, strapping her bow to her back.

"I assume she wasn't happy about that?" Amrien asked with a smirk.

"Definitely not." Aedalyn chuckled. "I told her she had other perfectly capable groups who could do the work, but by the crossing of her arms and peeved look on her face….well, I suppose she took it with a grain of salt."

"Sounds about right." he jested, tightening the belt that held his daggers. He walked towards the door and looked back at his sister. "I'm going to get Kudri and Kari ready, meet me there when you're ready."

Aedalyn nodded, still primping herself in the mirror. "You won't say goodbye to The Pack?" she asked.

"As much as I love Bazgar removing the wind from my lungs, really I do, I feel like we're in a bit of a hurry. We have to deal with Balreth after this whole Prophet situation."

"Fair point." she added. "I'll see you at the stables."

000

Dauragon sat in the guildhall of the Mage's Guild, flipping some pages in a tome. He eyed the page he just turned and saw a drawing of a Bosmer archer.

Dressed in animal furs and clad in jewelry made of bone, Dauragon's brow rose curiously at the drawing.

The title of the passage next to it read "The Cannibals of Valenwood."

Dauragon scoffed and slammed the book shut.

 _Even the damn book is throwing a hint at me_. He thought irritably.

The conversation he had with Daela still looped in his mind.

 _You'll be an old mer._

 _You will wake up alone, with no one around you._

 _Do you really want that?_

"Damn it." Dauragon cursed, getting up from his chair.

He walked up the stairs to the main floor and found Daela also reading a tome.

"Hey." he greeted, sitting in the chair across from her.

"One sec." she added, jotting down some notes on a scroll next to her. She closed the book and stretched in her seat. There were bags under her eyes and Dauragon's theory was confirmed as a yawn escaped Daela's lips.

"Did Valaste make you study all morning again?" he asked.

Daela nodded, then slammed her head onto the table. "This headache isn't helping either."

"I'm pretty sure you just made it worse." Dauragon chuckled.

"Shut up." Daela groaned. She lifted her head to lock eyes with him. "So, are you going with the bosmer siblings?" she asked.

"No." he answered bluntly.

"Why?" she questioned with her head tilted to the side.

"Because there's no need to." he answered.

"Don't you want to see the world?"

"I've seen enough." he coldly replied.

"Aren't you at least curious?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

"Curiosity will get a mer killed." he irritably replied, tapping his foot impatiently under the table.

"Go with them." she prodded, a blood vessel now visible above her right brow.

"I have work to do here."

"You're _going_ with the siblings." she persisted through gritted teeth.

"No, I _won't_." he answered, now looking her dead in the eye.

"You'll regret it."

"I highly doubt that."

"Yes, you will."

"Damn it Daela, you are the most stubborn woman I've ever met!" he yelled, rising from his chair.

"Well, look who's talking!" she yelled back, standing up to pound the table with her fist.

"What is going on here?!" a voiced yelled above the arguing pair.

"Almalexia's magical tit!" Daela cursed under her breath, sitting back down.

The familiar face of an altmer woman looked down at the arguing pair like a mother ready to scold her children.

"Daela, since you have time to argue with your friend here, I will assume that the assignment I gave you is finished?" she asked sternly.

Daela nodded, handing her the scrolls. "I apologize if these notes are a little disorganised, Valaste. I didn't want to trim anything out that you might find useful."

Valaste took the scrolls, briefly skimming through them. "Good to see you, Dauragon." she greeted while still looking through the notes.

"Valaste….always a pleasure." he greeted back, a bit coldly.

"Have you burned anything lately, pyromancer?" she questioned, giving him a stern look.

"Nothing that would interfere with your reputation professor." he cheekily added.

"Watch your tone, Dauragon of House Feydron. I don't appreciate it."

"You never did." he responded coldly.

Valaste gave Dauragon an icy glare before looking back at Daela. "Thank you Daela, that will be all for now. I'll call for you when we are ready to proceed."

"Yes ma'am."

Valaste walked away, her voice echoing as she began talking to another adept.

"I see someone hasn't changed a bit." Dauragon growled with crossed arms.

"That's Valaste for you….work over formalities." a huge grin stretched across her face. "Finally!" she exclaimed.

She takes a tome from under the stack sitting on the table and opens it in a hurry. "I can continue my own research now."

Dauragon eyed the book and his eyes narrowed.

"You're still studying about the Daedra?" he asked.

Daela nodded. "Like it or not…" she started, flipping a page. "The daedra are a huge part of our history."

"I thought it was the Tribunal who made the deal with the daedra. Our ancestors, the Chimer were just collateral damage."

"True." Daela added, jotting something down. "But it can't be undone, so like it or not, we have become what we have become."

Dauragon got up from his seat and stretched. "While all this is very interesting." he sarcastically added. "I came up here to tell you that I'm leaving town for a while, so I don't know when I'll be back."

Daela stood up and hugged him. "I knew you would go."

"What makes you think I'm going with those stupid bosmer?" he asked.

Daela merely replied with a chuckled. "Be careful, you stupid mer."

"No promises." he replied, hugging her back.

He walked towards the door, only to hear Daela's silent prayer.

"Tribunal watch over you."

Dauragon gritted his teeth at this as he opened the door.

 _They never have…..I don't think they ever will._

000

Amrien and Aedalyn rode on the backs of their senche lions, taking in the surrounding area.

A soft orange glow could be seen off to the left-hand side, no doubt being the lava that pooled from Ash Mountain's eruption. Ash slowly fell from the sky and the air was almost hard to breathe.

A bull netch drifted over the path, letting out a deep and guttural moan.

"West of the city, right?" Amrien asked.

Aedalyn nodded. "Shouldn't be that much farther." she assured.

A ruin in the distance confirmed Aedalyn's statement as Kudri and Kari stopped in front of it.

Aedalyn hopped off of Kari, looking at the almost metallic door before her.

Amrien heard an audible gulp come from Aedalyn's throat. He put a reassuring hand on her back.

"It'll be okay, sister. I'm right here with you."

"That's the thing…." she interrupted, putting a hand on her neck.

"You're not seriously going in there alone, are you?" he asked, bewildered.

"I'm sorry." she apologized sadly. "But I think he wants to talk alone."

"No, I don't think so." he coldly scolded, storming over to the door.

"Amrien I-"

"To Oblivion with that! You keep saying he's trustworthy but I haven't met him." he yelled, pointing to himself. "Therefore, I'm coming with you. If he doesn't like it, well, he's going to have to deal with it."

"You're so protective." she scolded, walking into the door.

"You would be too if you were searching for me for six months."

000

"Is this enough?" Dauragon asked, holding out a bag of gold.

"I believe so, the horse is yours." the nordic woman nodded, pulling a black horse over to him.

"Thanks."

Hopping onto the horse he turned back to the stables owner.

"Have you seen two bosmer leaving town this morning?" he asked.

The nordic woman nodded. "Aye, merely half an hour ago. They picked up their senche lions and headed west." she crossed her arms. "Not sure why they went in that direction, nothing but a few old ruins and the ocean just past them."

Without saying a word, Dauragon urged the horse forward and began heading west.

000

Aedalyn and Amrien walked into the ruins, the metallic door closing behind them.

"No going back now." Amrien noted.

The two siblings descend some stairs. Cobwebs filled certain corners and old barrels and crates were scattered across the ruin floors.

"This reminds me of daedric ruins." Aedalyn spoke out, her voice echoing off the walls.

"This Prophet doesn't worship the daedra, does he?" Amrien asked a bit uneasily.

"I doubt that. Seeing as how he greatly detests Molag Bal and saved a lot of wandering souls from Coldharbor."

"Fair point."

The two siblings continued down the corridor, their footsteps echoing off the stone floors.

"Footfalls….come closer Vestige." a voice called.

Amrien wrapped a hand around the hilt of one of his daggers and stood in front of Aedalyn.

"Let me go first, just in case."

Aedalyn wasn't about to object. Though Amrien seemed to be a bit on edge, she knew that he was merely being cautious. After all, he doesn't know The Prophet, so she didn't blame him for acting the way he was.

Another set of stairs descended to a doorway on the right-hand side. It was the only way to go, a pile of rubble forming a dead end in front of them.

Looking down at the door, Aedalyn began her descent down the stairs.

"Are you sure about this?" Amrien asked, grabbing his sister's hand.

She nodded. "I'm just as uneasy as you, brother. But…..I feel like he has the answers I need. We need to know just what in Oblivion is going on right now and The Prophet is the only one who can tell us."

An audible sigh escaped Amrien's lips as he let go of his sister's hand. "Alright….I'm right behind you."

The archway led into an open room littered with rubble and foliage and the webs of spiders. Crates and barrels and even signs of past visitors as Amrien noted two very old burlap tents, still standing.

Vines and roots grew down the walls from a very obvious hole in the ceiling, light just coming through.

Two tables sat in the center of the room against some large pieces of the ceiling that now lay on the ground. A bookshelf neatly placed against one of the stranger trees that grew in Morrowind.

The light glow of a fire could be seen in the back of the room on the left hand side.

A small set of stairs ascended to a bright red banner with gold like outlining. In the center of the banner was a design that resembled the very being Aedalyn encountered in Coldharbor.

The prince of schemes…..Molag Bal.

Siting in a chair under the light of the hole in the ceiling was an old man.

An old man whom Aedalyn could never forget.

He was clad in robes of brown and gray. A staff that could easily be mistaken as a walking stick, rested in the grip of his right hand.

Under the hood of his robes hid the wrinkled and aged face of a man who has seen and experienced many things.

"Welcome to the Harborage, Vestige. This is as comfortable a home as an old dried-up husk like myself could hope for."

"Charming." Amrien whispered, recieving an elbow to the gut from Aedalyn.

"You have someone else with you…..I sense he is very close to you." The Prophet noted, looking in Amrien's direction.

"My brother, Prophet. Is it alright if he came with me?" Aedalyn asked uneasily, praying that he would not take offense.

Amrien took a good look at the old man standing before him, a brow rising in disbelief.

 _This old man saved my sister?_ He thought in amusement. _The guy looks like he could croak any minute now._

His eyes widened as he looked the old man in the eyes. A milky white sheen covering his pupils.

"Y-you're…blind." Amrien breathed.

"Yes. Though despite my blindness-nay, because of it-my other senses have heightened."

The bosmer siblings looked at each other and then back to the Prophet.

"Prophet…..when you first appeared to me in Coldharbor, you spoke of my destiny."

"Indeed. But let us not get ahead of ourselves. Without an understanding of where we are bound, every road will get us somewhere."

 _Great, this old man is mad._ Amrien thought in unamusement. _As if we'd understand anything when he speaks in riddles._

"What do you mean?" Aedalyn asked, breaking Amrien from his thoughts.

"Before we truly understand our destination, we must speak of the past."

Amrien scoffed.

"A history lesson?" Aedalyn questioned, her right brow rising in confusion.

"Of a sort. I invite you to enter my mind and walk with me through visions of the past."

"Excuse me?" the siblings questioned in unison.

"It is so that you might understand the events that brought us to this time, this moment."

Amrien grabbed his sister's arm and began pulling her away.

"Okay, Aedalyn, this guy is mad. Let's get out of here. We have a bone colossus to stop."

"Amrien, wait." Aedalyn protested, pulling her arm away. She looked at the Prophet and nodded. "I'll do it."

"Aedalyn, are you serious?" Amrien questioned in disbelief.

The Prophet raised his staff and a glowing light formed around him and Aedalyn. Tiny lights in the form of moths swarmed around them and in an instant…both the Prophet and Aedalyn were gone.

Amrien stood there, bewildered and in complete shock as he looked all around the room.

"AEDA!"

000

Dauragon found himself in front of a daedric ruin, his eyes narrowed as he spotted two senche lions sitting outside.

Stopping the horse next to them, he hopped off and walked up to the door.

A small cry of excitement, along with tiny claws digging into Dauragon's robes, made him spin around as Finn climbed up to his shoulder.

"Uh….hey there, little guy." Dauragon said a bit uneasily, patting the top of Finn's head.

Finn jumped down from Dauragon's shoulder and began scratching at the door to the ruins frantically.

"What's wrong, Finn?" Dauragon asked. "Did that stupid girl leave you outside?"

Finn turned his head and gave Dauragon an irritated look.

 _Did he know I called his owner stupid?_ He wondered, tilting his head to the side.

Finn continued to scratch the door frantically.

"Alright, alright, don't get your fur bunched up in knots." Dauragon scolded, opening the door.

"AEDA!"

Dauragon heard a familiar voice yell from within the ruin.

Finn went running down the stairs and curved to the right of the long corridor.

"Damn it, what did that damn girl do now." He groaned, running after Finn.

000

After the piercing white light, Aedalyn found herself in a place all too eerily familiar.

It resembled the very place she was imprisoned. She looked down at her hands and found herself appearing ethereal. The ethereal form of The Prophet stood in front of her as they stood on top of rocky ground.

A bolt of lightning struck down, the cacophonous crack of thunder soon following. Craggy islands floated in the sky, a tower sitting on one in front of where she stood.

Behind her were the ruins of what resembled a wayshrine, a marking used for lighting the roads.

"Come Vestige, walk with me through the shadows of past events."

Aedalyn couldn't help but follow at this point. The Prophet was the only one who could bring them back, so she had to listen.

 _Amrien is probably freaking out_. She thought with worry.

"My part of the story began when I awoke on the steps of the Abbey of the Moth Priests, with no memory of my prior life." the Prophet began.

 _Oh great, he's going to tell his whole life story._ She thought with dread.

"They took pity upon me and brought me into their fold. I was weak and near death."

Descending down to some ruins, Aedalyn caught glimpse of a large scroll, floating above an altar.

"It was there that I first set eyes upon the Elder Scrolls, and devoted my life to their study."

"The Elder Scrolls? The ones who can supposedly predict the future?" Aedalyn questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, they allowed me to glimpse the very fabric of reality." he grew a bit somber. "But each profound insight dimmed my vision and eventually left me permanently blinded to the light of the world."

"I'm….sorry."

The Prophet motioned her over to another archway.

"Do not feel sorry for an old man like me, Vestige. The prophecies of the Elder Scrolls are a fluid, living thing. They are not fixed. At many points throughout history, the actions of heroic mortals have rewritten them."

Aedalyn's brow rose. "Okay….so what does that have to do with me? I'm no hero, or even remotely important for that matter."

The Prophet raises a hand. "Do not sell yourself short, Vestige. You are important. The Scrolls revealed to me that your destiny is intertwined with that of the Five Companions."

"Who are they?" Aedalyn asked.

"A band of adventurers who sought out an ancient artifact called The Amulet of Kings. They hoped to use this artifact to persuade Akatosh, the Dragon God, to accept their leader as one of the Dragonborn."

"Dragonborn….as in the heroic emperors said to have dragon blood in their veins?"

The Prophet nodded. "You have heard enough babbling from this old, blind fool. It is time you met the Five Companions yourself, and witnessed their fate."

A large table sat in the center of the ruined place that Aedalyn stood. Suddenly, a familiar face pops into the room and Aedalyn gasped in surprise.

Blonde hair pulled back into almost the same braid Aedalyn wore. A large, ornately crafted war axe sat on her back and armor made of silver and red adorned her large frame.

"Lyris!" Aedalyn cried, ready to leap to her.

"Lyris Titanborn, daughter of giants, was the mightiest warrior in the service of the Emperor. You met her in Coldharbor."

Another figure blinked into the room.

"Abnur Tharn, a powerful sorcerer and Grand Chancellor to the Imperial Elder Council."

A redguard popped in front of Aedalyn, startling her slightly.

"The Redguard swordmaster Sai Sahan, leader of the Imperial Dragonguard."

Another figured, more regal than the others, appeared behind the table.

"The Imperial Emperor, Varen Aquilarios, who attempted to light the Dragonfires and failed."

When the final figure appeared, Aedalyn's eyes widened. Walking over, she took a good look at the altmer before her. Her blood boiled but a fear that could not be explained crept up her spine.

"I….know him. But I can't remember how."

A sudden memory flashed into Aedalyn's mind. One of her descending the stairs of a daedric ruin, in chains with other people behind her. Men in robes leading the way and an Altmer mage standing in front of an altar.

A flash of pain in her chest made Aedalyn cry out as she finally remembered who this mer was.

"Mannimarco, the traitor." The Prophet said darkly. "The King of Worms, a powerful necromancer…..and your executioner."

Aedalyn shook in rage as she stared at the Altmer before her.

"Mannimarco convinced Varen to perform the ritual of becoming Dragonborn. For only the Dragonborn could become Emperor. His Worm Cult infiltrates and corrupts every corner of Tamriel. What you are about to witness is the result of the ritual."

"What happened?"

The Prophet didn't say another word, just walked towards another open area.

"Now watch, and see how one man's arrogance brought about the greatest threat our world has ever known."

000

"Amrien, what happened?!" Dauragon yelled as he entered the room.

"Dauragon? What in Oblivion are you doing here?!" he yelled, clearly frustrated and panic stricken.

"Later, where's Aedalyn?" he asked, looking around the room. "What is this place?"

"That old geezer took my sister, Dauragon! I don't know where!"

Dauragon stormed over and punched Amrien in the face. "Calm down!" he yelled.

Before Amrien could react, a blinding light filled the room and standing in the same place they left were The Prophet and Aedalyn.

"Aeda!" both Amrien and Dauragon yelled, rushing over.

Amrien hugged his sister tight before giving The Prophet a look that could kill the weak at heart.

"What in Oblivion did you do to my sister?!" He questioned angrily, ready to walk over and put a dagger into the old man's gut.

"Amrien, stop!" Aedalyn yelled. "He didn't do anything!"

"Bullshit he didn't!" Amrien yelled.

"Amrien, cool it!" Dauragon yelled.

Aedalyn turned around, not prepared for the familiar face staring at her in the room.

"Dauragon?!" she questioned in shock. "What are you doing here?!"

"Long story, tree-dweller." he answered. "Your brother is about to kill an old man, I'd stop him if I were you."

"If you don't tell me what you did to her, I'll gut you like a fish!" Amrien yelled.

Aedalyn held her hand out to Dauragon. "Can I borrow your staff for a second?" she asked, not looking at him.

Dauragon nodded. "Don't break it, antlers."

"Not if I can help it." she replied.

Aedalyn grasped the staff in both hands, reared it back and swung at her brother. It hit him in the head with a dull crack, knocking him to the ground.

Dauragon stared wide-eyed at the now unconscious bosmer on the ground.

"I didn't know you had it in you, bosmer." Dauragon smirked.

"Shut up and get my brother outside please, I'll be up there in a moment." she replied, handing him his staff.

Dauragon nodded, picking Amrien up. "Can this guy be trusted?" he asked.

Aedalyn rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes. Please get my brother out before he wakes up and tries to kill The Prophet again."

With that, Dauragon carried Amrien up the stairs, the last thing heard being the echo of the metallic door closing behind them.

Aedalyn turned to the Prophet and sighed. "I'm sorry about my brother, Prophet. When….I was captured by the Worm Cult, he was desperately searching for me….even after I had been killed by Mannimarco."

The Prophet simply nodded in understanding. "And thus, it begins…the remainder of the story of what I showed you has yet to be written. It is your story, now."

"Quite the way of showing me all of this, Prophet….you've given me a lot to think about. But….what do I do now, Prophet? I have other matters to attend to, but Molag Bal threatens our very existence."

"Indeed, Vestige, there is much to do….and I am sorry to have this fall on your shoulders, believe me. But, know this…you will not walk this path alone. We will bring the Five Companions together again and stop Molag Bal."

"You make it sound so easy." Aedalyn added uneasily. Her gaze stayed to the floor. "What about Lyris? Is….is she alright?" she asked.

"Lyris sacrificed her own freedom to allow us to escape. She remains a prisoner in Coldharbor."

"Damn it…..I want to rescue her, Prophet, tell me how and I'll go there and do it!" she yelled frantically.

"I understand how upset you are, but we are not ready. I must determine her precise location if we are to mount a rescue. That will take time."

"What do I do then? Stand by and do nothing?!" she cried.

"Become stronger, Vestige. Find allies and help Tamriel in any way that you can. Mannimarco's agents weave a web of lies and deceit. They pit the races of Tamriel against one another and divert their attention from the real threat. Seek out these agents, wherever they can be found, and expose their lies."

"I'll do what I can….but please contact me once you've found her."

The Prophet nodded. "I will, Vestige…now go, help the people of Tamriel and continue your journey."

000

Dauragon sat on the stairs outside of the ruin, looking up to check on the still unconscious Amrien who was slumped over Kudri.

Dauragon just shook his head. "Idiot."

The door to the ruins opened and out stepped Aedalyn, looking a bit exhausted.

"I was about to go back in, you were in there for a while."

Aedalyn looked up at the dunmer mage before her. "What made you come back?" she asked.

Dauragon just crossed his arms. "I need work….and you guys seem to always have a job waiting."

"Is that the only reason you came back, was to work?" she questioned with a curious look.

"A….friend, suggested I come with you. Does it really matter?" he asked irritably.

Aedalyn shook her head. "I guess not." she walked over to her brother and grimaced. "I think I hit him on the head a little too hard."

Putting both hands on her hips she let out a frustrated sigh. "He is not gonna be happy when he wakes up."

"Where are we heading? What's the job?" Dauragon asked, changing the subject.

"You remember the whole Covenant thing we dealt with in Davon's Watch?"

Dauragon nodded.

"And you remember the giant bone colossus Tanval summoned to stop said Covenant in Davon's Watch?"

He nodded again.

"Well, long story short, Tanval wants us to meet his son on the slopes of Ash Mountain." she stated pointing at the giant mountain in the distance just southwest of them. "And find a way to bind Balreth back there."

"Sounds like more trouble than two puny bosmer can handle." he smirked.

Out of nowhere Dauragon cried out as Finn dug his jaw around the back of Dauragon's ankle.

Aedalyn couldn't help but laugh at this.

"What in Oblivion is wrong with your fox all of a sudden, tree-dweller?!" Dauragon yelled.

Finn clenched his jaw tighter, digging his teeth further into Dauragon's ankle.

"I think he's gotten tired of the way you talk to us, mage." she chuckled. A little whistle from her lips and the fox let go. Finn ran over to Kari and jumped onto her, hissing at Dauragon.

"I should roast that little rat!" he spat.

"And you wouldn't be able to, because my foot would be digging into your shin." Aedalyn jokingly threatened.

The Dunmer just growled as he hopped onto his horse. "Can we just go, tree-dweller, before we wake your brother up and he decides to go back in there."

"Fair point." she stops, turning to him as she hops on Kari. "You….called me by my name in there, didn't you?" she asked curiously.

"No." Dauragon blushed. "You imagined it."

"Did I?" she shrugged and turned Kari around. "Oh, well, let's head for Ash Mountain, it will nearly be dark by the time we get there."

Dauragon and Aedalyn rode off with Kudri carrying an unconscious Amrien back towards the road. In the back of her mind, Aedalyn couldn't help but feel uneasy about everything she had learned, including the name of the man who killed her.

She wanted to rescue Lyris, but the Prophet was right. There was nothing they could do right now and the only way she could help was to aid the people of Tamriel.

And binding Balreth back into the depths of Ash Mountain, was a good place to start.

 _ **(A bit of a filler episode, I apologize. I definitely didn't want it to be really boring with all of The Prophets dialogue during his "going into his mind" sequence. Next chapter will be good, I promise. Now that Aedalyn knows the path she must walk, will she be able to help the people of Tamriel? Dealing with Balreth may be the perfect way to start. Next Chapter: The End of Balreth! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	9. Restoring the Guardians

**Scroll 9**

" _Restoring the Guardians"_

As they rode down the path to the base of Ash Mountain, the destruction left behind by the eruption was unspeakable to say the least.

The dunmer town of Senie was shown no mercy from nature's wrath. Lava poured around the town and everything was charred black.

Beetle like creatures called shalk roamed the desolated town, but that wasn't the worst part.

The leader of Senie, a dunmer by the name of Girvas would not allow the the argonian siblings Soft-Scale and Walks-In-Ash to heal the wounded.

It was not a surprise that there was mistrust among the people of this town. In fact, the Ebonheart Pact itself was said to be the most unstable alliance of races. Mostly due to the bad blood between the dunmer and the argonians.

The town of Senie was no exception. Slavery was a huge part of dunmer lifestyle before the Pact was signed….and Senie had their fair share of argonian slaves in the past.

Dauragon and Aedalyn helped the town resolve their issues by saving villagers, healing burns with a poultice made by Soft-Scale and even saved Girvas' daughter when she was surrounded by lava near a prayer site.

However, Walks-In-Ash found that not all the damage to Senie was caused by the eruption of Ash Mountain….large, lava filled footprints could be seen leaving town. Dauragon and Aedalyn knew that this could very well have been Balreth.

The view of Ash Mountain from Senie was a terrifying sight to be sure. Ash poured straight up into the sky from the mouth of the volcano and rained down like snow to all parts of Stonefalls.

When they left Senie behind, a bridge to the base of Ash Mountain was their only way to the camp on the other side. The heat from the river of lava that flowed underneath was intense, as even the mounts were a bit uneasy.

Aedalyn rubbed the top of Kari's head in reassurance, giving the senche enough courage to make it to the other side.

Amrien, still out from Aedalyn hitting him with Dauragon's staff, began to slowly come to.

"Well, hello there. Did you sleep well, brother?" Aedalyn asked with a smile.

Amrien winced as he grabbed the back of his head. "Ow…what happened?" he asked, pulling himself upright onto Kudri.

Kudri let out a purr of relief as he continued to follow Kari.

"You went a little mad back at the Harborage. You tried to kill an innocent old man." Aedalyn scolded, giving him a stern look.

Amrien's eyes widened once he remembered. "Where is he?! I'll gut him! Did he hurt you? Are you okay?!"

"Calm down, brother, he didn't do anything to me. I tried to tell you this in the Harborage, but you were so angry and upset, you wouldn't listen." she replied irritably.

"Where did you go when he used that spell?" Amrien asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when we have a chance to rest."

Amrien looked around, his stomach churning in uneasiness.

"Damn…..it's worse than I thought it would be." he breathed, looking out at the lava nearly surrounding the town of Senie. "Did anyone make it out of there?"

Aedalyn nodded. "Quite a lot of people, actually. It seems the people of Senie must experience eruptions from Ash Mountain quite often. It's too bad that their level of trust with argonians is a bit unfair, to say the least."

"I'm aware. The Pact is a very unstable alliance and the other two have no doubt tried to take advantage of that weakness."

"There's the camp." Dauragon noted, pointing in front of them.

"Let's find Garyn." Aedalyn ordered, urging Kari forward.

The group left their mounts in the care of a soldier near the camp entrance and began searching for Garyn.

It didn't take long when his familiar voice caught their ears.

"I want someone to report to me as soon as Onuja returns!" he ordered, jotting down some notes in a scroll.

"Garyn!" Amrien called out as they walked towards him.

"Praise Vivec, I was worried that no help would come. It's good to see you again, Amrien." he turned to face the others. "Dauragon, Aedalyn." he greeted with a nod.

"Your father sent us. What can we do to help?" Aedalyn asked.

"I'm glad he sent you….It seems Balreth does not want to go quietly back into his cage."

"Well, that's no surprise." Aedalyn added a bit coldly.

Amrien nudges his sister.

Garyn stares at Aedalyn for a few moments and sighs. "My father was sure that Balreth was the only way to defeat the Covenant siege. But…..it seems he may have been a bit hasty in his actions."

"That's an understatement." Dauragon said under his breath.

"The ritual my father gave me to rebind Balreth isn't working."

"Are you sure?" Amrien asked.

Garyn nods. "Something's wrong. Daedra are pouring from the volcano, and I'm worried about the nearby towns. We need answers….and we need them fast."

"Why are the daedra here?" Dauragon asked curiously.

"Well, normally, Daedra only grudgingly come to Nirn. But Ash Mountain resonates with the magical echoes of Balreth's capture. That power, and the heat of the lava, draws them in. Like moths to a flame."

 _Daela would love it here._ Dauragon thought amusingly.

"From one problem to the next." Aedalyn coldly added, rolling her eyes.

"We heard you mention something about an Onuja. What is that?" Amrien asked.

"Onuja is an argonian scout that I sent to hopefully find a way to bind Balreth. He's at the necropolis to the south known as Othrenis. Buried there is one of the mages that first bound Balreth. I would appreciate it if you would go there and help Onuja learn what we need."

000

They found Onuja, alive thankfully, and quite the cowardly reptile. The whole necropolis, Othrenis, was full of skeletal beings protecting the burial site. After learning of the mage buried here, the group searched for two items to hopefully coax the spirit awake for information.

Aedalyn was silent since leaving the camp under Ash Mountain and Amrien couldn't help but wonder why.

Before he could even ask, they were attacked.

"Just like the last group we dealt with." Dauragon ordered. "They die in a few hits."

As Amrien and Dauragon began to attack the skeletons, a loud crack from Aedalyn's bow made them turn around.

A volley of arrows flew up and descended upon the unsuspecting skeletons and within moments, there was no threat. Only the bones of where the skeletons once stood were spread across the floor.

"Let's keep moving." Aedalyn said dryly, heading for a set of stairs.

They followed, not saying a word. Mainly because it appeared that Aedalyn was not in the mood to talk, for reasons neither Dauragon or Amrien knew.

At the top of the stairs stood the spirit of, who they assumed was, Mavos.

He seemed surprised, looking at the three mer who awakened him from his eternal slumber.

"Why have you disturbed my rest?!" he questioned.

"We're sorry, but we need help in binding Balreth to Ash Mountain. Are you not one of the mages who bound him long ago?" Amrien asked.

"Balreth? I….I don't recall…but I can help you." with a wave of his hands he brings forth a portal. "Enter this portal and learn how to defeat Balreth."

000

After a vision of the past, the group found their answer. There were two guardians that held the power to bind Balreth into Ash Mountain.

A pair of fire atronachs known as Ragebinder and Blaze.

"By Vivec, Balreth will be bound again! What news do you bring?" Garyn asked once the group returned.

"The mages shackled Balreth with guardian atronachs." Dauragon answered.

"Damn." Garyn cursed, looking down at the ground uneasily.

"What's wrong?" Amrien asked.

"Well…..that's bad. I….may have banished them when I cast father's spell."

"Like father, like son." Aedalyn added coldly.

"We were sure we could control the creature….damn it! I suppose we'll have to summon them again, somehow."

"Any idea on how we could do that?" Aedalyn coldly asked.

"I don't appreciate your tone, bosmer." He sighs out in frustration. "The only thing I can think of is killing daedra. If you burn some hearts at the altars, it should draw them out."

Aedalyn began walking back towards the mountain.

"An argonian woman, Walks-In-Ash I believe her name was, is waiting for you at the top. Good luck."

"We don't need any." Dauragon added, following Aeda up the slope.

Crossing another bridge behind the camp, Aedalyn notices a group of nordic soldiers standing outside an archway.

"Is everything alright?!" she calls out, hoping that they could hear her over the thunderous sounds of the volcano.

One of them, a nordic man with a beard that would make any Nord proud, turns to them. He held his arm, a visible burn etched on his skin.

"Shor's bones, don't scare us like that!" he yelled.

"That burn looks awful, are you alright?" Aedalyn asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Aye, I'll live. These damn scamps are everywhere, and to make matters worse, clannfear have been spotted as well. Gods damned daedra!" he curses, spitting on the ground. "My men and I can't get very far with so many, not to mention the heat from the eruption takes its toll."

"We're heading up that way, if you need help." Amrien assured, helping a soldier to her feet.

"We'd really appreciate it." he clears his throat. "I'm Sergeant Jagyr and we have been tasked with closing caves in Ash Mountain. Scamps pour from them and we need to make sure more do not come through. I'll send some men with you so they can report to Captain Norra."

"Where is she?" Aedalyn asks.

"She went with another group of soldiers to the top of the mountain, escorting an argonian mage by the name of Walks-In-Ash."

Aedalyn nodded. "We'll do what we can, Sergeant. I would highly advise you to get some healing. Stay safe."

"Heddic, Eydis, go with them!" Jagyr ordered.

"Yes sir!" the two nords replied.

"Nice to meet you, travelers. My name is Heddic and this is my sister Eydis. We'll watch your back, hopefully you'll be watching ours."

"How long have you been with the Pact?" Aedalyn asked.

"Two years." Eydis answered. "I wanted to do my part, so I joined the Pact. My stubborn brother here didn't want me to go alone, so we joined together."

"Can you protect yourself?" Dauragon asked a bit rudely.

Aedalyn kicked the back of his leg.

Eydis laughed. "Yes, though I'm more of a ranged fighter than my brother."

Amrien shook Heddic's hand. "Good to have you join us. It will be nice to have some extra help."

"The honor is ours, bosmer. We've heard of two bosmer siblings making great strides in the Pact. We could hardly believe it, to be honest." Heddic laughs. "Are they you, by any chance?" Heddic asks.

Aedalyn blushes slightly. "Possibly."

"Your face is red, how adorable." Eydis cooed.

"I-it's the heat….by the roots it's hot up here!" Aedalyn yelled, changing the subject.

"We should get going, those caves aren't going to close themselves." Heddic orders, leading the group.

Amrien stood beside his sister and smirked. "They've known you for merely a few minutes and still managed to get you all flustered." he jested.

Aedalyn glared at her brother like his life was in mortal danger before kicking him in the shin.

A slur of bosmeri curses flew from Amrien's clenched teeth as he hopped up and down on one foot.

Aedalyn stormed off towards the group, not saying a word.

"W-was that really necessary?!" Amrien questioned aloud, kneeling down to hold his leg.

"Shut up!" a loud and frustrated Aedalyn spat back.

000

As the group ascended the winding pathway towards the top of Ash Mountain, they battled scamps and clannfears as they went. Aeda, Amrien and Dauragon made a quick stop to the first guardian shrine.

Heddic and Eydis were happy to help defeat Ragebinder, though Eydis got a little singed during the fight.

Ragebinder was not happy, to say the least. Aedalyn couldn't really blame it, though. To be summoned only to be put back, then summoned again would make any atronach angry.

When Heddic finally dealt the killing blow, Ragebinder agreed to help them, though a bit reluctant to.

As they continued up the slope, Heddic and Eydis destroyed caves to keep the scamps from pouring out.

A scamp, currently fighting Dauragon, cries out in pain as it is pinned to the ground by his sword. Dauragon silences the pitiful creature by stomping on its face.

Across from him, Heddic barely blocks a charging run from a clannfear. It digs its claws into the ash covered ground and tries to push Heddic back.

Eydis pulls an arrow back into her bow and watches it fly towards the clannfear as she releases it.

The arrow sinks into the clannfears side, causing it to fall over. Heddic takes the opportunity to dig his blade into the clannfears skull.

"Thanks for the assistance, sister!" Heddic yells, lifting his shield in thanks.

"You two go collapse that cave, we'll hold off the rest of the scamps!" Amrien ordered, kicking a scamp away from him.

Aedalyn crouches down on one knee and pulls an arrow back with all the strength she could muster.

"Hey, Dauragon!" Aedalyn yells. "Light this arrow for me!"

Dauragon finishes off a clannfear, cutting it's head clean off. He turns to the bosmer and groans. Raising his staff, he sets the arrow ablaze.

"Thank you!" she yells, releasing the arrow.

"They're immune to fire!" Dauragon yells, smirking.

"You tell me that now?!" Aedalyn exclaims, her voice echoing off the rubble of scattered ruins.

Dauragon couldn't help but let out a little snort of laughter, not audible to the group, however.

Luckily for her, the arrow pierces the scamp in between the eyes, killing it instantly.

As Amrien pulled his dagger out of a now dead scamp, he looks back to see Eydis and Heddic collapsing the cave behind him.

"That should be the last one!" Heddic exclaims. "Thank you!"

The group take a short rest. Healing to the best of their ability with no healer present. The heat in the area was almost unbearable as they continued up the slope.

Cresting over a hill, the group's faces were illuminated with the bright red glow of lava.

A _lot_ of lava.

"Well…this should be fun." Amrien stated sarcastically.

"Just when it couldn't get any hotter." Aedalyn groaned, wiping her forehead with the sleeve of her tunic.

A large, descending flow of lava poured down the side of the mountain. It flowed like a river across the slope, and continued it's descent down the mountain to the right of them. Pockets of trapped air bubbled to the surface, causing the lava to sputter.

"It looks like the group before us made a way across." Eydis noted, pointing to a broken column from some ruins.

It stretched over the flow of lava, but not completely. A crack had formed in the middle of the column.

"Heddic, you go to the other side. Aeda and Eydis will follow, then Dauragon and I will get across last."

Heddic slowly got onto the column, watching his footing. Taking a deep breath, he jumped across the crack and landed on the other side.

Eydis let out a sigh of relief, placing a hand on her chest.

"Alright, Eydis, come on!" Heddic called, holding out his hand.

Eydis slowly made her way to the crack in the column, holding her breath but for a moment as she grabbed her brother's hand.

Planting her feet firmly onto the column, she pushed off. Heddic pulled her hand and helped her get across.

Heddic held his sister for a moment before letting her go.

"Okay, Aeda, your turn!" he called, holding out his hand once more.

Aeda climbed up onto the column and jumped across, receiving no help from Heddic.

Amrien jumped the column with ease as well, patting his sister on the head when he made it to the other side.

The two nord siblings looked at the two bosmer in awe.

"We climbed a lot of trees as children." Aedalyn boasted.

Amrien chuckled. "We use to race each other across the branches to see who would fall on their arse first."

Aedalyn stuck out her chest confidently.

Amrien grimaced a bit. "It was always me with my face in the dirt."

Dauragon safely made it across, using his staff to vault over the crack in the column.

"There's another broken down column going across the lava over there." Heddic added, pointing. "But it looks solid enough to be used like a bridge."

"Captain Norra and the rest of the soldiers should be just ahead." Eydis noted. "As well as that argonian mage to help with the ritual."

"You two go ahead, we have one more guardian to summon." Amrien ordered, pointing to another shrine to their right.

"We'll go on ahead and report to the captain about the caves. We'll see you over there!" Heddic yelled as he and Eydis made their way across the bridge.

"One more guardian." Amrien noted. "Then Balreth will be bound to Ash Mountain."

"One less thing to worry about." Aedalyn sighed.

Dauragon was already at the shrine, ready to place the daedra hearts into the brazier.

"Someone's ready to get this done." Amrien smirked, nudging his sister.

"He's not the only one." Aeda said dryly. "The quicker we deal with Balreth, the sooner we'll be able to fix Tanval's stupid mistake."

"Why are you so hostile towards Tanval? You even snapped at Garyn back at camp."

Aedalyn crossed her arms, a frustrated sigh escaping her lips. "Summoning a monster to kill an army isn't exactly a good thing, in my honest opinion." she replies coldly. "It's no different than a crazed mage summoning daedra to kill off an entire village."

"Your point?" Amrien questioned.

"My point, brother, is that Tanval's rash decision clearly had no thought behind it! There could have been other ways to deal with the Covenant, but clearly, Tanval didn't see the consequences behind his decision!"

"Everyone makes rash and stupid decisions when time isn't on their side, Aeda. I think Tanval knew exactly what he was doing. What's done is done and we can't change what happened." he assured her.

"And what about all of those Covenant soldiers, huh?" Aedalyn asked coldly. "They deserved a better death than that, or at least the option to flee."

"You care about those Covenant trash way too much." Dauragon added.

"You would too if you knew people who lived there!" Aedalyn spat.

"They are our enemy!" Dauragon spat back. "Can you not see what is going-"

"I'm fully aware of what's going on, mage!" Aedalyn yelled. "But that doesn't mean I have to stop having a conscience!" she storms over to him, her blood boiling. "I don't know what your problem with the Covenant is, nor do I care, but at least think about those people's families before simply killing them!"

Aedalyn rips the hearts from Dauragon's hand and throws them into the brazier.

"Now, can we _please_ deal with the current problem plaguing Stonefalls?!" she yells irritably, taking a step back to draw her bow.

000

When Blaze was defeated and agreed to help the now silent group, they crossed the lava and ascended the stairs.

Looking over the ruins they now stood upon, they stared in awe at the open space in front of them.

Two shrines stood on either side of the area, of which a brazier sat in both.

"Captain Norra, they're here!" a familiar voice yells from the open area.

Looking down, the group see Eydis and Heddic waving their arms. With them were a group of soldiers and a female captain looking up at them.

Descending the stairs then up to the large platform Amrien stuck out his hand.

"You must be Captain Norra." he pointed out. "I'm Amrien Thornvale." he pointed to himself, then looked over to Dauragon. "This is Dauragon and that is my sister Aedalyn Rosevale, we've come to stop Balreth. Is Walks-In-Ash here?" he asked.

Norra nodded. "Aye, just behind me, but before you go to her I have to thank you for helping Heddic and Eydis with their task. When this is all over, I'll buy you three a drink in Ebonheart."

"That's very kind of you, Captain Norra, we'll take you up on that when we are in the area."

Captain Norra turns around pointing to an archway just behind her. "The lizard mage is over there, she'll tell you what to do next. I hope this works."

Without saying a word, Aedalyn walks towards Walks-In-Ash, Dauragon following behind her just as silently.

A frustrated sigh escaped Amrien's lips as he bowed his head in thanks. "Thank you Captain, we'll stop Balreth, I promise."

"Stay safe, Amrien Thornvale." she prayed with a bowed head.

Catching up with his sister and Dauragon, Amrien found them already conversing with Walks-In-Ash.

"You've ascended Ash Mountain unscathed, comrades." she notes with a bowed head. "It is good to see you two again." she looks over to Amrien. "I'm glad to see you are up and about, bosmer."

"Uh….thank you. You must be Walks-In-Ash, I'm Amrien, it's nice to meet you."

"You as well….I hate to cut this short but I must inform you that I do not know how to proceed. I have no knowledge on the magic used to get to Balreth."

"I'll do it." Dauragon offered, walking to the two shrines.

Summoning a ball of flame into his hand, he shot it into the brazier's on both shrines.

The two atronachs appeared and floated down the stairs of their shrines and towards the archway.

Ragebinder turns to the group standing off to the side. "We will summon a portal to Ash Mountain, but you must promise to release us once Balreth is bound." her raspy voice ordered.

"You keep up your end of the bargain and you shall have your freedom." Aedalyn answers, not taking her eyes off the atronach. Her eyes narrow as she leans toward Ragebinder. "You've seen what we're capable of, don't even think about breaking the promise you've made." she threatens.

A hiss followed Aedalyn's threat as Ragebinder turns to her sister, both nodding.

Floating back a few feet, both atronachs hold out their hands, a bright ball of light forming. Two streams of fire magic fly toward the archway, colliding into each other and forming a portal.

"Take this totem." Walks-In-Ash offers, holding out her hand. "It will bring pure water down on his blistering bones, so use it when you can."

"This will slow him down…at least for a little while." Dauragon adds, crossing his arms as he stares at the argonian curiously. "Not many know how to craft a storm totem. You have my respect in that regard."

"I'll gladly take the compliment, ash-walker." Walks-In-Ash thanks with a nod. "Be careful….who knows what tricks Balreth will use to prevent his defeat.

"I can certainly tell you."

Aedalyn and Amrien let out a startling gasp as the spirit of Mavos appears behind them.

"Divines above! Where in Oblivion did you come from?!" Amrien yelled, almost smacking the form before him, before remembering that Mavos was a spirit.

"Apologies….our visit in Othrenis piqued my interest and left me curious." there were a few moments of silence as he bowed his head. "I sense Balreth gaining power from the mountain within. Be warned, he will use the lava pools inside to regain his strength. You must not let him near."

"The energy from the mountain will no doubt attract the scamps as well, be prepared to face some of them as well." Walks-In-Ash added, giving a nod of respect to the spirit before her.

"Indeed." Mavos agreed. "I pray my investment in you was not in vain."

"Garyn will meet you inside the mountain, he will help you defeat the monster." she bows her head again in prayer. "May the Hist protect you, comrades."

Dauragon, Aedalyn and Amrien stared at the portal.

"Now or never." Amrien said with confidence, putting a hand on his sister's back.

"Fire with fire, eh Dauragon?" Aedalyn questioned in a jesting manner. She began to playfully elbow him in his arm.

Dauragon rolled his eyes and scoffed before walking into the portal.

"Well he's no fun." Aedalyn groaned in defeat, puffing out her cheeks.

"Come along, sister, we have a bone colossus to defeat."

Both Amrien and Aedalyn held each others hand and walked into the portal.

000

Stepping out from the portal, Amrien and Aedalyn looked in both awe and slight uneasiness, for they now stood within the caldera of Ash Mountain.

And standing in the center was none other than Balreth himself, staring at the group who just entered his domain.

With a loud and intimidating roar, Balreth made his presence known.

"This is either going to go really well, or horribly wrong." Amrien said with a smirk, twirling his dagger out of his belt.

"One step at a time, brother." Aedalyn replied, drawing her bow. Her brow suddenly rises in confusion. "Where's Dauragon?" she questioned.

The loud creak of bones was heard along with the resounding sound of contact as Dauragon went flying by the two bosmer.

With a loud thud, Dauragon's back came into contact with the stone wall.

Both bosmer turned in surprise as Dauragon sat on the floor rubbing the back of his head.

"Adrenaline's a bitch, isn't it mage?" Amrien questioned, crossing his arms in amusement.

Dauragon glared daggers at Amrien, who grinned devilishly.

Aedalyn walked over to the dunmer on the ground and held out her hand. "Maybe you should wait for us next time, mage. Don't want you dying before we get the chance to knock some sense into you."

"Can we just get this over with?" Dauragon asked, trying to change the subject.

Aedalyn placed the storm totem into his hand. "If you'll bring thundering pain upon the bastard, we'll be done with it a lot quicker." she smirked

"You've made it!" Garyn yalled, running over to the group from the left side of the caldera.

"Glad you could join the party, Garyn." Amrien smirked, smacking Garyn on the back.

"Are you ready to defend Stonefalls, comrades?" Garyn asked, pulling his staff from his back.

Aedalyn grabbed an arrow from her quiver and got it ready to pull back with her bow. Amrien clutched his now free daggers tightly, giving a nod a assurance.

Dauragon held his staff in one hand, while holding the storm totem in the other.

"Very good." Garyn nodded. He turned to face Balreth, who watched the group from the moment they arrived. Garyn raised his staff over his head, a glowing light of pure healing energy surrounding the group. "Then let us be rid of this monster!"

 _ **(Done! Finally! I'm apologize for the long wait on this one guys. I had writers block like crazy! The fight with Balreth is upon our adventurers, will they succeed and save Stonefalls? If so, will everyone make it out alive? Guess we'll find out in the next chapter. Next Chapter: Balreth's End and the Journey Forward! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	10. Balreth's End and the Journey Forward

**Scroll 10**

" _Balreth's End and the Journey Forward"_

With a loud, echoing roar, Balreth taunted the group as the light from Garyn's spell lit up the space they stood in.

"Sister, you go left, I'll go right!" Amrien yelled, sprinting off towards the right-side of the caldera.

Before Aedalyn ran into battle, she gave Dauragon a playful smack on the ass. "Light him up with that totem when you get the chance, mage." she jested, running to the left-hand side.

Dauragon felt his face become hot with embarrassment as he lifted his staff.

Balreath lifted one of his powerful legs and brought it down upon the floor of the caldera. An ash-filled wind picked up at the sheer force of Balreth's foot making contact.

However, it was what came afterward that proved troubling.

The ground of the caldera shook, like it would open up and swallow the group. From multiple spots within the caldera, lava began to shoot up from the blackened ground beneath their feet.

One geyser of lava shot up right next to Aedalyn, who narrowly dodged by rolling forward.

She gritted her teeth as her exposed arms made contact with the ground. The searing, familiar pain of heat made contact with the skin as the ground itself burned.

Amrien leaped into action, using pure shadow to get right up into Balreth's space. Holding both daggers so the blades were in front, Amrien unleashed a flurry of piercing blows.

Balreth stood there as if nothing happened, a loud roar escaping his jaw-less mouth once more. One of Amrien's daggers suddenly gets stuck in one of the many bones that made up Balreth's body.

Balreth grabbed the small wood elf by the arm and lifted him up. Amrien could feel pressure building in his shoulder as gravity willed his body to fall to the ground.

Amrien lifted his legs so they rested on one of Balreth's chest bones. His eyes widened as he began to feel searing heat coming from Balreth's large form.

Aedalyn pulled an arrow back into her bow and closed her eyes.

"Y'ffre, guide my hand." she prayed, watching the arrow glow a leaf green. She aimed the bow high and released it.

A few seconds passed before the arrow hit its mark, embedding itself into one of Balreth's eye sockets.

Amrien looked up, feeling Balreth's grip lax, and smirked. Finally able to pull free, he pushed off of Balreth's chest, flipping backwards into the air, and thrust his daggers forward.

The heat that Amrien felt was Balreth's bones lighting ablaze. Amrien quickly drew his arms back and landed on the ground.

"Fire isn't going to do shit on him, mage!" he yelled back in Dauragon's direction. "I hope you're ready to use that totem soon!"

"I already knew that, tree-dweller! Just keep hitting him!" Dauragon spat back. He lifted his staff, a white fog forming on the top, and began charging a spell.

"Good idea, Dauragon!" Garyn yelled as he shot spell after spell at Balreth.

Dauragon held the staff forward, and from it came piercing cold as a cone of icicles shot down towards Balreth from the sky. Balreth groaned in pain, his bones creaking from the impact of each individual icicle.

Once his spell subsided, Dauragon heard the familiar crack of Aedalyn's bowstring as she sent a volley of arrows up to the sky. The whistling sound of the arrows falling down made Dauragon cringe slightly, a sound he was quite familiar with.

He feared that the past would come up to haunt him, but he shook his head to keep himself in the battle.

"Nice work you two!" Amrien yelled, throwing one of his daggers at Balreth. He used pure shadow to dig the second dagger into one of the bones on Balreth's leg.

Balreth became enraged at the damage he was taking and lifted his right leg.

"Brother, get out of there!" Aedalyn yelled, pulling an arrow back into the string of her bow.

Amrien cunningly arched back into a backflip, hoping to dodge the attack, but Balreth brought his leg down way too quickly. It made contact with the ground, sending out a shock-wave of fire and ash.

Aedalyn quickly dove behind a rock that protruded up from the caldera floor, for even she was within range of the attack.

Even Dauragon and Garyn were in range as Dauragon quickly stood in front of Garyn with a greater ward spell to withstand the attack.

Amrien was sent flying back towards the entrance of the caldera. His back painfully made contact with the stone wall. The wind flew from his lungs and he slumped to the ground unmoving.

"Amrien!" Aedalyn cried, wanting so badly to run to his aid. "Garyn!" she yelled frantically.

"I'll get him, focus on the battle!" he yelled back as he sprinted over to Amrien.

Balreth roared in anger as he stomped his foot once again. From the ground of the caldera came two scamps who were drawn by the power Balreth emitted.

"Aeda, deal with those two!" Dauragon yelled, putting his staff on his back. "I'll try to do some damage until your brother gets back on his feet!"

Aedalyn didn't say a word, looking back towards her brother, who was now being healed by Garyn.

"Aeda!" Dauragon yelled, breaking her from her thoughts. "Focus!"

"Right! I'm on it!"

Dauragon drew his two handed blade from under his robes and ran in.

One of the scamps began to charge a small fireball and threw it at him. Dauragon lifted the blade and blocked the attack. He swung his blade around his head and brought it down upon the annoying daedra.

"Out of my way, pest!" he yelled as the sword made contact. The scamp cried out in agony as it fell to the floor.

Dauragon continued running before breaking the remaining distance with a big leap. He brought the blade down onto Balreth, some of the bones beginning to chip and crack.

Balreth looked down at the dunmer who hit him and roared.

"I'll be your opponent now, undead trash!" Dauragon taunted, the grip on his sword growing tighter.

The other scamp was trying really hard to shoot Aedalyn with fireballs, but she dodged them with ease as two arrows flew from her bow.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" she yelled at the little pest, watching it struggle to move as the arrows embedded themselves into its torso.

In a last effort to hurt its foe, the scamp ran up to her and tried to scratch with its claws.

Aedalyn sidestepped it, and swung her leg around to kick it into a rock. There was a slight crunching sound as the scamps face made contact with the rock. It made no sound as its body slumped over, lifeless.

The clinking of metal startled Aedalyn as she looked over to see Dauragon block a strong attack from Balreth. Dauragon let out a battle cry as he swung his two-handed blade at the giant, undead creature before him.

Balreth grew frustrated and lifted his leg.

"Dauragon, watch out!" Aedalyn yelled, firing another arrow towards him.

Dauragon knew he couldn't dodge the same attack that Amrien got sent flying with, so he braced himself. Digging his sword into the ground, he quickly mumbled a few words under his breath and cast another greater ward spell.

Aedalyn watched as a magical shield of bluish, white light formed in front of Dauragon, right as Balreth brought his leg down.

To her surprise, Dauragon wasn't sent flying like her brother. The magical shield took the brunt of it, disappearing once the attack was over.

"Well done, mage!" Aedalyn yelled, relieved that Dauragon didn't suffer the same damage as her brother.

Aedalyn shrieked as a hand grabbed her shoulder. She swung her bow back and felt it make contact.

"Ow! It's me!" a familiar voice yelled.

She whipped around to see her brother.

"You idiot! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" she yelled, smacking her brother on the arm.

"Says the idiot trying to give me brain damage!" he spat back, pointing to his head, which now had a small cut.

Aedalyn puffed out her cheeks before she hugged him. "Don't scare me like that again." she breathed into his chest, referring to the attack from Balreth.

"I'll admit, he got me pretty good, but- oh shit!" he suddenly yelled.

"What is it?" Aedalyn asked.

Amrien suddenly grabbed his sister by the arm and pulled her towards the rock she sent the scamp into. "Watch out!"

A wave of heat rushed over them as a streak of fire shot past the two bosmer.

Balreth began running towards the back of the caldera and straight towards a pool of lava.

"He's trying to heal! Stop him!" Garyn yelled, trying to put out some flames that lit his robes ablaze.

"Dauragon, the totem, use it now!" Amrien yelled.

Dauragon's greater ward spell dissipated as he stood up from his crouched position. With gritted teeth, he grabbed the totem within the pocket of his robes and raised it up above him.

A dark cloud hovered above Balreth, small streaks of lightning cracked within. A downpour of rain fell onto Balreth, putting out the flames that lit his bones and gave him power.

Balreth, still standing, hunched over in a daze as the storm totem did its job.

"He's not going anywhere!" Dauragon finally yelled back. "Hit him hard!"

Amrien used pure shadow to get next to Balreth, spinning clockwise with his daggers out, following it up with a flurry of blows.

Balreth's bones began to crack and fall apart.

Dauragon took a few steps back and pulled out his staff again. Holding it out in front of him, he mumbled a spell under his breath and brought the staff down.

The dark cloud hovered over Balreth, in a similar fashion to the storm totem, and from it came a whirlwind of freezing destruction. Ice and snow spun around Balreth's form, putting out the remaining flames on his bones.

"Bosmer, now!" Dauragon yelled in Aedalyn's direction.

With a deep breath, Aedalyn pulled an arrow back into her bow. Balreth looked straight at her, growing furious and began to charge.

"Shit!" Amrien cursed, running after the giant creature. "Don't suppose you've got any spell to slow him down, mage, do you?!" he yelled back.

"I've used too much magicka! Leave it to your sister!"

"I don't know if you've noticed, ash-skin, but he's running straight towards her!" Amrien yelled. "He's going to kill her!"

Aedalyn felt a vein ready to burst above her brow. She released the arrow and watched it split into three as they flew out towards the charging colossus.

The first arrow dug into one of the bones in Balreth's chest. The second shooting through the now brittle bones of his right leg, causing him to fall forward.

And finally, the last arrow shot straight into Balreth's skull, breaking into a multitude of pieces as Balreth looked up at her for one last time.

The large colossus before her moved no more, lying on the blackened ground of the caldera. A blue light suddenly burst forth from the chest and flew to the center.

A ghostly image of Balreth now stood in the center of the caldera, swaying in place. A circle of bluish-white magic kept the spirit inside.

"Now, summon the guardians! You must touch the prison to lure them in!" Garyn yelled.

Dauragon ran up to the spirit and used what little magic he had left to summon the guardians.

Aedalyn and Amrien slowly made their way over and watched in silence.

From the two pools of lava came the atronachs Ragebinder and Blaze, they floated above the lava but did not move.

"What are they waiting for?" Amrien questioned, looking back and forth between the two.

"Something's not right…." Dauragon added, narrowing his eye and grabbing his blade.

Ragebinder leaned forward, an unsavory hiss escaping her lips like water cooling lava. "What will you do now, worms?" she questioned, fire forming in her hands.

Blaze followed suit, fire forming in her hands as well. "Mortals, burn in my flames unending!" she hissed.

"You don't want to do that….trust me!" Aedalyn yelled, now glaring at Ragebinder. "We had a deal!"

Ragebinder laughed. "Foolish mortal, we are daedra! You should have never trusted us from the beginning!"

A bright light flashed before the group and before them now stood the spiritual form of Mavos Siloreth, the mage from Othrenis.

"Daedra, hear me! Return to your purpose! Balreth cannot walk the realm of mortals, you must cage him again! Fulfill your ancient vows, imprison Balreth!"

The two atronachs became silent, calm almost, as they began to float towards the group.

Amrien instinctively stood in front of his sister, not entirely sure at what would happen.

"We obey." Ragebinder hissed, almost reluctantly.

Ragebinder and Blaze floated on opposite sides of the spiritual Balreth and released the same fire-colored beams towards him.

A large ball of magical flame surrounded Balreth and a flash of white light filled the caldera, causing the group to shield their eyes.

"Forgive us, master." Blaze rasped.

The flashing light subsided. Balreth and both atronachs were gone, forever bound to Ash Mountain.

The activity within the caldera calmed, the geysers refusing to shoot forth anymore lava.

Night had fallen, the orange glow of the lava pools were the only source of light, other than the moon, within the caldera.

"Are you alright, sister?" Amrien asked, putting a hand on Aedalyn's back.

She nodded. "For the most part. I did burn my arm and I think some ash went up my nose. Other than that, just _really_ exhausted." she looks up at him. "What about you? Did Garyn heal you all the way?"

This time Amrien nods. "Yeah….though I'm really going to hate life in the morning. Going to be sore for a while after getting thrown into the caldera wall like a child's doll."

Aedalyn couldn't help but chuckle and sigh at the same time. "I'm glad you're alive….that's what matters to me."

"You have that little faith in your brother? I'll admit, I'm a little offended."

While the bosmer siblings tended to their wounds, Dauragon walked over to the spiritual form of Mavos.

"Shouldn't you….you know, be at peace or something?" he asked in a rather unorthodox manner.

"It's finished….Balreth is now forever sealed in Ash Mountain." He looks at the dunmer in a judging manner and nods. "You've done well….for a mortal."

Mavos waves his hands and a portal appears behind Dauragon.

"You should go. This is no place for mortals like you."

"Thank you, ser." Dauragon bowed. "Tribunal guide you to your rest."

"Safe travels to you, troubled one." Mavos replied, disappearing into a bright light.

Dauragon walked over to the portal.

"Unless you want to wait for this place to fill up with lava, I suggest we leave!" he yelled to the two Bosmer siblings.

"Balreth has been sealed, let us be on our way." Garyn added, running towards the portal.

000

When group was on the other side of the portal, they found themselves back at the camp near the base of Ash Mountain.

Soldiers were cheering and some were already drinking in celebration of the victory against Balreth.

"I'm sorry to leave you so soon…" Garyn apologized "But I need to send a message to my father about our victory here."

Amrien put a hand on Garyn's shoulder. "It's alright, Garyn, we understand. Do what you need to, we aren't leaving right away."

Garyn nodded and immediately stopped a courier who walked towards the main tent of the camp.

Amrien smirked in amusement as he watched the dunmer give orders to some soldiers nearby.

"He fought well, considering the situation we were in." Aeda added with crossed arms.

"Do you still hate him?" Amrien asked.

"Hate is a strong word, brother." she teased. "He proved himself, a little, so I guess I can show some respect in that regard."

"You made it!"

Amrien and Aedalyn turned around to see Heddic and Eydis running over to them from a nearby tent.

Eydis pulled Aeda into a hug. "I knew you could do it!"

The hug was actually a lot stronger than Aedalyn anticipated and she felt a little pressure around her torso as Eydis seemed to pull her closer.

"Uh, haha, it was no trouble, really…..um, could you loosen your grip, maybe? I feel my chest caving in a little."

Eydis pulled back with a gasp of surprise. "Sorry! I sometimes forget that we nords are stronger than we look." she chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

Heddic smacked Amrien on the back, knocking the air from his lungs. "How was it?!" he asked with a huge grin.

"Great." Amrien wheezed. "If you call getting thrown into a caldera wall a good time."

Heddic snorted out a laugh, waving his hand dismissively. "Ha! At least you're alive, which is more than we can say about the bastard you just sealed away!"

"What's next for you?" Eydis asked, placing her hands on her hips as she looked at the group curiously.

The bosmer siblings looked to each other, unsure.

"We'll go where we're needed." Dauragon spoke up, leaning against a rock nearby.

Amrien and Aedalyn looked at the dunmer in surprise, their brows rising curiously.

"With Balreth now sealed away….there's nothing left for us but to find more work."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, ash-skin?" Amrien asked a bit rudely.

"Someone needs to make sure you two tree-hugging idiots stay outta trouble."

"We only got into trouble after you decided to join us." Amrien stated coldly, putting his hands on his hips.

A vein grew visible on Dauragon's forehead. "And who's the idiot that rushes into battle without thinking things through?" he questioned.

Amrien stepped forward, glaring at the Dunmer angrily.

"You, last I checked." he replied coldly. "I mean, getting thrown into the caldera wall by Balreth before the fight even started….that's pretty careless."

Dauragon stands from his leaning position and takes a few steps towards him.

"And when you always jump through your shadows at more than one foe, wouldn't your previous statement perfectly describe you as the reckless one?" he questioned quickly, beginning to take his staff from his back.

"Need I remind you of your divines awful habit of setting things ablaze for no gods damned reason?!"

Aedalyn places her face inside her right hand and sighs heavily. "Not again." she whines, turning her back to the now arguing elves.

Heddic laughs and puts out his hands. "Now, now, let's calm down you two. I can feel the tension from here."

"You could cut it with a blade." Eydis adds, smirking.

As both Eydis and Heddic joked around, Aedalyn caught a familiar face in the crowd of soldiers near one of the tents.

An Argonian woman in mage robes notices her staring and motions her over.

"Eydis, Heddic, I need to go talk to someone. Can you make sure these two don't kill each other until I get back?" she asked with a smirk.

"Of course!" Heddic grins.

"You'll be back for drinks afterwards, won't you?" Eydis asked with a smile.

Aedalyn shrugged. "Not sure, we may be in a hurry." Her brows furrow in apology and she smiles when Eydis nods in understanding.

"Another time then." Eydis sighs. She gasps as she watches her brother begin to put himself between Dauragon and Amrien. "I'd better go help him calm the children."

Aedalyn chuckled as she walked towards the familiar face. As she got closer, Aedalyn knew exactly who she was.

Walks-In-Ash bowed her head in welcome and Aedalyn stood before her.

"Victory is like a cooling rain, yes?" she questioned before turning to witness the squabbling group. "Is everything alright over there?" she asked with a worried tone.

Aedalyn nodded. "It's the heat. I think it's melting both of their brains." she joked, crossing her arms. "Is there something you need, Walks-In-Ash?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Balreth is bound, but the Covenant still threatens the Ashlands."

Aedalyn sighed in frustration. "Of course they are."

"We've received word that a major offensive has washed up on the shore to the west of Ebonheart. Pact and Covenant troops fight to hold the land coral maze that is Vivec's Antlers."

"Vivec…as in one of the tribunal?" Aedalyn questioned.

Walks-In-Ash nodded. "Xuth, the very same. The dark elves see the coral as a gift from their living god. He saved them, they say, in the Akaviri war. But, that does not matter. The Pact military could use your groups skills and prowess in their fight."

"It seems everyone does these days." Aedalyn sighed. "Thank you for the information, we'll head for Vivec's Antlers as soon as we can."

Walks-In-Ash bows in gratitude. "Go well along the river, my friend."

Aedalyn bows back. "May the Hist guide you safely, Walks-In-Ash….farewell."

The two parted ways and Aedalyn walked back over to the squabbling elves. Heddic stood in the middle of them as they argued at one another.

"Come on, you two, this is no time to be arguing. A great victory has been earned this day, let's celebrate!" Heddic cheers, putting both hands on their shoulders.

"Stay out of this!" both elves yelled.

 _Thwack!_

"Would you two knock it off!" Aedalyn yelled, her fists balled up.

Amrien and Dauragon, lying face first in the ash covered ground, groaned in response.

"Get your mounts ready, we just got a new job!" she yelled, storming over towards Kari near the entrance to the camp.

Heddic and Eydis held each other off to the side.

"She's really scary, for a Bosmer." Eydis adds with a shaky voice.

"Who knew someone so little could have so much fire in them." Heddic responds, keeping himself from laughing.

Amrien groaned as he picked himself up off the floor. "Ugh, this isn't over you damn pyromaniac." he threatened.

Dauragon glared at him, also rubbing the back of his head. "We'll see about that, antlers." he walked off towards his horse, receiving no reaction from Aedalyn, who stared out at the land to the west of the camp.

"Heddic, Eydis, thank you for your help. I'm sorry we won't be able to celebrate with you." Amrien thanked with an outstretched hand.

Heddic grabs his hand and grins. "It seems the gods have something in store for you, my friend. Safe travels to you, comrade!"

Eydis puts her hand on Amrien's shoulder and smile. "We'll be stationed in Mournhold in a few days. Come and see us if you ever find yourself there."

"We will, thanks again!" Amrien ran towards the front of the camp and hopped onto Kudri.

"Are you two finally ready to get going?" Aedalyn asked a bit coldly.

"Where are we headed, sister?" Amrien asked, trying to get her to cheer up.

"West, to a place called Vivec's Antlers….the Covenant have anchored there."

Aedalyn noticed Dauragon's grip on the reigns of his horse tighten. A fire burning in his eyes.

"I trust you'll behave yourself, mage?" she asked, giving him a stern look.

"No promises." Dauragon replied, averting his gaze.

The three elves ushered their mounts forward, veering off to the right after leaving the bridge, and the camp, behind them.

In the corner of Aedalyn's vision, she saw an ethereal figure standing near the wayshrine as they passed. An elderly man….in moth-eaten robes and holding a wooden staff.

 _ **(I'm sorry for the late update, I've been really stuck on this one. I hope the next one doesn't take as long. The group heads for Vivec's Antlers! Can they stop the Covenant forces and find the Coral Heart? Next Chapter: Ebonheart! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	11. Ebonheart

**Scroll 11**

" _Ebonheart"_

As Aeda, Amrien and Dauragon rode their mounts down the path, the scenery changed. From scorched landscapes dotted with lava streams and pools, they now entered areas of rich flora and fauna.

Fungal-like trees sprouted up to meet the ash that fell from the sky. While grass and all manner of flowers filled the landscape for miles.

Dauragon couldn't help but smile wistfully as he stared at the flora and fauna around him. Memories of his life flooded back to him, taking a dark turn. He removed himself from those painful and scarring memories as he urged his horse to follow the two senche siblings in front of them.

"I can see the city walls." Aedalyn called, pointing out in front of them.

Descending down a hill, the road wound its way to a bridge for them to cross.

Three soldiers patrolled around the bridge, nodding to the trio as they passed.

The small bridge stretched over a small river that seemed to create a natural source of protection for the city.

The outskirts of the city walls seemed pretty lively, for the town was roughly the same size as Davon's Watch.

Multitudes of tents dotted the area, no doubt harboring refugees affected by the sudden eruption of Ash Mountain.

"Seems more people have gathered since the last time I was here." Amrien added, looking at the tents.

"You've been here before?" Aedalyn asked curiously.

Amrien nodded. "While I was looking for you, before we reunited in Davon's Watch, I came here by boat from Daggerfall. It was a long journey, but one without issue."

"So you are aligned with the Covenant!" Dauragon spat angrily.

"Don't get your robes all bunched up, ash-skin." Amrien sighed out, rolling his eyes. "I merely went there to look for my sister after she was kidnapped. Not that it's any of your business anyway."

"I'm sorry brother….I can't imagine how much I worried you." Aedalyn added sadly, hanging her head in guilt.

Amrien shook his head. "Don't be….it's whoever took you that should be sorry. If I ever find the bastards that took you….I will send them straight to Oblivion for what they did!" he yelled suddenly, balling up his fist.

Aedalyn continued to stare down at the reigns she held tightly in her hands. Her grip tightened even more as vague memories flooded back of the night she was kidnapped.

 _Men in robes pulled her and other prisoners in chains into an old daedric ruin, long forgotten to history._

 _The feeling of cold stone on her back as she was stripped of all possessions and armor and chained to an altar._

 _A sharp, burning pain in her chest…..then darkness._

Aedalyn lifted her hand to the spot where she had been pierced by the ritual dagger. Though the wound was no longer there, the memory and scar would remind her of that night for the rest of her life.

"Aeda?" her brother's voice called. "Are you alright?"

Aedalyn looked up at her brother and Dauragon who eyed her curiously. She nodded, bringing a hand to her ear and pushed a stray hair behind it.

"Um….yeah, I was just thinking, that's all…..sorry." she responded halfheartedly.

The trio rode their mounts down a small side street, passing a crafting forge on their right. A caravan depot sat on their left, while straight ahead of them stood the stables to the city.

Amrien, Aedalyn and Dauragon left their mounts as they began their walk to the city.

"Aren't we in a hurry?" Dauragon asked.

"Not too much to where we can't stop for some supplies." Aedalyn replied as they ascended the steps to the front gates.

"The Covenant is attacking Vivec's Antlers! They will come here if we don't stop them!" Dauragon spat out in frustration.

Amrien stood in between Dauragon and his sister, glaring at the Dunmer.

"I'm going to ask you to calm down, mage. You'll make people in this town awfully nervous if you keep yelling your head off like that."

Dauragon's eye narrowed and he began to storm off back towards the stables.

"Where are you going, Dauragon?" Aedalyn called.

"Away…..leave me alone."

The two Bosmer watched Dauragon storm off towards the stables.

"And this is why he shouldn't have come in the first place." Amrien sighed, crossing his arms.

"May I be blunt, brother?" Aedalyn asked, crossing her arms as well.

He nodded.

"To be perfectly honest with you, you're not helping." she pointed out.

"You're blaming _me_ for this?" he asked, bewildered.

"No, I just wish you two would stop bickering like a bunch of children….that's all. He helped us defeat Balreth….isn't that reason enough for us to trust him?"

Amrien remained silent and looked back in the direction Dauragon stormed off.

Everything his sister just said was true, even if he didn't agree….how could he even deny it? The mer was a talented mage, no doubt about it. But between his hatred for the Covenant, not to mention the broody attitude, there was a shield of caution around Amrien whenever the Dunmer was around.

"You may have a point, sister, but until he proves himself to _me_ ," he proclaims, pointing to himself. "I'll continue to keep an eye on him."

Amrien walked towards a stall selling potions. "I'll handle the supplies, go see if you can find anyone to talk to about Vivec's Antlers. We'll leave town once we get what we need. Oh, and if you see our broody friend, tell him to meet us at the stables if he plans on going to Vivec's Antlers."

Aedalyn watched her brother begin talking with the stall owner, left standing alone in the entrance-way to the city.

 _Well this day just turned sour._ She thought to herself as she walked further into the city.

000

Dauragon's blood boiled as he made his way towards the stables. Deciding to take a detour, he headed down a hillside to stop near the edge of the river that surrounded the city.

Kneeling down, he scooped up a handful of water in his cupped hands and splashed his face.

Looking down onto the water's surface, he stared at his reflection. Slowly, he started to remove the eyepatch from his left eye, but stopped himself.

 _No point in reliving the past._ He reminded himself. _It will just light an unnecessary fire._

"Are you alright?" a voice asked.

Dauragon turned to his left to see a dunmer woman in robes holding a bucket in her arms.

He didn't respond, just stared at her.

The girl fidgeted uneasily, gripping the bucket tighter. "I-I'm sorry, you just…..looked troubled and I just wanted to offer some help….o-or, you know…a friendly ear."

"Those robes…." Dauragon started, narrowing his eye. "You're a priestess of Vivec?"

The dunmer nodded. "Um, y-yes, I am."

Before Dauragon could respond, a scream could be heard from across the river. Both Dauragon and the dunmer woman looked up, startled.

Another dunmer woman with a dunmer male were stepping back in fear as a creature stalked them.

"Not again!" the priestess of Vivec yelled out in frustration.

"This happen often?" Dauragon asked, pulling the staff off his back.

"More than we care to admit!" she responds, a golden light forming in her hands.

Dauragon shot a fireball spell at the creature he knew all too well.

An alit….squat creatures made of teeth, claws, and endless hunger. They are quite dangerous for the usual civilian or beginner mercenary, but their walnut sized brains prove just how stupid they can be. It's been rumored that the bites from these creatures are causing disease as of late, which has resulted in a shortage in restoration potions.

The fireball burst into the side of the creature and set it ablaze. The dunmer couple, startled at the sudden attack on the creature, turned their gaze to the two standing by the river.

An argonian in a small boat quickly rows to the opposite bank, pulling a staff from her back, she ushers the couple towards the boat.

"Get on!" she yelled, holding out her hand to help them on.

The two dunmer seemed a bit reluctant in getting on, before finally hopping into the small boat.

The alit, now enraged as it was ablaze, began running towards them.

The argonian threw out a ball of divine magic at the alit with her staff, watching it collide into and send the creature backward.

She quickly took hold of the oars and rowed the boat to safety. The dunmer couple held each other in silence, but Dauragon noticed the male dunmer eyeing the argonian cautiously.

"Why'd you save us?" he asked, keeping his eye on her.

"I….just did what any other person would." she answered nervously.

Getting a closer look at the argonian, the colors of her scales were quite different from most. They seemed to have a pinkish hue to them. Two frills of feathery hair sat on the side of the argonian woman's head and her eyes were a sea of blue.

The dunmer couple got out of the boat and bowed to Dauragon and the priestess of Vivec.

"Vivec bless you both for saving us! Damned beasts are everywhere!" the dunmer woman yelled frantically.

"All we wanted was to pray to Vivec to keep us safe from the Covenant, but even that requires effort!" the dunmer male spat.

"These have been trying times, ser, we must trust that Vivec and the Tribunal will guide our way." the priestess responds. "Come, I will take you to our camp and you can pray there, if you would like."

"Darling, I want to go home." the dunmer woman whined, clearly shaken from their experience.

The two began walking off when Dauragon turned to them. "You forgot something!" he yelled.

Both dunmer turned around, looking at him with furrowed brows.

He tilts his head to the Argonian woman in the boat. "You forgot to thank her. She's the one who saved you."

The dunmer male bit his lip, narrowing his eyes at the argonian woman. Without saying a word, he bows his head briefly before leading his wife back to town.

The priestess quickly fills her bucket with water and bows deeply to Dauragon and the argonian woman. "The Tribunal were watching over those two mer today. Thank you both for your intervention. Farewell."

The argonian woman pushes her boat off the bank and gets ready to row in the direction she came from.

"Those two idiots won't do it, so I will." Dauragon called. "Thank you."

The argonian woman smiles and nods. "You're welcome."

Dauragon watched the argonian woman row away, before deciding to head back towards town. He felt bad for her, having to deal with the scrutiny of a race that held her people as slaves prior to the signing of the Pact.

Were the other alliances just as unstable as this one? He doubted it, but he quickly dismissed the thought and headed back up the hill towards town…..he needed a drink.

And that was rare.

000

"Excuse me….are you Amrien?"

Amrien looked over to see a dunmer male with white hair in a ponytail standing to his right-hand side.

"I am….can I help you?" he asked, his right brow rising curiously.

The dunmer bows in greeting. "My name is Nilthis, and I have a message for you."

"From whom?" Amrien asked.

"Drathus Othral, the leader of the Dark Elf quarter here in Ebonheart. He sends his compliments, and he wants you to help the town resist a nearby Covenant invasion."

"This Drathus….does he intend for me to fight?" Amrien asked cautiously, hoping the answer would be no.

The dunmer looked surprised. "No, no, just to talk." he fidgets slightly, looking a bit uncomfortable. "You see…" he stops for a moment, looking as if he couldn't figure out what to say. "House Dres isn't that popular….the Argonians and Nords of town won't speak with him. As for the other Dunmer houses, well….they won't speak with him either. If you can unite the houses, maybe they will finally listen. Can you help us?"

"I'm sorry to say that my group and I are in a bit of a hurry. We just came from Ash Mountain and are heading for Vivec's Antlers."

"I….see." he sighs out in disappointment. "Very well….I won't force you. I guess I'll just find someone else."

"I'm really sorry, ser. I hope everything goes well."

Amrien didn't give the mer time to respond as he placed the gold needed for the potions he just bought. He walked towards another stall across the way, when a commotion started in the middle of town.

"Please, I need to get these ingredients to the Argonian quarter!" a dunmer woman yelled, trying to pull a bag from the grasp of another dunmer.

"Why are you helping those damned lizards?!" the dunmer yelled, pulling on the bag so the woman fell forward. "Just because a stupid treaty was signed, doesn't mean the rest of us should obey it!" he yelled at her.

"Everyone knows that the Argonians are only good for hard labor!" another dunmer laughed out. "Have you seen the Argonian quarter?! It looks like a bull netch used it as its chamber pot!"

The two dunmer laughed as they dumped the woman's bag onto the stone floor. She quickly began to pick the contents up as the two dunmer walked away.

Amrien walked over and helped the dunmer woman pick up her things.

She looked up at him, both in caution and curiosity.

"Th-thank you." she whispered.

Amrien nodded. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded in return. "Yes….just….ugh, those netch farts! How can they still hate the Argonians?! They've done nothing to deserve what has happened to them!"

"I'm sorry….war makes people angry….and this, pardon me for saying, "alliance" has never been that stable to begin with."

"I guess it takes the opinion of an outlander for the situation to sound as bad as it is." she sighed out in defeat.

She stands up with her bag and bows to Amrien deeply. "Thank you, outlander, you've done a good deed this day. Tribunal watch over you…or, whichever deity you worship."

The dunmer girl ran off past the town square and down some stairs.

Amrien still caught a glimpse of the two dunmer who bullied the poor girl and glared at them.

 _Damn fools._ He thought irritably. _Picking on a poor woman for wanting to help people._

As much as Amrien wanted to stride over and beat the two mer to a pulp, he knew that causing trouble in town again would not bode well for him.

Walking over to another stall, he looked at the nordic woman and smiled. "Good morning, I'd like to have these daggers sharpened."

The nordic woman eyed the bosmer curiously but nodded. "Of course, it shouldn't take long." she responded with a smile.

Amrien handed her the daggers and noticed her eyes widen.

"Shor's bones, what did you get yourself into?" she asked with a smirk. "It looks like you tried to cut through bone!"

Amrien couldn't help but snort in response. "Something like that." he added.

"Give me an hour and I'll have these beautiful babies ready to go." she looked at him with a raised brow. "You sure you want a mediocre smithy like me to fix these for you? I'd hate to ruin such beautiful craftsmanship."

Amrien nodded. "I don't mind."

The nordic woman grinned from ear to ear as she rolled up the sleeves of her tunic. "Not everyday I get to mess with elven craftsmanship. This should be interesting. Stop by in an hour and hopefully I'll have them ready."

000

Aedalyn wandered through town, stopping by the occasional shop to take a look. She found herself overlooking the harbor and what looked like the familiar architecture of the Argonians.

She was about to turn around, when she noticed a figure sneaking out of the Argonian quarter.

She watched him carefully, watching him climb the wall to her right and blend back into the city.

 _What in Y'ffre's name is up with that guy?_ She wondered.

Aedalyn walked into the the Argonian quarter and her eyes widened in awe.

Four argonian guards made a circle around a tree in the center of the quarter and Aedalyn's curiosity got the better of her as she began to approach it. She had only read about these trees, the ones that were drawn out in every Argonians history.

A Hist Tree….one of many that the Argonians believe as their deity of sorts.

"You!" someone yelled at her, pointing. "Who are you?!

Aedalyn lifted her hands. "Just got here, but I saw someone awfully suspicious just leave here." she responds. She points behind her. "They went back into town, I didn't see which way, though."

"Go talk to Zasha-Ja, she will tell you our situation if you are willing to help us!"

Before Aedalyn could respond, the guards ran off in the direction she pointed. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily.

 _I guess Amrien and Dauragon are gonna have to wait a little while_. She thought in frustration. A smile stretched across her face, for a small part of her was happy to help.

000

Dauragon felt a heavy smack on his back and laughter follow.

"You hold your drink well, knife-ears!" Hraelgar bellowed out.

Dauragon glared at him, biting his tongue at the somewhat racist comment, remembering that the man was drunk.

"We'll be willing to talk to the other houses if you would like to tell them!" he drunkenly bellowed. "Consider it a sign of respect for what you just did!"

"What are you talking about?" Dauragon asked.

"Wasn't it you who asked us to speak to the other houses about the Covenant attack?" he asked, starting to sway a little. "Oh, wait, I think it was a bosmer….or was it an altmer? Bah, I can never tell you knife-ears apart when I'm drunk."

Dauragon was getting really frustrated.

"Anyway, I hope the rest of the Pact fights like you and not that milk-drinking Urano. That damn elf kept asking to buy our lumber so we'd leave town. I told him no, we had a contract to keep, but he offered to double it. No one pays that much for wood, even good Rift spruce. What a skeever!"

"Doesn't the guy live here? Why does he want you to leave?" Dauragon asked curiously.

"Don't know, and didn't ask. His story smelled like last week's fish. He's the sweatin' type, always looking around for a crack to ooze through. I finally had the boys run him off with a few light cuffs to the head. He hasn't come back since."

Dauragon puts a hand to his chin. _A guy like that wouldn't give up that easily…a skeever indeed._

"I won't keep you any longer, knife-ears. Come back and drink with us again sometime, you were pretty entertaining!"

Dauragon growled under his breath as he stormed off towards town. He needed to find Aeda and Amrien…something about this Urano person didn't sit right with him. Unfortunately, as much as he didn't want to admit it…the Covenant would have to wait.

000

Amrien found himself in some kind of temple….or was it a guildhall? He wasn't sure.

Ascending the stairs he saw a dunmer sitting on his knees in prayer.

 _Definitely a temple._ He told himself. _I should probably go back to the market._

"Might I ask a favor?" the man kneeling in prayer asked.

Amrien turned and nodded. "Of course, what can I do for you?"

"The Three have not been speaking with me….I'm at a loss. I would send one of my fellow disciples, but with the refugees pouring in from the destruction of Ash Mountain, we are short on rest. Can you go to the shrines for me? I must know why they refuse to talk with me."

"Look, I don't know if they would appreciate someone who doesn't believe in the Tribunal to pray at their shrines. Are you sure you want to send me?" he asked nervously.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, really I am, but I"m sure they would make an exception. Please….?"

Amrien sighed heavily. "Well…I'll see what I can do. I have time to kill anyway while I wait for my daggers to be sharpened. I can't promise if they will actually say anything to me….me being a worshiper of another deity."

The disciple nodded. "I'm aware of the god you serve…Y'ffre, if I'm not mistaken?" he asked.

Amrien nodded. "Yes but….my sister and I, we've…..fallen out of favor with her so….we're not sure she's actually listening to us anymore."

"I'm sorry….it seems you have the same problem I do. Maybe if you pray at one of her shrines, you'll be welcomed back or receive some sort of answer?"

Amrien smirked at this. "I'm afraid not, ser…..my sister and I committed the greatest taboo among the people of Valenwood." His head sinks and he stares at the floor, still maintaining a faint smile. "We can never go back."

Amrien suddenly realized what he just openly said about himself and shook the back of his head awkwardly.

"Sorry, you don't need to hear my problems. I'll go check your shrines."

Amrien descended the stairs of the temple and out the door. His thoughts wandered to the day he and his sister left Valenwood behind. Looking up at the sky, he closed his eyes momentarily.

 _Have you truly forsaken us?_ He questioned in his head. A few moments of silence passed before he stretched his arms over his head and sighed heavily.

"Why did I even ask….." he said solemnly to himself. "Of course you have."

Amrien descended the stairs and made his way out of the city, towards the three shrines of the Tribunal.

000

Aedalyn nods to the argonian woman kneeling down in the center of the hut as she enters. She couldn't help but feel a bit on edge due to the tension in the room, the quite obvious look of frustration on the argonian woman's face.

"Have you come to gloat about our Hist….are you its murderer?! Speak!" she hissed out, completely ignoring Aedalyn's offer to help.

"No, no, I'm here to help." she spoke up quickly. "I just helped your guards go after a mysterious figure leaving the quarter. They watched me enter, you can ask them yourselves. Your guards pointed this place out to me.…they said that you need help with something?"

The argonian woman, of which Aedalyn remembered one of the guards calling her Zasha-Ja, glared daggers at her. Her lip curling upwards in mistrust.

"W-what's wrong with your Hist tree, if I may ask?" Aedalyn urged, hoping to show good faith to the frustrated argonian.

There was a long pause before Zasha-Ja answered. She let out a long held in breath as she bowed in apology.

"It's dying." she answered. "It was never healthy, to be honest…..this isn't Black Marsh, after all. It's withered in the last few weeks….." she tenses up again. "but we've learned that House Dres is poisoning it."

"I'm sorry…..what can be done to save your Hist tree?" Aedalyn asks, kneeling down in front of her out of respect. "Why would the dark elves do this?"

"Why wouldn't they?! It's not enough to have enslaved us for generations! Now they want to carve our hearts out?!" she sighs out, trying to calm herself. "Apologies, outsider….as far as I know, the best we can do is fertilize it. Wrapping mudcrab meat in ashreed, which are both abundant in the quarter. We've also set guards around the tree to keep the Dunmer away….but that is all we have been able to do."

The room grew quiet and Aedalyn watched as Zasha-Ja stared at her curiously.

"You're a Bosmer, yes? I don't see your kind too often. Would you be willing to help us gather the fertilizer ingredients?"

Aedalyn nods. "Of course, I'll do what I can."

"Very good. I thank you, outsider. Once you have what we need, present them at the roots of our Hist. Hopefully, it should keep the poison at bay for a while."

A feeling washed over Aedalyn, one she knew all too well. Her stomach churned and her bones ached. Something inside her knew that trickery was afoot.

 _Calm yourself….I'm fully aware that something's amiss._ Aedalyn thought as she headed towards the door. She quickly turned around, daring to ask a much needed question.

"Apologies, but who told you the Dark Elves are poisoning the Hist?" she asked, unsure if it was alright to do so.

"It's alright, outsider. Some of our people heard a dark elf talking to others of his kind. He asked if they'd seen the Dres rowing out to our Hist tree. Apparently he saw jars of poison in the boat, which is quite believable."

"And who was this dark elf who claimed the Dres poisoned the Hist? Someone you know?"

Zasha-Ja nodded. "Yes, Rhavil Urano….my people overheard him at the inn….he was drunk and talking too loud. No one spoke to him directly, as it's never been wise for an argonian to confront a dark elf, especially lately."

Aedalyn held her chin in her hand. "It sounds like none of the Argonians actually saw the Dres, the boat, or the poison….are you certain he is telling the truth?"

Zasha-Ja paused at this.

"Well, no, but it's not difficult to believe, is it? The Dres think we're little more than animals….but the Pact freed us. So what they can't enslave…."

"They destroy." Aedalyn finished, receiving a nod from Zasha-Ja.

"I'll send someone out to help you retrieve the ingredients. She should be back soon. If you see her in her small boat, tell her that I asked her to help you."

"Thank you, Zasha-Ja, I'll do what I can for your tree."

"Do this, and we'll speak with the other races about the threat of the Covenant."

"Threat? What do you mean?"

"Was it not you who asked us to speak with the other races? Apologies."

Aedalyn didn't respond but nodded in understanding. As she stepped out from the hut, the familiar aching of bones made Aedalyn cringe.

"Yes, yes, we shall run freely soon." she told herself in disgust, stretching her arms over her head. "One more night and you shall have your fun…..you bastard of the hunt."

000

Dauragon took his time walking through town, looking at everyone who passed by. He gradually got more irritated, the familiar feeling he got whenever the bosmer siblings were or were not around.

 _Where in Oblivion did they run off to?!_ he thought irritably as he felt like he searched the city up and down.

He finally caught glimpse of Amrien leaving town, Aedalyn nowhere to be seen.

"Antlers!" Dauragon yelled out over the crowded market.

He received a glare from Amrien that could be felt from where he stood, a good thirty to forty feet away.

After a stare-down that no doubt emitted enough tension that the whole town could feel, Amrien turned around and stormed out of the gates.

Dauragon, feeling his blood boil, decided to look for the other sibling.

 _At least she's reasonable._ He thought, not wanting to admit it.

000

Amrien stormed over a bridge outside of the city, his blood boiling at what just transpired.

 _That damn mage….._ he thought in complete frustration. _Yelling his little nickname out into the street like that! I hope there were other bosmer around. So they could give him an earful!_

As he approached the first shrine, he noticed a pile of some type of herbs on the ground near it.

But that wasn't all that was near the shrine. Two alit sat near the pile and both looked at Amrien as he approached.

"Apologies….but you have no business being here." he drew his daggers and ran towards them.

As he did, an all too familiar ache in his bones caused him to stop. He gritted his teeth in irritation.

"Patience." he told himself, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. "Run and hunt you shall in the coming days."

He continued running towards the two alit, who due to Amrien stopping himself, closed the distance between them.

Using pure shadow, Amrien appeared behind the two alit in a flash, digging both of his daggers into the top of their heads.

Both alit fell to the floor, lifeless, and Amrien immediately went to the pile of herbs. He picked up a handful and gave it a smell. His nose immediately scrunched at the smell.

 _This is definitely not used for the shrine._ He surmised, throwing the herbs to the ground. _It would certainly attract those alit, for sure._

Walking up to the shrine, he…. "prayed" to it and a spiritual form appeared.

000

As she walked along the shores collecting ashreed, Aedalyn saw the waters being disturbed. She looked up to see a small boat floating into the quarter from the river.

Her brow rose curiously at the pink scaled argonian rowing the boat through the small tide pools.

 _Interesting….I've never seen a pink scaled argonian before._

She noticed the argonian struggle with the shallow water as she tried to pull the boat onto the shore. Aedalyn quickly ran into the shin-deep water to help the argonian.

"Thank you, outsider." she almost whispered. "I appreciate the help." the argonian eyed the bundle in Aedalyn's arms and smiled. "Ashreed.…you must be helping Zasha-Ja heal the Hist tree."

"I am…she also asked me to trouble you with helping me." Aedalyn replied, smiling back. "Forgive me, but….I've never seen an argonian with your color scales before. Beautiful."

If an argonian could blush, this one did. She lowered her head and smiled humbly. "Thank you….I-I could say the same of you. A Bosmer of Valenwood is rare in these parts, for sure."

Aedalyn couldn't help but laugh, making the shy argonian all flustered.

"Apologies….." Aedalyn added, wiping a finger under her own eye. "I don't get greeted like this too often, it was amusing."

"I-I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's alright, please, don't apologize!" Aedalyn yelled suddenly. She looked into the boat and smiled. "I see you've collected a lot of ashreed already, that will make things much quicker." she praised, changing the subject to hopefully lift the argonian's spirits.

"It grows really well this time of year, especially here in Stonefalls with all the rich soil." the argonian answered.

"I'm sure, it seems this place is notorious for the annual eruptions of Red Mountain."

"We should find some more mudcrabs….everyone seemed to be catching them further up the river, so I haven't gotten many." she adds in a defeated manner, pointing to her boat.

"I'm sure we'll find some….oh, damn, apologies, I'm Aedalyn by the way. It's nice to meet you…um…"

"Akisei! I-I'm Akisei Heal-Scale….i-it's nice to meet you too!"

"Well then, Akisei, shall we hunt for some mudcrabs? I have a pretty great trick to doing it. We'll catch plenty for the Hist tree."

Akisei smiled and gathered the ashreed from her boat. "Forgive me, but I'm not much of a fighter….but I can help."

"We'll manage." Aedalyn smiled. "Lead the way."

000

To Dauragon, it felt like hours as he searched the city for Aedalyn. For a minute, he wondered if she had gone off to Vivec's antlers alone or with her brother. At the same time, he didn't think Aedalyn would do that.

Being coerced by her arse of a brother, yes, quite possibly, but not of her own volition.

He found himself in the Argonian quarter of the city and his gaze fell upon the Hist tree in the middle. An group of Argonian soldiers eyed him suspiciously as he continued to stare, in awe, of the tree.

Glancing around the surroundings, he caught sight of a familiar pink scaled argonian and next to her was none other than Aedalyn herself.

He didn't want to call out to her, mainly to not further bring attention to himself. So he just walked over towards them.

The pink scaled argonian woman saw him approach and gasped, almost as if she was afraid. But a relieved sigh escaped her lips.

"By the Hist, it is only you." she exasperated with a hand on her chest.

Aedalyn turned and smirked. "Have you cooled off?" she jested.

"It would have been nice to know where you were going." he protested.

"You're the one who walked off as we came into the city. Don't blame me for something you decided to do."

Dauragon crossed his arms irritably and noticed the a few dozen mudcrab corpses lying around their feet. The argonian's arms were full of ashreed, of which Dauragon had to gather for the Mage's Guild quite often with Daela.

"What are you….doing?" he asked, his left brow rising in curiosity.

"Apparently the Hist tree here in town has been poisoned by house Dres." Aedalyn answered, looking over to Akisei. "I'm helping them out in any way I can."

"And what about our journey to Vivec's Antlers?" Dauragon questioned. "Are we just gonna leave the Covenant there to destroy the place and steal the Coral Heart?!"

"No, we aren't, but it seems like Ebonheart has some problems of their own at the moment…and no one is doing anything to stop it." Aedalyn answered irritably.

"I've been looking for you and your brother. Something isn't sitting well with me."

"Does anything sit well with you?" Aedalyn jests.

"Just shut up and listen." he growled. "I was….drinking…..with some Nords, who by the way are quite racist when drunk, and heard some interesting things."

"The poor argonians are having a hard time too. I want to find Rhavil Urano and see if I can find out more about the boats filled with poison that he saw house Dres arrive in."

"Urano? That's who I was looking for too. Apparently he tried pay the Nords outside town double the amount their contract requested for lumber. He really wanted them to leave town. According to the Nord I talked to, he's a skeever type."

Aedalyn crossed her arms in thought. "That can't be a coincidence."

Akisei fidgeted a little where she stood before pointing out to the water. "There's someone swimming out there."

Dauragon and Aedalyn looked out towards the water to see a familiar face swimming from an island across the way.

Dauragon held back a fit of laughter, while Aedalyn smirked as she watched the bosmer swim.

"Do you two…..know him?" Akisei asked, clearly confused.

"Yes, darling….that would be my brother out there."

"What in Oblivion is he doing out there?"

Aedalyn smirked and put both her thumb and pointer finger into her mouth. A loud whistle echoed throughout the argonian quarter.

Amrien noticed the group standing on the shore and rolled his eyes. He walked out of the water, his armor and clothes sopping wet.

"Did you have a nice swim, brother?" Aedalyn teased.

"Ha-ha."

"What in Y'ffre's name were you doing over there? Better yet, why didn't you take a boat like a normal person."

Amrien took off his leather boots and turned them upside down.

"Someone's been making the dunmer of Ebonheart question the Tribunal and tampering with the shrine's to them around here. Some sort of herbs were around the shrines attracting alit to them. I need to report this to the dunmer in the temple. You guys finish up what you're doing, I'll meet you guys in town."

Before the group could respond, Amrien ran off towards town in a hurry.

"You think it could be Rhavil Urano behind this?" Aedalyn asked, looking over to Dauragon.

Dauragon nodded. "He's already been involved with the argonians and the nords here in town….I think we need to look into him."

"Bosmer!"

Aedalyn turned to see Zasha-Ja running towards them. She was frantic and ushering Aedalyn towards her.

"We caught a dunmer messing with the tree! Please, go place the ashreed and mudcrab meat at its roots!"

"I'll do it! Aedalyn, please go with Zasha-Ja!" Akisei cried, gathering as much ashreed and mudcrab meat she could carry.

"Dauragon, help her. I'll be back!" Aedalyn yelled as she ran off with Zasha-Ja.

000

Inside Zasha-Ja's hut, the argonian people of the quarter were enraged at the dunmer who stood before them.

One of the argonians had the dunmer by the scruff, cursing at him and hissing in his face.

"Everyone, calm yourselves! I've brought the one who has been helping us!"

Aedalyn stormed over and grabbed the dunmer by the scruff of his tunic.

"What did you do?!" she questioned.

"What did the tree do to me?!" he questioned back. "I see. I feel. I'm awake! I touched it….a-and it smelled of flowers and black earth. It tasted like rain and summer wind and the deepest green!"

Aedalyn was taken back by this. "Wait…you….tasted the tree?" she questioned, a fit laughter threatening to escape her.

"He said the tree's sap would taste better than skooma. He was right!"

"You had a bottle…what was in it?" Aedalyn questioned, hoping this lunatic would answer.

"He said it was for the tree. I thought it was skooma, so I tasted it. It was bad. I fed it to a lizard….he didn't like it either. He died. The bottle broke….how can I fill it with sap?"

"You've nearly destroyed these people's way of life! Who encouraged you to do this?!"

"I never saw him before…I asked for coin to get skooma. H-he was a dunmer! Someone called him….Bravil? Weevil?" he zoned out for a moment. "Wabbajack? No, Rhavil! That's it!"

"Of course." Aedalyn groaned, releasing the skooma junkie from her grasp. "Zasha-Ja, I'm heading back into town. Do what you want with this waste of life!"

"Thank you, bosmer, we won't forget this. We'll speak with the other races to defend this city from the Covenant."

Aedalyn didn't respond but simply stormed out of the hut an back into the quarter.

Akisei and Dauragon were outside talking when Dauragon noticed Aedalyn storming down the stairs.

"Antlers….you alright?"

Aedalyn glared at Dauragon with a fire he hadn't seen from her yet. "I'm fine! We need to find Rhavil Urano. He's behind the Hist tree poisoning."

"Then let's find your brother." he turned to Akisei. "Thank you for your help, Akisei. We'll find this piece of trash."

Akisei nodded. "Yes, we will….I-I'm coming with you!"

"Akisei, this man is probably dangerous, leave him to us. Stay here and help with the Hist tree."

"The Hist tree is fine, it will recover now that we have fertilized it. I'm not the only healer here. Please, let me help you."

Frustratingly, Aedalyn nodded. "Fine, but stay with Dauragon in case this man tries anything. Let my brother and I find him."

Akisei nodded, running to the boat she was previously in and grabbed a beautifully crafted staff. "I can handle myself. Let's find your brother and then find the bastard who has harmed this Hist!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Aedalyn smirked.

The group headed for town to meet up with Amrien. They would hopefully find Rhavil Urano and put an end to his treachery.

 _ **(Sorry if the ending was a bit abrupt. This chapter is extremely long! About 7500+ words long! I'll finish up the Ebonheart quest in the next chapter and then hopefully move on. Apologies for the long wait, this chapter has been frustrating having to deal with life at the same time. Will the group find Rhavil Urano and stop the chaos he hopes to bring upon Ebonheart? Guess we'll find out in the next chapter. Next Chapter: Rhavil's Treachery and The Coral Heart! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


End file.
